16 Star Trek Wars 4
by miss37
Summary: A crossover of Star Trek 2009 and Star Wars. Anakin and Padme join themselves to Jim Kirk and his friends once again, and they go on a mission to Denobula, which turns into something altogether different with Jim facing one of his worst enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Jim Kirk sat on the patio of his guest quarters on Pacifica where he, his wife, Carol, and their young son, Alex James Kirk, were visiting Leonard McCoy and Andrea Farnsworth. Doctor McCoy was a doctor on Pacifica now after they had finished their five-year mission in space. Jim had been an admiral in Starfleet for three years now and lived on Earth where he had an office at Starfleet Headquarters. They had already had another run-in with Klingons and Romulans since he had become an admiral, but they had not met anymore spacial rifts, but then again, they were no longer travelling through space. He had also had a run-in with bird folk on an unknown planet that they now knew was called Garresant. The planet's foliage gave off an aroma which was intoxicating to humans but had different effects on the natives. One of the natives had escaped from the planet by flying onto their ship, and he was now living in an unknown location on Earth…or Jim supposed he was on Earth. No one knew of his leaving Earth, and it had not been reported that he was seen on any other planets. Jim still did not like the fact that Kuaya, the bird man, was roaming free on the Earth, but he supposed if he was not causing trouble, it did not matter. Although, he had been nervous about what Kuaya's purpose was.

Jim was watching the sun rise, and it was just as beautiful on this planet as it was on Earth. He had sat and watched the moon come up as well…of course, there was more than one moon here, but they did not come up at the same times. He and his family had been there for a week now, but Bones had assured him that they were in no hurry for them to leave. Jim thought Bones was rather lonely living there on Pacifica, even after three years, and even though he had Andrea there. Jim had to admit, he missed the people from the Enterprise at times. He contacted Spock sometimes, and now Spock and Uhura had a child of their own. He had to wonder what that child would be like, whether it would be strictly Vulcan, or would she have emotions like humans. He had not met her as of yet.

While Jim sat there, Alex, who was five now, came running out onto the patio. "Good morning, Daddy," he said in his happy, jolly way.

"Good morning," Jim replied as he scooped Alex up into his lap. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I wanted to come out with you. Are you watching the sunrise again?"

"Yeah."

They looked out across the ocean which they were not far from. "See how it turns everything orange and purple and so many other colors?" Jim asked.

"Yeah," Alex replied.

Jim smiled at the reflection in Alex's big, blue eyes. "Why does it change the colors?" he asked.

Jim scowled at that question. "Because it's so low on the horizon and shining through more air," he answered.

"I think I want to be a scientist. I'm gonna go even further in space."

"You are?"

"Uh huh."

Carol came out onto the patio next. "You two are always up with the sun," she said.

Jim looked at her and smiled at her tousled hair. "Well, we don't have anything else to do while we're here on vacation," he replied.

"It is beautiful," she said as she looked at the sunrise. "Why don't we get some breakfast since we're up?"

"Sounds good. What did you have in mind?"

"Going out."

Jim stood up with Alex in his arms. "I think we can do that," he said. "I wonder if Bones is out yet?"

"I think I heard him earlier," Carol replied. She folded her arms and looked at Jim. "Do you think he and Andrea are happy together?"

Jim sighed. "I'm not a counselor and I don't know."

"Jim."

"Carol, I've told you before that we need to stay out of their life."

"We're not getting into their life. I just asked what you think?"

Jim frowned as he was getting ready to get a shower. "I haven't heard any arguing so I assume they are getting along."

"We argue. Does that mean we're not getting along?"

"No. But we're married."

Jim went on into the bathroom as Carol folded her arms. She knew he just liked to frustrate her sometimes.

When they were ready to leave, they left their bedroom. Everything was quiet, but Jim did find a note on the counter in the kitchen from Doctor McCoy telling them to make themselves at home. "Looks like we have the whole place to ourselves if we want it," Jim said.

"You would rather eat here?" Carol asked.

"Not necessarily."

Just then, the door chime sounded and Jim paused a moment at that odd sound. He thought only Bones could come up with something like that for a door chime. It sounded like something between a groan and some sort of doom sounding musical composition. He looked at Carol with one of his "I can't believe that" looks as he went on to the door.

Jim was even more surprised at who was at the door. "Anakin?" he said.

"Admiral," Anakin replied. "I was hoping I would find you here."

"How did you find me here? Come on in."

"Well, I tried to contact you on Earth, but they said you had come to Pacifica to visit Doctor McCoy." Anakin looked around the large living area as he walked into the house. "This is a nice place," he remarked.

"You were trying to contact me?"

Anakin turned to him. "Yeah," he said. "Padme and I have been living out on Triona, you know. We love it there. It's peaceful and beautiful. A lot of waterfalls. My mom is married now, and now that I know she has a life of her own, I thought maybe I could…join Starfleet."

Jim was rather surprised at that. "You want to…join Starfleet? Why?"

"Well, Padme and I are used to doing more than what we're doing now, and well…we're about to go nuts. I mean, surely we could do something."

"I'm sure you could, but you would have to go to the Academy."

"Padme would like to be in government if possible. She's already dabbled in that on Triona. I guess once you've been involved in that, it's hard to stay out of it."

"I'm sure it is."

"Couldn't I work for you?"

Jim considered that. He had to admit he had employed several beings whom he had picked up in his five year trek across the galaxy. "I'm not sure what that would be right now," he said. "Why don't you come with us? We're about to go have breakfast. Is Padme with you?"

"She's waiting for me," Anakin replied. "You know we have twins now, don't you?"

Jim was flabbergasted. "No, I don't think I've heard about that," he said.

"I know we haven't exactly kept in contact but we were trying to just make our own life and learn our way around. The twins are two now."

"Two? Well, that was a well-kept secret."

Jim looked at Carol. "You remember my wife, Carol," he said.

"Of course," Anakin replied.

"Let's go and have breakfast. We'll talk more."

"I have a transport out here so we can take it if you like."

"Sure."

They all got into the transport where Padme was with the two babies. "Hi," Carol said as she got in. "Oh, they're so adorable," she said as she looked at the babies.

"Thank you," Padme replied. "This is Luke and Leia."

Jim got in and put Alex between himself and Carol. "I don't want to sit in the middle," Alex declared.

"It won't hurt you just this time," Jim replied.

"I want to look out the window."

"You can see out the window."

"Not when I have to lean back in the seat."

"Never mind this argument," Carol said. "I'll sit in the middle." She moved over into the middle. "Now, is this better?"

"Sure," Jim replied.

"You could have sat in the middle."

"I don't want to. I'm an Admiral. I don't have to sit in the middle anymore."

"What does being an admiral have to do with it?"

"Because, I get in last when there are other's who rank lower than me. I get to sit by the window."

"You're with your family today."

"Can we have this debate later?"

"Yes."

Carol turned her attention back to Padme. "We didn't know you had children," Carol said.

"We've kinda kept to ourselves," Padme replied. "I'm sure he's told you that we want to be part of Starfleet."

Jim looked at Anakin. "Have you run into any trouble on Triona?" Jim asked.

"No," Anakin replied. "But…well, the kids are Force sensitive. I think maybe it would be better if we were around people who understand that."

"I'm sure it would, but I don't think we should broadcast that you're from another galaxy," Jim said quietly. "But there are a lot of strange occurrences in this galaxy as well."

They soon arrived at the restaurant and went inside. Jim was thinking about Anakin's questions. He was sure he could find some use for a Jedi but he was not sure he could explain him. As of now, no one knew they had brought anyone here from the other galaxy. It was not their choice anyway because Anakin had used the Force to sneak aboard the Enterprise and get to this galaxy along with his mother and wife.

Jim sat at the table thinking as conversations seemed to swirl around him. He had thought several times of what would happen if someone knew they brought someone here from another galaxy. After all, no one knew what sort of germs they might have that could infect someone who was not immune. He had not heard of any outbreaks on Triona, however, and Doctor McCoy had scanned them for any trace of any pathogens or such. Jim was not sure their technology could detect everything from the other galaxy since it was not the same.

"Jim, are you here with us or light years away?" Carol asked.

Jim looked at her. "I'm sorry," he said. "I was just thinking."

They ordered their breakfasts and then sat waiting. "Would you be nervous about having someone like me around?" Anakin asked.

"No," Jim answered. "It's not like we haven't picked up beings who could do strange things before." He leaned on the table. "The thing is: no one knows anyone from the other galaxy came here with us. We've kept that under tight secret."

"Oh. Well, you could always say I was from Triona. I've been living there for three years. Doesn't that count for a resident?"

"I guess, but I don't think other people on Triona use the Force."

"No, but none of them knew I did either, although they did notice that I had a lot of luck growing our own food."

"You used the Force to help?"

"Of course. I don't exactly call myself a farmer, but in our galaxy, there were Jedi who helped planets with agriculture when they struggled to feed their people."

"So you're still following the Jedi way?"

"Not exactly. I have been gazing into the Force."

Jim waited for Anakin to say more, but he seemed to just ponder. "What did you see?" Jim asked.

"I don't know," Anakin replied. "Master Yoda used to say that the Force was always in motion and that we couldn't always depend on what we saw. It was only one scenario. It could turn out another way simply by another glimmer in the Force…just like what happened when you and your crew came into the other galaxy."

"I see. You think you saw something about this galaxy?"

"It was more like a dream, and I don't really know what I saw…but you were in it."

"Me? What did I do?"

"Like I said, I'm not really sure, but I think you should be careful whatever missions you choose to go on."

"My missions now usually involve the Klingons since I'm their chosen ambassador."

"What do the Klingons look like?"

Jim described the Klingons and Anakin slowly shook his head. "That's not who I saw in my dream," he said.

Jim frowned. "What did the ones in your dream look like?"

"Well, I only saw one of these beings, but as I said, you can't go by one dream."

"I haven't received any missions. Carol and I are here on vacation. The Klingons have been rather quiet since that last conflict. It was more about a monstrous ship that the Nausicaans had acquired and were terrorizing the galaxy with it. We relieved them of it."

Anakin smiled. "You're quite a formidable foe even without the Force."

"I try to be."

"I've studied quite a lot with Spock. I've taught him more about using the Force, and he has taught me very much about self-control, emotion control, and accepting things rather than thinking I can change everything."

Jim nodded. "That sounds like Spock. Was it helpful?"

"Yes. Very much. I feel a lot calmer in the Force now. I think Qui-Gon would be proud of me."

"I'm sure they were confused about what happened to you."

"I do feel guilty about that, but I just wanted my own life."

"I'm sure they wouldn't have forced you to stay with the Jedi if you had wanted out."

"No. They wouldn't have but it's hard to break away."

"I guess it would be hard for me to break away from Starfleet as well."

They were silent a moment as they listened to Padme and Carol talk. "It's not easy governing a whole galaxy," Padme was saying.

"It's mostly not governed," Carol replied. "Most planets have their own governments. We just trade and share space."

"I have heard of some who cause trouble in this galaxy."

"Yes. There are some, as usual. However, I'm sure it will always be that way. Not everyone can agree."

"Perhaps more negotiations could help."

"I'm not sure that would work. Jim has been an ambassador for the Klingons for quite a while now and there are still hostiles."

"I'm not sure there will ever be a time when there won't be hostile Klingons," Jim added. "They have their own way of doing things and some feel that we're encroaching on their way of life."

"Maybe they just need a little persuasion," Anakin suggested.

"Like what?"

"Well, there's always the Force."

"Anakin, you can't force someone to agree with you," Padme said. "That wouldn't solve the problem."

"I'm not sure you could use the Force on the Klingons anyway," Jim said. "They're definitely strong minded."

"But you will help us get into Starfleet, won't you?" Padme asked.

Jim nodded. "Sure. I don't see any reason why you can't be."

When they were done eating, they agreed to go to the beach. Bones had said that Anakin and Padme could take the other guest room when he found out they were there. "I have a few more things to do," he said as he and Jim were talking. "I'll probably be here late. You get a planet full of multiple species and something's liable to happen."

"Right," Jim replied. "So what's going on? Some deadly virus?"

"Looks like it, so don't be getting too close to a bunch of people."

Jim yawned. "Ugh. I think I could just lie down and sleep rather than going to the beach today."

"I believe it was you who said once that vacations are to _do whatever you want_, right?"

"Right. You always bring up something."

"You're always sleepy when you get on vacation."

"That's cause I never get any sleep any other time."

"So sleep. I'll talk to you later."

"Good luck."

Jim rubbed his face as that transmission ended. He hated to disappoint Carol but he thought if he went to the beach, he would do nothing but sleep in the sun, and probably get sunburned which would send him to Bones to treat him.

Carol came from the bathroom dressed in a red bikini. Jim smiled. "That's nice," he said.

"You really like it?" Carol asked.

"Absolutely…but I don't think I want to go right now."

Carol put her hands on her hips. "Why not?"

"I'm sleepy. I know I slept last night but I'm just sleepy."

"Fine. I'm sure Padme and I can have fun with the children. They'll love building sand castles."

"Right."

Carol walked over to him. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Sure," Jim replied.

"You're not usually this sleepy this time of the morning."

"Well, I am today."

Jim thought he was having a hard time staying awake even standing there talking. Carol touched his face. "You feel rather warm," she said.

"Oh, please, don't try to get me to go and see Bones," Jim replied. "If I sleep a while, I'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"If I'm not, then I'll go see Bones."

"You'd better."

Carol watched him lie down on the bed. She was not sure he was fine. She would just get Doctor McCoy to come and check on him while she was gone. She got her things together and got Alex, and they went outside with Anakin, Padme, and their two children. "Jim's not coming," Carol said. "He's resting."

"Resting?" Anakin asked. "He didn't seem tired earlier."

"I'm sending Doctor McCoy to check on him. He won't know he's coming until he arrives."

"You think he's sick?"

"I'm not sure. He's not normally one to get sick."

"Maybe someone should stay here."

"Are you trying to get out of going to the beach?" Padme asked.

"You know how I feel about sand," Anakin said. "Any excuse will do."

"Anakin, your children are going to enjoy building sand castles. Don't you want to see that?"

"Of course I do, but…maybe someone should stay with him until the doctor arrives."

"You're coming later though, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm contacting the doctor right now," Carol said. "It shouldn't be long."

Anakin went back into the condo and went to the door of Jim's room. He closed his eyes as he reached out with the Force. He could definitely tell that Jim was sleeping, but he could also detect some sort of life form…a pathogen. It was very tiny, however. He stayed in the living room until Doctor McCoy arrived.

"I think he's infected with some pathogen," Anakin said.

"How do you know that?" Bones asked.

"The Force."

Bones went into Jim's room and scanned him while he was still sleeping. "I'll say he is," he grumbled. "He never wants to admit when he's sick."

Jim opened his eyes. "Bones, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Carol asked me to come and check on you," Bones replied. "It's a good thing I did. You're infected with that same pathogen I've been treating."

"What?"

"Just lie still."

"Is it catching?"

Bones frowned. "Now, how else would it get spread around this planet?"

Jim had to admit he did not feel well. "How long will I have to be treated?" he asked.

"Until you're well. You'll have to come to the hospital and let me give you some injections. I don't have them here."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. So, let's go."

Jim sat up. "I have to walk?" he asked.

"We have a transport."

Anakin went along with them to the transport. He hoped his family did not get infected with some virus. "Maybe you should test us all," he suggested.

"I will now that it's struck this place," Bones replied. "I'll bring some equipment home with me this evening, but since we caught it this early, he most likely hasn't passed it on to anyone else."

"Early?" Jim asked. "How bad would I feel if it was later?"

"You don't want to know."

Anakin could not forget the nightmares he had been having. He thought they had to mean something since he did not even know Jim Kirk all that well. He supposed the time he spent around him had caused a connection in the Force. He had a hard time remembering exactly what happened in that dream, however, but he knew it was bad. He would just hang around and try to prevent whatever it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim stayed at the hospital for a day, and when Bones thought he had eradicated the virus, he went back to the condo. Carol was not there. He had found that she really loved to be on the beach and during the time they had been on Pacifica, she had acquired a golden tan. He had gotten some himself, although Bones thought they should not be out in the sun so much.

Jim lay on the bed in their room. He did not feel like being out on the beach today. He was just glad he would not die of some deadly virus, but he had to wonder how that virus got started on this planet. He could not forget the time they had come to Pacifica for shore leave and his crew was attacked with a virus made by none other than Khan. He knew that was not the case this time though. He also remembered the viruses that had been spread by those who kidnapped him and stranded him on a strange planet. He closed his eyes at his thoughts. He had to stop thinking everything was connected to something like that. Sometimes, things just happened.

That afternoon, Jim was feeling better, and they all sat in the living room while the three children played, running and squealing. Jim finally got up and went outside to sit on the terrace and watch the ocean. Not that he was tired of the kids, but he wanted to feel the ocean breeze now that he did not feel sick. He sat on a bench at the side of the terrace and watched the ocean waves crash on the beach.

Bones came out onto the terrace next. He sat down beside Jim. "So, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better," Jim replied. "I'm not feeling sick."

"Great." Bones was silent a moment. "Jim, I wanted to ask you something."

Jim waited a moment and then looked at Bones. "What is it?"

"Well, it's not extremely important. I was just wondering if you…" Bones folded his arms and looked out at the ocean.

"If I what, Bones?"

Bones stood up. "I'll ask you later."

Jim watched him go back into the apartment. He wondered what that was all about. While he pondered that, Carol came out there. "Jim," she said as she sat down. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Wow," Jim said. "What was that for?"

"Because I love you." Carol kissed him again. "Jim."

"Carol."

"I want to have another baby."

Jim's eyes widened with that. Before he could say anything, Carol kissed him again. "Well, you don't want to make it out here, do you?" he asked after that kiss.

Carol laughed. "Don't be silly. What do you think about it?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I actually didn't think you wanted more children."

"I do now." She kissed him again. "Don't you? Just think of how much fun we can have making one."

Jim almost laughed. "I'm thinking about it alright. What brought this on?" He heard an outburst of laughter from the kids who were still playing in the house. "Empty arms syndrome?"

"Jim, Alex is five now. I just think I want another baby. He needs a brother or sister."

"Of course. That's fine with me."

Carol smiled and kissed him again. "I have to see Doctor McCoy soon before we leave to go home," she said and kissed him again.

Jim watched her as she got up and headed back into the apartment smiling over her shoulder at him. He blew out a breath and looked back out at the ocean. He actually had not thought of having more children. He and Carol had not actually planned to have Alex, but he was certainly glad he was there. He licked his lips and wondered if Carol had been wearing strawberry flavored lipstick or gloss.

Bones came back out onto the terrace. Jim looked up at him as he stood beside the bench. "Well, have you figured out what you want to ask me now?" Jim asked.

Bones sat down. He wished he did not always feel embarrassed when he talked about something about Andrea and himself. "I know what I want to ask you," he said.

"What is it?"

"I was…"

Just then, Carol came out there bringing Jim a glass of lemonade. "I thought you might need something to drink," she said and kissed him. She turned to go back into the house. "Doctor McCoy, I'd like an appointment with you before we go back home."

"Sure, anytime," Bones replied. "How about tomorrow morning?"

"Good."

Carol went on back into the house. Bones looked at Jim. "What's that all about?" he asked.

"She's just feeling lovable today," Jim replied. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Oh yeah." Bones paused a moment. "You have the authority to perform marriage ceremonies on Federation worlds, right?"

Jim was a little surprised by that question. "Yes. Why?"

"Well…I'd like you to…" Bones folded his arms. "Do I have to spell it out? You know what I want to ask you."

"You're going to marry Andrea? Finally?"

"Do you have to sound so surprised?"

"I am surprised, but I'm happy for you."

"She wants to get married and have a family."

"And you do too, right?"

"Of course…yeah, I want that too."

Jim just stared at him a moment. "What's wrong, Bones?"

"You know what it is."

Jim frowned. "Bones, you've been with her all this time," he said. "Don't you know if you love her?"

"Jim, this is still difficult for me," Bones replied. "It scares me."

"Why are you asking me this if you don't really want to get married?"

"Andrea wants to. I want you to do the ceremony before you leave." Bones stood up. "I'll make arrangements. We just want a simple ceremony on the beach."

"Okay, Bones. Don't you want to tell Spock or anyone?"

"Sure, you can tell him."

Bones went back into the house. Jim scowled at that. He thought Bones seemed like he was being forced into getting married. Bones had never really told him exactly what happened in that situation with his ex-wife. He intended to find out now.

Jim went back into the house but Bones was not in the living room. Carol sat on a stool at the bar. She smiled at him. "Where did Doctor McCoy go?" he asked.

"I think he said he was going to the hospital for a while," Carol said.

"Now?"

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. I'm just wanting to talk to him about something."

"Jim, you didn't discuss our talk with him, did you?"

"No. This has nothing to do with that. It's something he and I were talking about."

"Oh. Are you going after him?"

"Yeah, I think I am. I'll see you later." He leaned over and kissed her. "Maybe we can practice tonight," he whispered.

Carol laughed. "I'd love to."

Jim went on to their room and changed into different clothes. When he came back into the living room, Anakin was waiting for him. "You going somewhere?" he asked.

"I'm going to find Bones," Jim replied. "He said he was going to the hospital. I want to talk to him."

"You mind if I go with you?"

"Why?"

"You know, just to make sure everything goes right."

Jim considered that. "Are you saying you want to be my bodyguard?"

"If that's what you want to call it. Can you think of anyone who would be better?"

"I don't think I need a bodyguard."

"Can't hurt. I promise I won't listen to your conversation. I'll just be around to know if something weird or dangerous is going on."

Carol came over to them then. "What do you mean, something dangerous?" she asked.

Jim frowned at Anakin. "Now, you see what you did?" he asked. "There's nothing going on. I'm on vacation. I haven't had any threats or anything. Just because I was sick doesn't mean someone is trying to kill me."

"Kill you?"

"Carol, Anakin thinks because he had a nightmare about something, I need a bodyguard." Jim could see the concern on her face. "Fine, he can come along. Just don't be worrying."

Anakin followed Jim outside. Jim stopped and faced him. "I would appreciate it if you would not be upsetting my wife," he declared. "She's had enough to worry about the last few years without you causing worry over nothing."

"Yes sir," Anakin replied.

Jim glared at him as he wondered if that was a sarcastic remark. He turned and went out to get a transport to the hospital. Anakin got in with him. "You're angry," Anakin said.

"Sure I am!" Jim replied. "You're gonna cause Carol unnecessary worry. I don't like that."

"I'm sorry."

They were silent a moment. "I'm really serious about this," Anakin said. "Something's gonna happen."

"I'm not going to panic over something you saw in a dream and don't even know who it was who was supposed to be trying to kill me."

"There haven't been any problems with anyone lately? Anything strange?"

"Not lately. I haven't been anywhere to be in something dangerous or strange."

"The Klingons sound like Deathwatch."

"Deathwatch?"

"A group of Mandalorians who didn't like their queen."

"Oh. Yeah, that sounds like them alright. With the Klingons, they have Houses, and whichever one is dominating is the one the other Klingons follow. But the chancellor they have now wants peace with the galaxy, and there are rogue Klingons who are not going along with it. They've tried to assassinate him, they've tried to assassinate me, kidnapped me, consorted with the Romulans, the Nausicaans, just anything to get in dominance."

"Why would they be after you?"

"Because I was the negotiator. Chancellor Gorkon trusted me, and therefore the others hated me."

"Maybe there's something going on that you don't know about."

"I haven't even heard a hint from the Klingons that anything is wrong. Besides, you said it wasn't the Klingons in your dream. The only other odd thing that has happened to me was when I was stranded on Garresant with those bird people."

Anakin frowned. "Bird people?" he asked.

"Yeah. There are these tribes of bird people, but they're not a threat to me because they can't even get off their planet. It's a complicated place."

"I'd like to hear about it. Are you sure there are none of them out in the galaxy?"

"No…well, except one. Kuaya escaped the planet when we got off it. He lives on Earth now, as far as I know."

Anakin pondered that a moment. "Where on Earth?" he asked.

"I don't know. I don't like it that we don't know where he is."

"You think there's more to his leaving his planet than escaping."

Jim frowned. "Don't read my mind," he said.

"I'm not reading your mind, but I will tell you this… the beings I saw in my dream had wings and some didn't."

Jim was not sure what to say to that. "He's the only one who got off his planet," he said.

"As far as you know…"

They soon arrived at the hospital and went inside. Jim had no trouble finding Bones who was simply making rounds in the hospital. He was surprised to see Jim. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Something wrong?"

"No, and yes," Jim replied. "I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Bones."

"I'm busy right now."

"Then I'll follow you. Why did you suddenly decide it was time to make rounds at the hospital?"

"Because I feel like it," Bones said without looking up from his datapad.

"Are you never going to stop running?" Jim asked.

Bones stopped then and looked at Jim. "What?"

"When are you ever going to talk to me about everything that happened? You've always just shrugged it off. I want to know."

"I don't have to tell you anything…Admiral. If you don't have anything else to talk about, why don't you go home?"

Jim frowned. "Fine. I will…and I'll find another doctor for my wife!"

Jim turned and started toward the turbo lift. Bones was surprised at himself. "Jim! Wait!"

Jim stopped at the turbo lift, and Bones came over to him. "I'm sorry," Bones said. "I didn't mean that. You're my best friend."

"Then, why don't we have a talk when you get home?" Jim asked. "You've always wanted me to tell you everything and let you help me with my problems, even let you take me to a psychiatrist. When are you going to do the same? You think I came all the way down here because I was bored?"

"Fine. I'll finish this here, and we'll talk."

"Good."

Jim pressed the button for the turbo lift. Anakin followed him into the lift. Bones just stood there a moment. He knew it was time for him to level with Jim about everything. It would not be easy because he hated talking about it…it was like reliving the emotions and sorrow all over again.

Jim went on back to the…apartment. He thought it was more like a house than an apartment because it was not attached to others. When he arrived, the children were asleep on pallets in the living room floor. "I guess they finally tired out," Jim whispered.

Anakin smiled at the sleeping children. "They look so sweet when they're sleeping," he replied.

Jim chuckled at that. He went to the patio doors and could see that Padme and Carol were sitting in chairs sunning on the terrace. "Mommy time, I guess," he said.

Carol looked around the back of the chair at him. "Jim." She got up and grabbed her towel. She came to the door. "I have something I want to show you," she said as she stepped up to him.

"What is it?" Jim asked.

"Come on."

Jim followed her to their room. She closed the door when he was inside. She grabbed him in a passionate kiss. He was surprised for a moment but then he tightened his arms around her and pushed her onto the bed. He leaned over her. "Woman, you've been playing with me all day," he said.

"I'm not playing now," Carol replied and pulled the tie on her bikini.

Jim wondered if they had ever been that wild or that erotic. He woke up wondering how long he had been asleep. He turned onto his back and looked at Carol. He thought she was asleep but she opened her eyes. "Was that as good for you as it was for me?" he asked.

"Oh yes," Carol replied. She pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"You sure are frisky today."

"Jim, I love you."

Jim could see the sincerity in her eyes. "I…"

She kissed him again before he could reply. "I know you love me," she said. "You are so good to me, and you love our son. You're a wonderful dad."

Jim was not sure what to say. "You don't have to bribe me into wanting another baby," he said.

"Jim, I'm being serious. I mean it."

Jim brushed her hair back from her face. "I'll accept that," he said. "Are we gonna go at it again?"

Carol laughed at that. "I wouldn't like anything better."

By the time Jim got out of their room, it was late afternoon, and Bones was back. Alex was also up again and was running around the beach with the twins now. Jim went out onto the terrace where Bones was standing watching everyone else on the beach.

"Bones," Jim said. "Why aren't you out there?"

"I was wondering if you were coming," Bones replied.

Just then, Carol came from the house. "Jim, aren't you coming?" she asked.

"In a minute," Jim replied. He waited till Carol was out on the beach, and then he looked at Bones. "Well, why don't we sit down over there?"

"Might as well," Bones said.

They sat on the bench. Bones folded his arms and just stared out at the ocean, frowning. "You know, I have never really talked about this," he said. "Not the whole thing, anyway."

"I can believe that," Jim replied.

"I just didn't see the point."

"We've been friends a long time, Bones. All I've ever heard were bits and pieces. Tell me what happened."

"Well, she was convinced that I was cheating on her," Bones said.

"Were you?" Jim asked.

"No. At least not at that time. Jim, do I have to confess my whole checkered past to you?"

"No. Did she find out or something?"

"I actually told her. I mean, it was only one time. It's not like I carried on an affair for months. It was just stupid. I was working too much and…well, she wouldn't have it that I was faithful to her. She wanted a divorce, and she was from a very powerful and rich family. I was a nobody doctor in a small place. I didn't have a chance. She took everything because they had lawyers that made me look like a piece of trash. I even lost my job. I was homeless. You know that. I didn't know where to go. I stayed on barges crossing the Mississippi River until I got over to Iowa. I didn't want to join Starfleet, but it was the only place I could go where a person isn't judged by their past. It got me off Earth."

"Well, that's just about what I thought happened, Bones. I'm glad you joined. I don't know if I would have made it without you."

"Why?"

"I think having you as a roommate kept me out of trouble."

Bones laughed at that. "Are you serious? I even changed the codes on the door trying to keep you out."

Jim laughed. "I know, but it wasn't that hard to figure out."

"Yeah, for some genius repeat offender."

"I've changed a lot since then."

"I'll agree with that, Jim. Thanks for letting me spill my guts to you all these years."

"I think I've spilled mine to you and Spock more than you have to me."

"Yeah, but who's counting?" Bones paused a moment. "What do you think of Andrea?"

"I always thought she was a great person, and Bones…she loves you. She would have to to put up with you."

"Thanks a lot," Bones said. "Carol must adore you."

Jim chuckled as he thought of the afternoon he and Carol had before now. "Like I said, I've changed a lot since our academy days."

"I guess I could call Spock and tell him I'm gonna finally marry Andrea."

"I think you should. He's out this way. Maybe he can stop by if his supervising Admiral says it's okay."

"Right."

Just then, Bones heard the communicator chime in the house. "I'll be back," he said.

Jim went on out to the beach where Carol was playing with Alex. "Daddy, did you see my sand castle?" Alex asked.

"Which one is yours?" Jim asked.

Alex ran over to one of the castles. "This one."

"Hey, that's awesome. You're getting better all the time."

"Why don't you build one?"

"Maybe I will." Jim knelt in the sand and began scooping sand with the bucket. "What kind should I build?"

"The biggest you ever built!"

Carol smiled as she came over to them. Luke Skywalker came over to them. He was only two but he could talk in baby talk. "I can build one with no hands," he said with his big blue eyes shining with excitement.

"Oh you can?" Jim asked.

"Yes." Luke stared at the sand concentrating.

Jim and Carol watched as the grains of sand began moving and coming together in a castle form. Anakin walked over there and stood over Luke. "Luke," he said. "What did I tell you about doing that out in public?"

Luke looked up at his father with a guilty look. "You know you're not supposed to do that," Anakin scolded. "You're lucky no one else saw that."

Jim was a little surprised at the skill Luke had at only two. "Are you teaching him?" he asked.

"Of course," Anakin replied. "An undisciplined Jedi wouldn't do anyone any good."

Jim nodded. He went back to playing with Alex as Anakin and Luke walked away. Alex looked at the small, detailed castle that Luke had made. "How did he do that, Daddy?" Alex asked.

Jim looked at Alex. "Well, he's gifted," he said. "He can do things we can't."

Alex lay down on the sand looking at the castle. "It's a nice castle."

"Even better than mine?"

"You haven't built yours yet."

By the time Jim got his castle built, the sun was starting to go down, but he had built it as big as possible. "How do you like that?" he asked.

"It's great," Alex said. "Let's play like we're knights!"

"Fighting for the castle?"

"Yeah!"

Carol was sitting on the terrace again watching Jim and Alex. She had noticed that Doctor McCoy had disappeared, and not long after that, Andrea had disappeared. She thought she might be glad when they went home. She was tired of the vacation now and she wanted to be home in their private apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, Jim and the others were starting to get concerned about Bones and Andrea because they had not been back to the condo and had not contacted them. "Why wouldn't he let us know where they were going?" Carol asked. "Is he so rude to visitors?"

"I can't imagine where he would go," Jim replied. "I tried to contact him on the communicator, but I didn't get an answer."

"Do you think something's wrong?"

Jim shook his head. "He got a call earlier today and I didn't see him after that. I don't know."

"Andrea was only here a few minutes after she came home from work."

"Something must have happened. You know how Bones is. I'm sure he'll tell us later. Right now, let's cook together."

Carol smiled. "What are we making?" she asked.

Jim opened the refrigerator and the freezer. "Let's see…" he said as he contemplated what to make. "What do you want?"

"I never get tired of seafood. Why don't we make a variety?"

"Sounds good to me."

While they were cooking, Padme came to the half bar between the kitchen and the living room. "Do they always leave without notice?" she asked.

"No," Jim replied. "I don't know what's going on. They're not answering the communicator either."

"You think something's wrong?"

"I don't know. We'll find out later."

"You need any help fixing dinner?"

"You're welcome to fix a dish."

Padme smiled. "I think I will. Something we ate on Triona which I love."

When they were done cooking the dishes, they all sat at the table. Jim was starting to get concerned about Bones. It was just not like him to stay out of touch this long when he had guests at his condo.

Just as Jim thought that, they heard something outside, and soon, Doctor McCoy and Andrea came in. "Sorry we were gone so long," Bones said. "We had some business to take care of. I see you guys are making yourselves at home."

"Why don't the two of you join us?" Carol asked. "There's plenty."

"I'd love to," Andrea replied. "I'm starved."

Bones sat in the chair next to Jim, but he was not sure he wanted to eat. Jim studied Bones' face a moment. "So, what's going on?" he asked.

Bones looked at him, looking more worried than Jim had seen him in quite a while. "I'll tell you later, Jim," he said.

"Did something happen?"

"Yeah." Bones stood up. "I'm not hungry right now. I'll see you all later."

Bones left the table and went to his room. Everyone else looked at Andrea. "I'll let him tell you," she said. She tried to smile. "So, what's been going on while we were out?"

Jim concentrated on his food and did not really hear the conversations that were going around the table. He thought something bad must have happened for Bones to be so distraught. He finished eating and then stood up. "Excuse me," he said.

Jim went down the hallway but he went to Bones' room and knocked. "Bones, are you alright?" he asked.

Bones came to the door and opened it. "I'm fine, Jim," he said.

"You don't look fine. What's going on?"

"Come on in."

Jim went into the room and Bones stood at the window looking out at the ocean. "So what happened?" Jim asked.

Bones was silent a moment. "Pamela's dead," he said.

Jim had not been expecting anything like that. "Why? What happened?" he asked.

"She had a horse-riding accident."

Jim tried to think of what to say next. "Who told you? And why were you gone so long?"

"It's a long story, Jim."

"You don't want to tell me? I'm sorry if I'm being nosey."

"No. It's not that. You know I…" Bones chuckled at himself. "I hate how hard it is for me to discuss things. I feel embarrassed about the whole situation."

"Come on, Bones. This is me you're talking to."

Bones sat down on the stool in front of the window where he could see the last rays of the sun about to disappear over the horizon. Jim sat down as well. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Jim said. "I'm here for you though."

Bones nodded. "I know. Jim, I have a twelve year old daughter. She hasn't even seen me since she was a baby."

Realization came to Jim. "And now…her mom's gone," Jim said. "What are you gonna do?"

"I did send her letters and birthday gifts. Maybe she knew I cared about her."

"Bones, what are you saying?"

Bones looked at Jim then. "She's on her way to Pacifica," he said. "What am I supposed to say? She's coming to live with a stranger."

"Stop. You are not a stranger because you're her father whether she ever really knew you or not."

"I'm trying to imagine how I would feel if I were her."

"When is she arriving?"

"In about three days. Jim, please don't go back to Earth yet. I can't do this by myself."

"You won't be by yourself. You have Andrea."

"I know that, but…you're a father. You also know what it's like not to have a father."

Jim frowned. "Bones, you're gonna do fine," he said. "Just don't be so cynical and blunt. Have a little more bedside manner when you're talking to your kid."

Bones shook his head. "Jim, this is serious," he said.

"I'm being serious. Relax. Really all kids want is love."

"What if she hates me?"

"She might be uncomfortable for a while, but I think she will understand more than you think."

"Well, I want you to do our wedding ceremony. I want that done before she gets here."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean, am I sure? You think I want her to see me getting married right after she gets here?"

"It might just break the ice, Bones."

"Are you kidding? No. I want it done before she gets here so she won't have to go through any weird, awkward stuff like that. She'll be coming to live with two parents."

"You're way to hard on yourself," Jim said. "Who told you she was coming?"

"Some lawyer. She's bringing her here. I want you to stay here, Jim. Don't leave me like this."

"Bones, I'm supposed to be back at Headquarters…but I guess I can ask Admiral Winston for another few days. Come on, why don't we go outside and sit? Think about something else."

"I can't think about anything else. I don't want her to hate me."

"She won't hate you. Why do you think she would hate you?"

Bones was silent a few moments. "Bones, why do you think she would hate you?" Jim asked again.

"Because…the last time I sent her a birthday gift, she sent it back and sent me a letter that said _I hate you and I never want to see you_," Bones replied. "Now, she's coming here."

"She'll change her mind. Maybe she was just angry that you weren't there."

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Just don't overthink it. She's distraught over losing her mom, and she's going to need you, so maybe she's just as nervous as you are."

"I guess we can't know till she gets here, can we?"

"No. Why don't we go see one of those movies you like so well?"

Bones shook his head. "I don't think I want to do that," he said. "I contacted Spock and told him Andrea and I are getting married. He said he could be here tomorrow."

"Great. I suppose the family and I could return to Earth with Spock," Jim said. "I suppose I can ask him to stay here as well."

"You are his commanding Admiral."

"Not when I'm on vacation, but I'm going to talk to Admiral Winston. Just relax, and don't be so hard on yourself."

"I'll try."

Jim left that room and went to his own room. He had no way of knowing how Bones felt. He had been in Alex's life since he was born. He could not imagine his life being any other way.

While Jim pondered that, Carol and Alex came into the room. Alex was almost ready to sleep, but he was still bouncing and running. "It's bath time, young man," Carol said. "You've probably got a pound of sand on you." She looked at Jim who was just lying on the bed. "Everything alright?"

"I'll tell you later," Jim replied.

After Alex had his bath, he was asleep in no time. Jim put him to bed and then got into bed himself. Carol was waiting for him. "So, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Bones," Jim said. "He's had some distressing news and I don't know how to help him."

"What happened?"

"His ex-wife died. She had a horse-riding accident."

Carol was shocked to hear about that. She was not sure what to say. "What's going on? Some sort of legal trouble?"

"No. You know Bones has a daughter."

"Oh yes. You mean, she's coming here?"

Jim nodded. "He thinks she's going to hate him," he said. "He wants me to stay here to meet her with him. I can't just abandon him."

"When is she arriving?"

"Less than three days. He's really upset. I told him he had no idea how she would react, and that he shouldn't be so hard on himself."

"He's nervous."

"I'll say. I told him he wasn't a stranger to her because he's her father."

"How old is she?"

"Twelve."

"You never know how a child will react."

"He wants me to do their wedding ceremony tomorrow so that will be out of the way. I thought maybe he should let her see the wedding. Maybe it would make her feel included. I don't know."

"It's hard to say. She might be terribly upset by something like that. Maybe she thinks he didn't love her mother."

"Well, he did."

"And you're going to stay here and meet her with him?"

"I guess. He wants me to. I told him he wasn't alone because Andrea is here." Jim sat up. "I can't think of anyone I would rather have next to me in trouble besides you."

Carol sat up beside him. "What are you saying?" she asked.

"I don't understand why he needs anyone besides Andrea."

"Jim, you can't compare others with your feelings."

"He said it was because I'm a father and because I know what it's like not to have a father."

"Then maybe that's the real reason. Don't you think he loves Andrea?"

"That's the problem. I don't know."

Jim got out of bed and got into a pair of shorts and went out onto the terrace. Carol followed him. "I think you're reading too much into this," she said.

"Am I?" Jim asked. "He's so worried about what happened in the past that he can't even live in the here and now."

"Why would he marry her if he doesn't really want to?"

Jim considered that. "Maybe he does and he's just afraid to show it."

"Maybe he shows it to her in private. Maybe he just doesn't like to show it publicly."

"You could be right."

"You should come back to bed and stop worrying about this."

"Maybe but if all this doesn't work out, he's going to remember me being here during the whole mess," Jim declared.

"It certainly won't be your fault," Carol replied. "You had nothing to do with this situation."

Jim shook his head. "I did kinda push him to give Andrea a chance."

"Give her a chance, Jim, not marry her. There's a big difference."

"Maybe. I just hope this works out for them and he's happier than he's ever been in life."

"Me too. Now, let's go back to bed."

Jim went back to bed but he lay there thinking about the situation until way in the night, and then he thought he heard noise, so he got up and went to the kitchen. Bones was in the kitchen and he was startled when Jim came in. "What are you doing up?" Bones asked.

"Can't sleep," Jim replied. "And I heard something in here."

"Well, I'm hungry now. You want a midnight snack?"

"Sure. Why not?" Jim looked at the watermelon half Bones was taking out of the refrigerator. "Looks good."

They went to the table and Bones got two forks and a knife. He cut the watermelon half into quarters and gave one to Jim. They ate in silence for a few minutes. "Are you looking forward to tomorrow?" Jim asked.

"Sure," Bones replied. "I'm nervous. I feel like my life is…exploding, and I'm trying to catch all the pieces."

"Bones, I think you're about to be happier than you've been in a long time, and you need to just let it happen."

"I'm trying."

"Stop being so nervous."

"Weren't you nervous when you got married?"

"Of course. You're about to have everything you ever wanted."

"How do you know what I want, Jim?"

"Doesn't everyone want happiness?"

"Okay. I'll try harder."

"Good. I just want to know that you're happy."

Bones thought about that a moment. "If you're wondering if I love Andrea, the answer is…yes, I do love her. Jim, I just have a hard time giving her my whole heart, especially that part that was hurt so badly the last time."

Jim did not know what to say to that. "It's hard for you to trust and believe that it's going to last," he said.

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Have you ever seen a doctor about depression?"

"Maybe I am a little depressed. I've gotten this far."

"Just relax. It's gonna be alright. I think Carol and I will be coming to see you when you're old and gray and an even bigger grouch than you are now, and Andrea will be right here with you…the two of you sitting out there rocking in your rocking chairs watching the ocean."

"You know, you make that sound really boring," Bones said. "You might be sitting out somewhere at a cabin in the mountains rocking on the front porch too."

Jim smiled. "I might be, and I'm going to love every minute."

"I'm sure I will too."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Carol went to her appointment with Doctor McCoy. Jim sat on the beach watching Alex run and play. He thought that child never got tired, he just got sleepy. Jim wondered what it would be like to have two children. He thought he might be stressed out wondering about that for nine months.

Anakin came out with Luke and Leia and sat down beside Jim. "Good morning," he said.

"Morning," Jim replied.

"So, what's going on around here? Seems like a lot of tension."

"I guess you could say there is. Bones has some personal matters to work out. He and Andrea are getting married today."

"Well, that can definitely bring tension."

"Yeah, and he's also got other things going on."

"Anything I can help with?"

"No. He has to work it out on his own." Jim was silent a moment. "I think I'm actually getting tired of the beach. I'm ready to go back home. I don't like doing nothing."

"But back there you sit in an office all day."

"I'm still working, thinking, directing…a lot different than sitting around here all day."

"I guess once you get used to all that activity, it's hard to get away from it."

"It is. What do you think you want to do?"

"I wouldn't mind being a pilot. You know I can do that."

Jim thought about that a moment. "Where am I supposed to tell them that you've been a pilot?" he asked. "_OH, yeah, he was a pilot in another galaxy that we got sucked into, and he stowed away on my ship and came to this galaxy along with his wife and mother_."

"Do you have to be so sarcastic? You remind me of Yoda."

"Yoda was sarcastic?"

"When he wanted to be."

"Do you ever think you want to go back?"

Anakin considered that a moment. "Sometimes," he said. "But even if we tried, we might not end up at the right time. What then?"

"I wonder how they're doing. I can't help but wonder if Palpatine was kept out of power."

"Hopefully. He could hide his evil very well."

Later that day, the Enterprise arrived at Pacifica. Jim was waiting when Spock came from the ship. "Admiral, it is good to see you," Spock said.

"It's good to see you too, Spock," Jim replied.

"I believe the crew will enjoy their recreation while Uhura and I attend the wedding ceremony."

"I'm sure they will."

Uhura came from the ship next. She greeted Jim. "I take it you've enjoyed your vacation," she said.

"I have," Jim replied. "I think I'm ready for it to be over though."

"Where is Doctor McCoy?" Spock asked.

"He's busy getting ready," Jim said. "He's been nervous about getting married, you know."

"I see."

They got a transport that would take them to the condo. Jim was going to perform the wedding ceremony on the beach. "You could have performed this ceremony, you know," Jim said.

"He did not ask me to," Spock replied.

Jim leaned back on the seat. "Did Bones tell you about his daughter?" he asked.

Spock and Uhura were both surprised by that question. "He did not mention her," Spock said.

Jim told Spock and Uhura what was happening with Bones. "He's really nervous so he's liable to be even more cynical today than usual," Jim said.

"I would not be surprised," Spock replied. "And I would probably be perplexed if he were not cynical."

They soon arrived at the condo and went inside. Carol was in the living room dressed in a blue, floor-length dress. She smiled. "It's so good to see the two of you," she said as she hugged Uhura. She looked at Jim. "I think you need to go in and help your friend. He's extremely nervous, and has been wondering where you were, although he knew."

"Okay," Jim replied. "Come on, Spock."

Jim and Spock went down the hallway to Bones' room, and Jim knocked. Anakin opened the door. "I'm glad you're here," Anakin said. "I hope you can help him more than I could. Hi, Spock. How's it going?"

"Everything is tolerable," Spock replied.

Jim and Spock went into Bones' room as Anakin went out. "You're finally here!" Bones said. "I thought you had abandoned me."

"Are you kidding?" Jim asked. "You knew where I was going."

"Right."

Jim and Spock had thought Bones was coming over to them but instead he turned back to walk the other way as he was pacing. "Why are you pacing like that?" Jim asked.

"Jim, right now, I feel like I want to throw up, cry my eyes out, and die. So just give me a minute."

"Relax, Bones."

"Do you realize I'm about to get married? Something I swore to myself I'd never do again?"

"Stop pacing. You're going to make yourself dizzy."

Jim grabbed Bones by the shoulders as he turned to pace back the other way. "Why are you so nervous?" he asked.

"I just told you," Bones replied. "Oh, hi, Spock."

"Leonard," Spock said.

"Jim, do you realize…Andrea and I, we haven't…crossed the boundary yet."

Jim scowled at that metaphor. "What? What do you mean…" Suddenly realization came to Jim. "Oh! You mean…well, that's none of my business."

"Leonard," Spock said, grabbing both their attention. "When Uhura and I married, we had not _crossed the boundary, _as you call it. Why should that matter? Do you consider that your bride is willing to marry you? You have no faith in her love for you."

Bones just stood there silent a moment. "That's quite a revelation coming from you, Spock, the one who shows no emotion," he declared.

"As one who has had to learn that love is an emotion that I cannot ignore, I believe I am quite versed in this subject."

"Am I taking lessons from a Vulcan about love?"

"Bones, he is right," Jim said. "She is marrying you in spite of your cynical nature." Jim scowled. "Are you telling me that the two of you have lived here together all this time and you've never…"

"We do have separate rooms, in case you didn't notice."

Jim had to admit he had not paid much attention to that. "And all that time on the Enterprise?"

"Jim, he should not dwell on the subject nor should he have to explain it to you," Spock declared. "It is not a shame."

"I never said it was. I'm just surprised."

"You guys stop talking about me like I'm not standing here," Bones said. "What if she doesn't even like it?"

Jim rolled his eyes at that. "Let's not go there. You're worrying about something that's between the two of you. Like Spock said, she is marrying you."

"Yeah. She wouldn't be marrying me if she didn't love me, right? I mean, it's not like I'm super wealthy or have a lot to offer. I'm just a country doctor living on a recreation world, treating sprained ankles and deadly viruses. It's not like we'll have a glamorous life or be famous."

"Bones, you need help. She has to love you to put up with this. Besides, you're gonna have a great honeymoon…just because."

Bones sighed. "The honeymoon. Do you know how difficult it is to plan a honeymoon when you live on a recreation world?"

"No. My honeymoon was in a hotel in the old West."

"Well, it's not easy here. We're going to stay in a cabin in the mountains…or we were."

"What do you mean, you were?" Jim asked.

"We can't now. I have to be here when Mia arrives."

"You could spend one night there. You should do that."

Bones considered that. "Right. Just one night alone together." Bones rubbed his forehead. "Jim, I think I'm gonna faint."

"No. Sit down," Jim said.

Bones sat down beside the window. "I'm making too much of this, right?" he asked.

"You are," Jim said.

Bones pulled at his shirt collar. "I really think I'm gonna faint, Jim."

Jim barely kept Bones from falling off the stool he was sitting on. He and Spock lowered him to the floor. Jim patted his face. "Bones, come on, wake up."

"I have never known him to faint before," Spock said. "It is a bit unusual. He has been quite upset and nervous before and it has never resulted in this."

Jim scowled at that. "Well, getting married is different," he said. "Let's get him up. I think he's coming around."

They got Bones up to his feet. "That's it," Jim said as he patted his face. "Snap out of this."

"What happened?" Bones asked.

"You fainted," Jim replied. "You have to calm down."

They got Bones over to the bed so he could lie down. "Is there something you're not telling us?" Jim asked.

"No, I'm not sick," Bones replied.

"Good."

"Jim…do you remember when those Nausicaans tortured me with that…thing on my back?" Bones asked.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, ever since then, I've had trouble with my nerves."

Jim frowned. "So that's why you're so tense and nervous. You can't do anything for yourself?"

"I've done everything I can, and some things I shouldn't," Bones said.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind." Bones sat up and felt just a little dizzy. "Maybe I'll be alright now."

"Bones, I really do think you're gonna be happy…if you just let yourself," Jim said.

"I agree," Spock said.

"You guys stop crowding me," Bones grumbled and stood up. "I'm starting to feel claustrophobic."

Jim shook his head. "Well, I guess I should get ready for this event," he said.

"As should I," Spock replied.

After about two hours, when the sun was overhead, they all went out to the beach for the wedding ceremony. Bones and Andrea stood in front of Jim, while Spock stood beside Bones, and Carol stood beside Andrea. Jim had to admit he was a little nervous himself. He had never actually performed a wedding ceremony even in all those five years in space.

Jim cleared his throat. "First of all, I'm glad I'm getting to witness this event," he said. "My best friend, Leonard McCoy and his fiancé, Andrea Farnsworth, are tying the knot today. I suppose I could drag this out and have a long ceremony since I've never actually performed a wedding ceremony…but, I think a short ceremony is better in this case. Bones might pass out and…"

"Do you have to go into all that?" Bones interrupted. "Boy, talk about informal."

Everyone else tried not to laugh out loud. "Short and sweet, huh?" Jim asked.

"Exactly."

"Okay…Doctor Leonard McCoy, do you take this woman to be your wife?"

Bones just stood there a moment thinking Jim would say more than that. "I do."

"Andrea Farnsworth, do you take this grumpy old doctor…" Jim smiled. "…this kind-hearted, caring person to be your husband?"

"I do," Andrea answered.

"Rings?"

They exchanged rings. "Okay, then, by the power vested in me by the Federation as an Admiral, I pronounce you husband and wife." Jim leaned toward Bones. "Now, you can kiss her so we can all see it."

Bones tried not to roll his eyes at that remark but he looked at Andrea and they kissed. Everyone cheered and clapped. "So, now you've joined the ranks of married bliss," Jim said as he shook Bones' hand. He hugged Andrea. "Don't let him be too grumpy."

Andrea smiled a radiant smile. "I won't."

"Congratulations, Leonard," Spock said, "And Andrea."

Jim sat on the patio after the ceremony. "So, you're heading back to Earth day after tomorrow?" Anakin asked as he sat down.

"Most likely," Jim replied. "Doctor McCoy's daughter will be here tomorrow."

"I realize he's nervous about that."

"Yes, he is. I guess we'll just have to see what happens."

Leonard McCoy and his new wife, Andrea left for their honeymoon that evening to stay in a cabin in the mountains on Pacifica. Bones could not help but remember the time he went up there alone and was attacked by a Nausicaan. He was sure nothing so drastic would happen this time. They would be staying in a cabin he had rented for the night. He had planned for them to stay for a week, but it was not turning out that way. He supposed he would just have to be thankful for what they had.

"Leonard, what are you thinking about?" Andrea asked.

"Too many things to be going on a honeymoon," Bones replied.

"Are you nervous?"

"I am."

"So am I, but I'm happy to be your wife."

Bones looked into her brown eyes. "I'm happy to be your husband too," he replied. "I'm sorry if I'm distracted. I promise I won't be later."

Andrea smiled. "I'm sure you won't," she said. "I won't let you be."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Bones could not help but smile then. They shared a long kiss. "I wish we could have more than one night," he said.

"I understand why we can't," Andrea replied. "We have the rest of our lives. Your daughter is important to you…and to me."

"I know I haven't been the most romantic companion…but I do love you."

"And I love you, Leonard McCoy."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Jim was up early. He did not think he has slept much. He had been thinking too much about today. He hoped Bones would not oversleep, but he would not dare contact him and interrupt his honeymoon. He had also been thinking about the fact that he and Carol were planning to have another baby, although she had slept all night. He figured that bliss would be over in a few months. He could remember nights when they hardly slept when Alex was a little baby, and when he was sick other times. It was not easy to do without sleep, but it was worth it. He hoped maybe they would have a girl this time. He was not sure how he would handle it if he had a daughter who was grown and guys started showing up…

Jim shook his head. He was getting way ahead of himself. The child was not even conceived yet. He was sure it would be an adventure no matter what happened.

Later that morning, Bones and Andrea arrived back home. They found that everyone else was either outside or gone into town. They kissed as they went into Bones' room. "I don't think they even know we're home," he said.

Andrea locked the door. "And?"

Bones smiled. "We have plenty of time."

Jim was aware that the honeymooners had arrived home, but he would not dare disturb them. He was actually enjoying lying on the beach anyway. He thought it was probably because he would be going home the next day.

The next thing Jim knew, someone was standing over him. "That's a good way to get a sunburn going to sleep in the sun like that," Bones declared.

Jim opened his eyes and stretched. He turned over on his stomach. "I'm warm and comfortable," he said.

"Yeah, you won't be if you keep lying there like that." Bones sat down on the sand and watched Andrea walk out toward the blue water. She smiled over her shoulder at him.

"So, how did the honeymoon go?" Jim asked as he noticed Bones watching after his new wife.

"It was great," Bones said not thinking about his inflection on the word "great".

Jim almost laughed. "I'm sure it was."

Bones cleared his throat. "So, what have you been doing all morning. Lying here baking in the sun?"

"Not all morning. The transport won't be here until this afternoon, Bones. Relax."

"I'm relaxed…I think. I don't know what I am this morning."

Jim did laugh then. "Don't get too graphic, will ya?"

"Don't worry." Bones leaned back on his hands. "I tell ya, I never knew how much I missed that until now."

"Bones…don't tell me that."

Bones smiled. "I guess I'm embarrassing you for a change."

"I've never told you anything about Carol and me in that position."

"I'm not telling you anything about it. I just said…I'm just saying, I'm glad things went the way they did."

Jim sat up and looked at Bones a moment. "I'm glad you're happy," he said.

"Thanks for not letting me back out."

"I didn't know you wanted to back out."

"I even fainted. I can't believe I did that. Have you ever fainted?"

"Not that I know of. Not from being nervous. Would you call passing out from the heat or exhaustion fainting?"

"You might. I don't think you would ever pass out from being nervous. With all the situations you've been in, you'd have already done it by now."

"I was zapped by that thing too."

"I guess some of us are just more sensitive. That was the worst pain ever."

"Yeah."

They were silent a few moments. "Jim, do you think she'll hate me?" Bones asked.

"No, Bones. I don't. She might have to have time to adjust, but don't take it as hate. Just take it as…adjusting."

"Okay."

That afternoon, Bones was waiting at the depot, along with Jim and Andrea. Bones fidgeted as he saw the boarding ramp lower. "Well, it's finally time," he said.

"Just relax," Jim replied. He hoped this would turn out as well as he thought it would.

Several people left the transport, and finally, a young girl stood at the top of the ramp, along with a woman with her red hair back in a tight bun. Bones' mouth almost dropped open. He had thought he would have a hard time recognizing Mia, but it was no problem. He wanted nothing more than to run and scoop her up in his arms, but he fought that urge. He waited while Mia descended the ramp.

Jim could definitely tell she was Bones' daughter. She favored him, and even had the same color eyes. Jim just stood there waiting to see what they would do.

"Mia," Bones said. "I guess you know I'm your father. You sure have grown into a beautiful young lady."

Mia just stared at him a moment, but then she threw her arms around his neck. Bones was all too glad to scoop her up into a tight hug. Andrea thought it was the sweetest thing she had ever seen, and Jim thought he might be just a little teary-eyed. He could definitely see that Bones could not hold his tears back with that reunion. It had not been quite what any of them expected.

Bones set her down. "I have someone I'd like you to meet," he said to Mia. He took Andrea's hand. "This is Andrea. She's my wife, your stepmom."

Mia looked at Andrea and then offered her hand, but she did not say a word. "It's nice to meet you," Andrea said.

Mia stood with Andrea while Bones talked with the attorney. "Mia, this is Admiral James T. Kirk," Andrea said as she introduced her to Jim.

Mia's eyes grew a little wider. "You're Jim Kirk?" she asked.

"I am," Jim replied. "Your dad's my best friend. It's nice to meet you."

"Has he told you about me?"

"Sure. I know he missed you a lot all these years."

"He went on that five year mission with you. But why didn't he come to see me when he got back to Earth?"

Jim was not sure that was something he should be answering. He could remember wondering why his mom had to go off on space missions rather than staying at home with him. "That's a complicated answer," he said.

"Well, I'm twelve you know. I'm not a little kid."

"He'll have to tell you about that. You'll have a lot of time to talk everything out."

"Are you really an admiral?"

"Yes."

"I thought admirals were mean."

Jim smiled. "Not this one, and we're never mean to sweet little girls."

Mia smiled. "If I joined Starfleet, do you think I would get to be on the Enterprise?" she asked.

"You never know."

After Bones settled everything with the attorney, they all got into the transport and went to the condo. "So, have you ever been to Pacifica?" Bones asked.

"No," Mia answered. "It's very pretty."

"It is that. What would you like to do?"

"I want to see where you live."

"Well, you're going to see that."

"Is it a big house?"

"There's plenty of room for all of us…and plenty to spare. It's by the ocean and you can just walk right out onto the beach."

"Wow."

"We won't do that without telling someone we're going, right?"

"Of course not."

They soon arrived at the condo. Mia stood and looked at it a moment. "Not bad," she said. "It's very big."

"I'm glad you approve," Bones replied. "I'll show you your room. I have the bed fixed for you, but you can fix the room anyway you want."

They went to the room he had fixed for Mia. "It's pretty," she said.

Bones set her luggage down. "You think you'll like it here?"

"Are there any other kids like me?"

"Of course. You'll go to school and everything."

Bones sat down on the bed. "I'm really glad you're here," he said. "But I'm sorry about your mom. I know we weren't together but when we had you, we loved each other."

Mia was silent a moment as she pondered that. "I didn't hate you," she said. "I was just angry that you weren't there…ever."

"I'm sorry I wasn't. But I'm here now, and I hope you'll be happy."

"When did you meet Andrea?"

"On our five-year mission. She was Jim's assistant. She also kept their baby and we just kinda met that way."

"Do you love her?"

"Of course."

"Can I call you daddy?"

Bones smiled. "I wouldn't like anything better," he said. "I'm glad you don't hate me, and if you need anything, just let me know. Make yourself at home. Get some rest. It must have been a long trip."

"It was. I don't like traveling through space like that. How did you stand five years?"

"It wasn't easy, but I made it. You can get some rest, whatever."

"I think I will, but I want to go to the beach later."

"We'll do that."

Bones left the room. He stood in the hallway a moment feeling overwhelmed. He had definitely not expected that to turn out the way it did. He wanted to find Jim and talk to him, even Spock. He went back to the living room where Jim and Spock were discussing their travel back to Earth. "So, you guys are really leaving tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes," Jim replied. "We have to get back to work. Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, I'm just feeling overwhelmed. Do you think Mia really meant all that? Is she just trying to make the best of a bad situation?"

Jim absorbed that a moment. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"I know that sounds crazy, but it was so different than I expected…"

"That's a good thing, Bones. You expected the worst, but instead you got something good. Don't question it. I mean, she's twelve years old. You're her father, and she needs you."

"I agree," Spock added. "Doctor, you should be more trusting at times."

Bones frowned. "I guess you're right. I do always expect the worst." He was silent a moment. "Isn't she pretty?"

"She sure is," Jim replied. "Even if she does favor her father."

"Thanks a lot."

"You should introduce her to the rest of us," Spock said.

"I will. I didn't want her to get overwhelmed with all the new people."

"I understand."

"I guess all those years of sending her gifts and letters wasn't the wrong thing to do, right?"

"I guess not," Jim replied. "Maybe that helped her not feel like you are such a stranger."

Later that day, Bones introduced Mia to the others. He fired up the grill while they all enjoyed the beach. Jim came to the patio where Bones was watching the grill. "You getting tired of the beach already?" Bones asked.

"I think I've been tired of it for a few days now," Jim replied. He picked up a carrot stick and bit off a piece of it.

"Hey, those are for this grilled masterpiece I'm making here. Don't be stealing the food."

"Excuse me. I was just hungry."

"You'll get to eat when everyone else does."

"Is that what you're going to tell Mia?"

"Jim."

"You know, you can't always give in to everything she wants. She's not even a teen yet."

"Don't remind me of that."

"I think it'll be good for both of you."

"I guess there won't be anymore running off on dangerous missions, cause I'm sure not taking my daughter."

"I don't take my son either."

"Are you suggesting that I'll do like you and leave them behind while I run off on some mission that they don't know whether I'll come back or not?"

"I don't know."

Bones turned the burgers over on the grill. "One good thing about living on a planet all the time…you don't have to eat replicated food. You get to eat real food."

"Bones, we didn't eat replicated food all the time we were in space. We had a cook, remember?"

"Yeah, but not the whole time. You remember that bread on Lemma Two?"

"Do I? I still haven't gone back there to eat more of that. She sure piled your breakfast plate full."

"A man-sized portion."

Jim chuckled at that. "If I ate all that, I think I'd be more comfortable sitting behind a desk than running down the beach," he said.

"You'd probably gain more muscle with all that working out you do."

"So, do you think you'll just stay here on Pacifica for the rest of your life?"

Bones considered that. "I don't know," he said. "I think I'd miss it if I moved away. Maybe we'll get a cabin up in the mountains when we get old and just listen to the quiet."

"Wistful."

"I don't think you'll always be chasing bad guys and running full speed through corridors trying to escape certain death."

"I'm sure I won't, but I might become a really old Starfleet Admiral and shake my cane at those young whipper snappers."

Bones laughed out loud at that. "I can see you doing that," he said. "You could even be head of Starfleet."

"Uh…no I don't think that will happen."

"Why not? You're as good as anyone else."

"Thanks, Bones."

"I guess the next time I see you, you'll be on your way to having another kid," Bones said.

"I guess," Jim replied as he swiped another carrot and avoided the swat from the spatula Bones was using. "Carol told you, huh?" he asked.

"Of course. She came for an exam and to lose her birth control."

"Why don't you say that louder?" Jim asked. "They all might not have heard you."

"Sorry."

Jim sat down at the table. "I wonder what it'll be like having two."

"I don't know. I'm trying to wrap my head around having one."

"Alex is learning so many things. He even asks about warp cores. Can you believe that?"

"I won't be surprised at anything that kid does," Bones replied. "After all, you're his father."

"Don't forget his mother."

"Exactly."

Jim smiled and looked out toward the beach where Carol lay on her beach towel. He had never really known how much she loved the beach until they came on this vacation, although they had spent time on beaches before. He could not say he did not love lying on the beach and soaking up sun.

The next morning, Jim and his family, as well as Anakin and his family, were preparing to leave with Spock and the others aboard the Enterprise to go to Earth. Jim got into a uniform since he had some aboard the Enterprise. He had to admit he missed the Enterprise sometimes. Spock met Jim as he was headed toward the Bridge. "Admiral, I would like to speak with you," Spock said.

"Sure," Jim replied. "About what?"

"I would rather speak about this in the conference room once we are on our way."

"That's fine with me."

When they were on their way to Earth, Jim and Spock met in the conference room. "So, what's going on?" Jim asked.

"Admiral, are you certain it is a good idea to take Anakin to Earth?" Spock asked.

"What do you mean?"

"If it is discovered that they are from another galaxy, do you not believe it will stir up trouble?"

"No one is going to tell that they're from another galaxy. They look like anyone else around here."

"I have told no one, and no one on the crew who knew about it has told it, but if they go to Earth, it is likely that it will be found out."

"They've been living on Triona for three years, Spock," Jim said. "They're good people."

"They are," Spock agreed. "However, Anakin has a special gift, and so do his children."

"The only one I saw show that was Luke, but you know how little boys are."

"I cannot totally agree with taking them to Earth. It is likely that someone will find out that they are from another galaxy since they know of the trip we made there."

"Spock, relax. What am I supposed to do? I can't get them back there. We'd probably end up at a different time."

Spock considered that. "You are correct," he said. "However, I believe it would benefit their galaxy if they returned."

"I'm not going to force them to do that, Spock."

"I was not suggesting force. I was simply stating facts."

"That's up to them."

"Admiral, do you realize that if this is found out, it will have an effect on the entire crew?" Spock asked.

"No," Jim said. "It would only affect us because we're responsible. Besides that, we didn't even know they snuck aboard the Enterprise. Stop worrying. You're starting to sound like Bones."

"Doctor McCoy would have a point in this case."

"I don't want to discuss this anymore. I want to enjoy being aboard the Enterprise while I'm here."

Spock said nothing as Jim left the room. He was concerned that their secret would be found out, and he thought it could have serious consequences for them since they were in command of the Enterprise. Although he had to admit, Jim was right that they had not known Anakin had sneaked aboard the ship. How could they when he used the Force to hide from them?

Jim had thought of all those things Spock had talked about. He went back to his quarters where Carol was already. "So, where have you been?" she asked.

"On the Bridge, and talking to Spock in the conference room," Jim said as he sat down in the chair where he looked out at the stars.

Carol walked over to him. "So, what's going on?"

"Spock's afraid someone will find out Anakin and the others are from another galaxy. He thinks we could get into a lot of trouble."

"He could be right, Jim."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, but maybe no one will know."

"They've been living over there on Triona for three years. They're just normal people…mostly."

"Yes, and that abnormal area is what will cause them to be noticed. We know of strange things that happen in the galaxy, but not of a Jedi."

"I know. Please don't go through all this again. I already heard it from Spock. We'll just have to wait and see what happens. I think Anakin is trying to be discreet about it."

"Perhaps. Is he going to use the Force to make it into the Academy and Starfleet?"

"Probably not, but if he does, I don't think it would be any different than Spock using his super educated brain to excel. Right?"

"You could be right. After all, there have been telepaths."

Jim hoped there would be no problems, but he was certainly not sure…


	6. Chapter 6

The Enterprise arrived at Earth on schedule. Jim and the others going down to Earth with him boarded a shuttle. "I'll await my next mission, Admiral," Spock said.

"I'll talk to you later, Spock," Jim replied. "Take care."

The shuttle was soon on its way down to the Earth. Jim was ready to be back on the earth. They had been on that long vacation and then the four day trip back on the Enterprise. He almost felt like he had been on another long space mission.

"This planet reminds me of Naboo," Padme said as she looked down at the Earth.

"It is a lot like it," Jim replied. He had not been thinking of the fact that Anakin and Padme had never been to the Earth yet. "There are definitely some beautiful places."

They descended down to the landing pad where they were expected. Jim was surprised to see Admiral Winston waiting. He could not help but think of the fact that he was not even wearing a uniform…but he had been on vacation. That was an excuse…right? He landed the shuttle and just sat there a moment while everyone else got up to exit the craft.

"Jim, aren't you coming?" Carol asked.

"Yes," Jim replied. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

Jim followed the others out of the shuttle making sure he was standing up straight as he knew he would be meeting Admiral Winston. He could not help but wonder if the admiral was going to chew him out for taking three more days on his vacation just for a wedding and meeting his best friend's child. He had not been expecting the admiral to be waiting for him so he thought there must be something.

Jim got down the ramp and saluted Admiral Winston. "Good morning, Sir," he said.

"Good morning, Admiral Kirk," Winston replied as he returned his salute.

"I wasn't expecting to see you right away, Sir."

"I want you to ride to the office with me, Kirk. We have something to discuss."

"Yes sir."

Jim looked at Carol. "Can you help Anakin and Padme?" he asked.

"Sure," Carol replied and kissed him. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

Jim got into the transport with Admiral Winston. He could not imagine what this was about. "Did something happen?" he asked. "Sir."

"Yes," Admiral Winston replied. "I suppose I should have come to Pacifica for this meeting, but I was not aware that the Enterprise was going to be there."

"Well…Doctor McCoy was getting married and we…"

"I know all about that. I also know about his daughter. How did that meeting go?"

"It went fine, Sir. She seemed to be happy to be with her father. She was sad about her mother, but I think she and her father will get through that together."

"That's good to know. I'm sure that means Doctor McCoy would not want to go on any missions with you."

Jim scowled slightly at that. He wondered where this conversation was going. "I don't know," he said. "He's newly married as well."

They were silent for a moment, and Jim waited to see what Admiral Winston would say. "Sir, is there trouble with the Klingons again?" he asked. "I haven't heard anything from Chancellor Gorkon or anyone."

"It's not the Klingons, Admiral Kirk. It's Kuaya."

Jim frowned. "Kuaya? I haven't seen him since he arrived at Earth."

"He wants to return to his planet."

"What?"

"You heard me right. He contacted me two days ago. He says he wants to go home."

"Why? I thought he was escaping. And what does that have to do with me? Don't you think it would be too dangerous for us to try and take him home?"

Winston considered that a moment. "Actually, I do, but not if they didn't know you were coming. You could let him out and take off immediately."

Jim could imagine what Carol's reaction would be to that. "And you want me to do it?" he asked.

"You did bring him here," Winston replied.

"Not really by choice, Sir."

"We'll talk about this more tomorrow, Kirk. Right now, you should get to your duty roster."

"Yes, Sir."

The transport stopped at Starfleet Headquarters. Jim got out after Admiral Winston who was quickly making his way into the building. Jim wondered if he was angry at him for not simply taking that mission without question. He went to his own office.

Ajah was sitting at his desk when Jim walked in. He stood up. "Admiral, it's so good to have you back, Sir," he said, sounding enthusiastic.

"It's good to be back," Jim replied. "Did anything fall apart while I was gone?"

"No, Sir."

"Good. Did anything crash?"

"No, Sir. How was your vacation?"

"Peaceful…and long. I enjoyed it but I think I was glad to get on the Enterprise and come back home."

Just then, Solan came in. "Admiral," he said. "I am so glad you're back." He shook Jim's hand vigorously. "Please make out the duty roster before you leave again."

"What?" Jim asked.

"I had to deliver supplies to Pluto. You know I don't ever go out that far. But I don't get to argue."

Jim smiled. "Well, I may soon need you to take me somewhere," he said.

Solan and Ajah followed Jim into his office. "Where are you going?" Solan asked. "You just got back."

"Admiral Winston met me at the landing pad," Jim said. "You remember Kuaya, don't you?"

Ajah's eyes glowed slightly. "How could we forget?" he asked.

"He says he wants to go home."

Solan was flabbergasted. "And he wants us to take him?" he asked. "I don't believe it."

"Well, we can't give him a ship. We can't transport him down to the planet. It's just a no-win situation."

"You can say that again."

"I haven't decided that I'm doing it yet."

"Jim, there's something else I have to tell you," Solan said.

"What?" Jim asked. "Please don't let it be more bad news. And to think, I was tired of my vacation."

"I had to make a run to Caleb Four while you were gone. You know, there's a lot of beings there who like to talk and we all hear things."

"Yes, and what did you hear?"

Solan leaned forward. "You remember Mac?" he asked.

"Of course," Jim said. "He's serving a prison sentence."

Solan shook his head. "Not anymore."

Jim sat up from leaning back in his chair. "What?! How did he get out?"

"I don't know, but he's out. That's what I heard on Caleb Four. You know what else I heard?"

Jim pressed the bridge of his nose. "Is it worse than that?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Go ahead and tell me. What are you doing, trying to build suspense?"

"Maybe. I thought I'd not just throw it all at you at once."

"You're failing."

"He hasn't forgotten our little meeting on Ogus One. He still knows people who will pay money for you, namely those rogue Klingons."

"Is that all?"

"Cax told me Mac hasn't lost any of his strength, but probably gained some."

"Yeah…big, mean, and strong. That's all we need."

"Sounds like a Klingon, doesn't it?"

"Might be worse. At least Klingons come at you directly. Mac's like a ghost. I guess it was a good thing you went out there for a delivery."

Solan frowned. "Don't make me go back out there," he said.

"I thought you liked doing recognizance work," Jim replied with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Solan folded his arms. "You're enjoying that, aren't you?"

"You know you love going out on missions snooping."

"Not on Caleb Four!"

Jim leaned on his desk and became serious. "Too many things going on," he said. "I think I'm going to refuse to take Kuaya back home. I don't want anything else to do with that planet."

"I don't blame you," Solan replied. "Don't forget those people have weapons that could bring down a ship if they hit it just right."

"I remember." Jim paused a moment. "I would like to know where Mac is though. You think you could find out?"

"Maybe. But I don't think I have to go all the way to Caleb Four to find out."

"Okay. You'll be on your usual route. I haven't even looked at the schedule yet. I just got here a few minutes ago. I feel like I'm in a whirlwind already." Jim picked up the pad with the roster on it. "Do you know how difficult it is to schedule this many ships?" he asked as he was beginning his schedule.

Solan stood up. "Well, just let me know what you want me to do," he said.

"I will later. Right now, I'm busy, and I don't want to think about all that." Jim stopped what he was doing. "Wait a minute," he said as Solan was about to go out the door.

"What?" Solan asked.

"Why don't you find out how Mac got out, and make sure he's not on Earth?"

"I'll do what I can." Solan went on out the door.

Ajah was still sitting in the office. "What do you want me to do, Admiral?" he asked.

"Right now, just do what you normally do," Jim replied.

"Yes, Sir."

Ajah left the office, and Jim was alone. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He felt like this was the first time he had been alone in years. He thought about what Solan had told him. He had not thought Mac would be out of prison this soon, and he had to wonder if he escaped. After all, he was an escape artist and whatever else he needed to be. He had been able to get them out of a Klingon prison, even sneaked in without being seen.

Jim lay the pad down and leaned on his desk. This was definitely something he had to be concerned about. He had no idea what Mac's thoughts were on the situation, whether he wanted revenge, or maybe he intended to disappear into the galaxy, find his brother. He hoped that was what he intended to do. He had no desire to tangle with anymore bounty hunters or any other people who made it their lot in life to torment others.

Ajah was sitting at his desk when someone came into the office. Ajah's eyes glowed slightly when he saw who had walked in. It was none other than Kuaya. "What do you want?" Ajah asked, trying not to sound menacing, but he thought he was failing.

"I would like to speak with Admiral Kirk," Kuaya answered.

"What for?"

"May I speak with him?"

"I'll ask him if he wants to see you," Ajah said. He pressed the com button. "Admiral."

"Yes," Jim answered.

"There's someone here to see you…it's Kuaya."

Jim was silent a moment. "Did you say Kuaya?"

"Yes. Do you want me to throw him out?"

Jim shook his head. "No. I don't want you to throw him out."

"I could shock him real good first."

"Ajah. Send him in, and you come with him."

"Yes, Sir."

Jim thought Ajah sounded just a little too pleased about that. He just sat behind his desk as Kuaya came in followed by Ajah. Kuaya was definitely not a being who could hide his presence walking down the street. He had great wings that Jim thought would span nearly 30 feet if they were spread out all the way. Kuaya also had feathers instead of hair and bluish skin. He was quite a sight to see since he was also quite muscular. Not only that, but he was tall as well.

Jim stood up. "Kuaya," he said. "Admiral Winston told me you were wanting to go home."

"That is correct," Kuaya replied. "I am quite lonely here, except for my wives."

Jim was surprised by that. "Your…wives?"

"Yes. I have taken three."

Jim frowned. "What do you mean 'taken'?" he asked.

"I mean…how do you say…married?"

"Wait a minute. You married three wives? How?"

"We live in the great forest."

Jim considered what he wanted to ask next. "You didn't…force these women into this, did you?"

"No. We met."

"And they agreed to live in that forest with you?" he asked.

"Yes."

"And now you want to take them and leave this planet? How do I know you didn't manipulate them with some pheromone? Your people are known to do that."

"The females, yes."

Jim was not sure what to make of this situation. "I'm not sure how I would get you home," he said. "I can't go down to your planet because it's too dangerous."

"Perhaps I could use a ship," Kuaya replied.

"What good would that do? You don't know how to fly one…do you?"

"One of my wives knows. She learned."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here for now. I can't risk anyone's safety to take you back there, and we can't give you a ship."

"You do not trust me, although I have lived on your world for so long?"

"Doesn't matter. I know what happened before, and how it was told to me that I couldn't believe anything you or your people say because you're all manipulators. They capture humans and keep them on that planet. What do you expect me to think?"

"I have done nothing threatening since I have been here."

"Trouble is, we can't just beam you down to the planet, we have to go down there."

Kuaya seemed to consider that. "How do you return others to their world who have a hostile environment?" he asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, you're the first we ever encountered with an environment like the one on your planet," Jim said. "Why are you suddenly wanting to go back there? I thought you didn't like it there. Why would you want to go now? Do you think something has changed?"

"You have been on what you call a…vacation. But you wanted to come back home, did you not?"

Jim scowled at that. "Okay, I get your point, but you'll have to give us some time on this," he said. "We will have to talk to your wives as well."

"How much time?"

"I don't know. We'll let you know. Where are you living?"

"In the great forest."

"Well, what forest is that? There are a lot of forests in this world."

"I believe it is called the Amazon Rainforest. I was told this by other inhabitants there."

"You're living in the rainforest?"

"Yes. We have children now."

Jim was surprised by that. "Children? How can you raise children in a rainforest?"

"Just as we would raise them if we were on my world."

"You've built structures?"

"One must have shelter."

"Right." Jim was a bit flabbergasted. "Just give us time. We'll find you."

"You may visit our home if you wish."

"Maybe I will."

Kuaya turned and left the office. Jim sat down at his desk and turned toward the window. It was not long until he saw Kuaya take flight and head back to his home. He could hardly believe what he had heard. Kuaya was living in the rainforest with three wives?

Ajah came back into the office with his eyes glowing. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Yes, I heard it," Jim replied.

"You're actually going there? How do you know what he's doing down there in that jungle?"

"I don't, and neither do you…but I sure am curious. Besides, we wouldn't have to leave Earth to do that."

"I am not familiar with rainforests. Does it rain there a lot?"

"Yes it does."

"Then it would be dangerous for Helek and me."

Jim scowled at that. "Relax, Ajah. If I go there, I'm not going alone."

"Do you trust him?" Ajah asked.

"I don't know," Jim replied. "He hasn't caused any trouble while he's been here. I haven't even seen him again until today."

"I do not like him. He is very arrogant."

Jim thought that was true. "I guess we're all arrogant in some sort of way," he said.

"I do not consider myself arrogant," Ajah replied.

Jim chuckled at that. "Okay, well, not you." He could not imagine Ajah being arrogant. Ajah was one of those men who was attractive and did not know it. Jim sat down at his desk. "I have to get this done. I'll talk to you later."

"Yes, Sir," Ajah replied and went back out to his own desk. He supposed he could tell Mister Spock about this, or he wondered if he already knew. He was certain Doctor McCoy did not know. He would just send a message to Spock and let him know.

Jim finished his duty roster and then sat thinking about the other two situations that had been dropped in his lap. He was not sure which was worse. A bounty hunter or Kuaya? At least Kuaya had not sneaked in. He was sure Mac would sneak in if he got half the chance…if he was even on Earth. Jim paced back and forth in front of his desk. He wondered what Solan was doing. How would he go about finding out where Mac was? He certainly did not want Solan putting himself in danger, but he knew he could not stop Solan from doing what he could. He took his job as security very seriously. He was not sure why Admiral Winston thought he was responsible for Kuaya. He had not even known the guy was coming with them until he woke up on the Enterprise. They had turned Kuaya over to Starfleet when they got back to Earth, so why did they think he was Jim's responsibility now? He figured no one else wanted the responsibility of taking him back home. Well…he did not either, and he figured Carol would be quite angry if he even considered it.

Jim walked over to the window and looked out at the sky. He could not remember much of anything about the planet, Garresant. After all, he had been "intoxicated" while he was there, according to what he had been told. Of course, he did not remember. He had tried to remember but he only remembered some things that happened before he was fully affected by that fragrance. He would have to go and tell Admiral Winston what he had found out and see what he thought about it, or he supposed he could call him. He pressed the com button. "Ajah."

Jim did not get an answer for a moment, but then Ajah answered, "Yes, Sir."

"Get Admiral Winston for me. Just send it on through when you get him."

"Yes Sir."

Jim leaned back in his chair to wait. He never knew whether Admiral Winston would answer him right away or take a while. He was curious about Kuaya and his living situation in the rainforest. He thought that deserved a visit just to see what Kuaya was doing…after all, he had invited him to come there. Jim thought that was rather odd because they had not exactly been friends, but he hardly knew Kuaya and wondered if he was really what he claimed to be. Three wives? He definitely wanted to know whether they were truly happy or not. After all, Kuaya was from a planet where it was "normal" to be forced to be a mate. He was sure Bones would have something to say about this situation if he knew about it. Jim had no intention of him finding out. He was starting new chapters in his life, and that was more important.

Admiral Winston's reply soon came through and Jim turned on the com. "Admiral Kirk, have you heard something new?" Winston asked.

"Kuaya paid me a visit this morning," Jim replied. "He asked me to take him back to Garresant…but Admiral, there is more that we didn't know about."

"Like what?"

"Kuaya has made a home in the Amazon rainforest, and besides that, he has three wives there…and even children."

Winston was visibly surprised by this news. "Three wives?"

"Yes, and he says they all want to go home."

"Do you believe him?"

"Well, I don't know. You know about their culture on their planet."

"Are you saying you want to go down there and investigate?" Winston asked.

Jim considered that a moment. "I'm saying…someone should," he replied.

"I think that should be you and your usual entourage. At least you can beam down."

Jim wondered if he should tell Admiral Winston about Anakin and his family. He certainly did not want to tell him over an open channel. "Is there something else, Kirk?" Admiral Winston asked.

Jim considered what he wanted to say. "Some friends came with us from Pacifica," he said. "They've been living on Triona the last three years, and they would like to join Starfleet."

"So, they can join. Is that all?"

"Yes."

Winston was silent a moment. "You know, I always think you're hiding something from me, Kirk," he said.

"Me, Sir?"

"Just find out the situation down there in the rainforest, Kirk, and we'll go from there."

"Yes sir."

The transmission ended. Jim had figured that conversation would turn out like that. Now, he would be going to the rainforest to see what Kuaya was up to these days and whether those wives of his were actually cooperating or if he had won them over with some pheromone. He smiled as he thought about telling Solan they were about to go to the rainforest to visit Kuaya. He supposed he could leave Helek in the ship since he could not go down into the rainforest, but he knew Kuaya was the only one of his kind, even if he did have three wives and some kids. It would be nothing like the situation had been on Garresant. But he would have to tell Carol first. He figured she should not be too upset about this mission since he was not leaving the planet.

Ajah did not like the situation when Jim told him about that mission. He and Helek would not be able to help them if something happened. Carol thought it was better than many missions he had been on, but Anakin also declared that he was going on the mission when he found out about it. "You didn't tell the admiral that we're from another galaxy, did you?" Anakin asked.

"No," Jim said. "I thought I should floor him with one thing at a time. Right now, I just told him you guys wanted to join Starfleet and that you had been living on Triona. I think he suspected there was something else but I didn't tell him."

"So, when are we going on this mission?"

"Soon. I'll let you know."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Jim got in touch with Spock to let him know what they were about to do. "Would you like me to go with you, Admiral?" Spock asked.

"No, just go on with your mission," Jim replied. "Solan will be with me as well as Anakin."

"Very well. Do you intend to take him back to Garresant?"

"I haven't decided that yet, but we're sure not giving him a ship."

"I would not advise you to take him back. It would be a dangerous mission."

"I know, but we'd just have to let him out and take off."

"It could give the other inhabitants time to attack the ship."

"We'll talk about this later. Right now, I'm preparing to go to the rainforest to check out his dwelling."

"I would be careful if I were you, Jim."

"I intend to be. I don't trust Kuaya anymore now than I did before, although you have to admit, he hasn't caused any trouble while he's been here."

"That we know of."

Jim scowled at that. "You're becoming quite skeptical, aren't you, Spock?"

"Perhaps, but it was not an easy task getting you off Garresant."

"I'll talk to you later."

Jim ended the transmission. He had no desire to be on Garresant again. He sent a message to Solan next. He had not even discussed this mission with Solan yet. Solan answered promptly. "Yes, Admiral," he answered. "I haven't found out anything about Mac yet."

"Well, we have a mission," Jim replied. "We have to go to the Amazon Rainforest."

Solan was silent a moment. "The what?"

"The Amazon Rainforest. That's where Kuaya lives now…with three wives."

Solan absorbed that. "And we're going there…why?"

"Because he wants us to take him back to Garresant, and I want to go down there and see if everything is as he says it is."

"Did you say three wives? Why do we care if he has three wives?"

"Just relax. I need you to go with me. I want to use your ship, and we're leaving Ajah and Helek aboard since we will be in a rainforest. We're also taking Anakin along."

"Why don't we take Priscilla? She would love to go on a mission."

"Sure. I don't think this is going to be a long mission, nor a dangerous one. We'll take your ship."

"When are we going?"

"Maybe tomorrow morning. I'll let you know before this day is over."

"I'll keep looking for Mac today then."

"Good."

Solan ended that transmission. He was on his way to a hangout he had visited plenty of times. He wondered if Jim Kirk even knew about it, although from what he heard, Jim had frequented many undesirable places in his years before Starfleet. However, this establishment was nowhere near Iowa. It was out in the little-known areas of New York. He supposed it was ignored by many because they went there when they wanted to be away from so much protocol.

Solan landed his ship in a hangar on the outskirts of New York City. Most people did not know there were dark sides to some cities, but nevertheless, there were. It was where people hung out who did not want to live in high society, could not live in it, or they did not want to be part of Starfleet. Some of them even committed petty crimes, hitched rides off the planet to other underworlds which were much worse than here. Solan walked down the dark alley, and before he got where he was going, he could hear the music and noise of the place. He came around a corner where he could see the "club" or bar. Solan usually called it a hangout. It was a place where many who did not want to be found on Earth came to hide, and where some came to find what they wanted, even substances which, it was assumed, had been completely eliminated long ago.

Solan walked into the place, but no one noticed him. He was sure someone around here would know him, and he knew who. He walked over to the long bar which was separated from the main floor so that there would not be as much noise in the same room. The bartender came over to him and leaned on the bar. "Well, Solan, I haven't seen you in a long time," he said. "Where you been keeping yourself?"

"Here and there," Solan replied. "You still running this joint, Nathan?"

"Of course I am. Who you looking for this time?"

"Now how do you know I'm looking for someone?"

Nathan shook his head. "You're always looking for someone," he said.

"Not always."

"Are you this time?"

"Yeah." Solan opened a compact holo-image displayer and showed Nathan an image of Mac. "You seen that guy in here?"

Nathan stared at the picture a moment. "Bounty hunter," he said as his expression became a frown. "What are you looking for him for?"

"We need to know his whereabouts if he's on this planet."

"OH, he's on it alright. I never seen anybody with such a grudge. If you're after him, you best be careful."

"I know that. See, he's after Admiral Kirk. You know that, don't you?"

"I do. He made that real clear. He sure has no love for you either."

"The feeling is mutual. You know where he is?"

"Not now. He was in here about five nights ago. He was looking for information about Admiral Kirk."

"What did you tell him?"

"I didn't have anything to tell him except what everyone knows: he's an admiral in Starfleet, he finished his five-year mission. What else is there to know?"

"Nothing. So he was here five nights ago. Did you hear him say where he was going?"

"No, but you might ask Selena. He was talking to her more than me."

"Who's Selena?"

Nathan pointed to a stage where an Orion woman was dancing. "She talks to everyone," he said.

Solan watched the dancer for a moment. "So, I guess she wouldn't mind talking to me, right?"

"Probably not."

"How long does she usually stay on that stage?"

"Until she feels like coming down. She should be taking a break soon."

Solan frowned. "Are you absolutely certain Mac isn't here tonight?" he asked.

"He's not here. I haven't seen him since the night I told you about."

"Thanks."

Solan walked around the bar scanning everything to see if he saw anyone he knew. Of course, he did see some people he knew…even Cax. Solan walked over to the table Cax was sitting at. "Hey, mind if I join you?" Solan asked.

"As long as it doesn't cause me any trouble," Cax replied.

Solan sat down on the other side of the table. "So, how's your workload?" he asked.

"About the same as always, although I have to say I'd rather be working for Admiral Kirk than the way I was working before. What brings you over here?"

"You heard anymore about where Mac is?" Solan asked.

Cax shook his head. "No," he said. "I have heard that he was on Earth though."

"So have I. That's why I came here. I figured he would use this spaceport and come to this bar."

"It is a popular hangout."

Just then, Solan saw Selena leaving the stage. "Excuse me," he said. "I have to talk to that woman."

"You might have to get in line," Cax replied.

"Hopefully not."

Solan hurried around the back of the stage and came out where Selena was coming down the steps. "Hey, I'd like to talk to you," Solan said.

Selena looked him up and down and then put her arms around his neck. "You can talk to me all you want," she replied and kissed him.

"Now, wait a minute," Solan said. "I don't mean that kind of talking."

"What did you want to talk about, Handsome?"

"Can we talk somewhere else?"

"Sure."

Solan blew out a breath but he followed her as she headed back to what he supposed was her room. She went into one of the rooms. "Lights," she said.

Solan looked around the room that looked like it probably doubled as a dressing room since there were sheer clothes all over it. "Can I just talk to you?" he asked.

"You can talk all you want," Selena said.

"Do you remember this guy?" Solan showed her the picture of Mac.

Selena smiled as she looked at it. "Mmm, hmmm," she replied. "How could I forget him?"

"Did he tell you where he was going?"

"Said something about Admiral Kirk. Probably on his way to San Francisco. Isn't that where Starfleet Headquarters is?"

"Yeah. You heard him say something about that?"

"Yes. Said he was going to get to Admiral Kirk, and no one would even know he was there. With his size, I don't see how he can sneak in like that."

"You don't know him. When was the last time you saw him?"

"Five days ago."

"Thanks."

Solan left that room and left the club, but as he got out into the alley on his way back to the ship, someone stepped out of the adjoining alley. From where he was, Solan could see that the man was tall, big built and had long hair. Solan stopped as he figured this was who he came there to find. "What do you want?" Solan asked.

"You know what I want, Solan," Mac replied.

"How did you get out of jail?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

They both just stared at each other a moment. "So, we're both here," Solan said. "Now, what?"

"Well, you know the best way to catch the big fish, don't you?"

"Oh, so you're going to play that game again? You won't find it so easy to make me into bait."

"I guess we're gonna do this the hard way then."

"There is no other way."

Mac moved closer to Solan, and he could see his face by the dim light in the alley. "I'll take you down just like I did on Ogus One," Mac said confidently.

"We'll see," Solan replied.

"I'm gonna make you pay for resisting."

"How? By talking me to death? I'm not interested in this fight, so if you're going to do something, go ahead, but don't be surprised if you find yourself behind bars again."

Mac frowned. "I'm gonna enjoy this," he said quietly. "It's been a long time since I had a good fight."

Solan just stood there. He knew Mac was big and tough and would probably cause him some damage, but he intended to cause him some too. "Whenever you're ready," he said.

Mac made the first move as he tried to tackle Solan head-on, but Solan got the first punch as he drove his fist into Mac's left side. Mac came back with a punch to Solan's face and then grabbed him in a head-butt. Solan staggered slightly, and as blood ran down his forehead and face, he remembered in a split second when he was a kid and had the tiniest cut on his forehead and it bled like he was dying.

Solan did not have time to think about bleeding as he blocked another punch from Mac and then delivered one of his own. Mac staggered slightly that time, but he was not defeated by any means. He tackled Solan and they were on the ground. Solan rammed the heel of his hand into Mac's nose which gave him the chance to get up, but he kicked Mac in the face before he could get to his feet. However, when he started to grab Mac to jerk him up, he kicked Solan backward. Solan's back met the wall on the other side of the alley, and he felt just a little addled, but he could see that Mac was getting up. Solan knew he had to get the upper hand or he was going to end up a hostage again.

Solan launched himself from the wall and would have kicked Mac in the chest, but Mac grabbed his leg and would have twisted it to damage his knee, but Solan came around with his other foot to Mac's face, and they were both on the ground again. Mac was up first this time and he grabbed Solan and jerked him up from the ground. Solan would have drawn his blaster, but Mac kneed him in the groin and then disarmed him. Then he punched him. Solan was not beaten yet. They came together in a series of hard blows that brought pain, but Solan soon found himself on the ground again.

Solan lay on the ground thinking Mac just might kill him. Mac spit some blood out of his mouth, and he did not want Solan to see him grimace as he thought he might have cracked a rib. He had wondered if he was actually going to win that fight for a few minutes. "You're a worthy opponent, Solan," he said as he bent over to get Solan up. "I'm just meaner."

Just as Mac had Solan up on his shoulder, he heard someone say, "Stop right there!"

Cax stood in the alley now with his blaster aimed at Mac. "Put him down!" he demanded.

"Stay out of this Cax!" Mac replied. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"You're not taking him anywhere! Now, put him down, or I will shoot you, Mac!"

Mac glared at Cax. "You wanta get on my list too?" he asked.

"Go ahead and put me on it," Cax said. "You're not taking him anywhere as bait to get Admiral Kirk. They're my friends too. Now, put him down."

Mac hesitated just a moment, but he put Solan down, none too gently. He glared at Cax. "I won't forget this," he said.

"I don't care," Cax replied. "You best get out of this alley before I call the authorities and let them know where you are!"

"Well, you can tell your friends that I'm around and I'm going to get Admiral Kirk when you all are least expecting it!"

Cax just stood there unwavering. Mac turned and went back down the adjoining alley where he had come from. Cax stood there a moment and blew out a breath. He did not like being on Mac's bad side, but he was not going to let him take Solan. Solan had helped him more than once. He squatted beside him keeping his blaster ready in case Mac came back. "Solan, wake up," he said. "We have to get out of here. Where's your ship?"

Solan moved slightly. "Hangar twenty," he mumbled.

"Come on, you have to get up and walk out of here. I can't carry you."

Cax got Solan's blaster which was lying on the ground now and then he helped Solan to his feet. Solan stumbled. "I failed," he said.

"Don't worry about that right now," Cax replied. "Come on."

For a moment, Solan wondered if he could walk, but he managed to stay on his feet and get out of that alley. Cax got him back to his ship and they went inside. Solan leaned against the wall as he got inside. "He's tougher than I thought," he said.

"He could have killed you! What were you thinking taking him on like that?"

Solan looked at Cax then. "I didn't go out there to take him on," he declared. "He came there after me! He would have used me to get Jim. Besides, I gave him some pain too."

Cax rolled his eyes at that remark. "I'm sure you did, but he was still about to take you with him."

Solan grimaced as he stood up straight. "I have to tell Admiral Kirk about this," he said. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem, except now, I'm on Mac's bad side too, and uh, I'd look in the mirror before I called the Admiral."

Solan knew he must look a sight after that brawl with blood gushing from his forehead, not to mention his nose and mouth. "So, where are you going now?" he asked as he went into the latrine. He was not sure he wanted to see himself but Cax was right, he did not want the admiral to see him like that.

"I'm getting out of here," Cax replied. "Just think, I only came over here to get away from work for a while, and I find myself in a worse situation. I'm going on a run tomorrow."

"I'm most likely going to the jungle tomorrow."

"The what?"

"The rainforest. Gotta take Admiral Kirk down there to find this Kuaya."

"He's going to find him? Why?"

Solan finished washing the blood off his face and grabbed a towel. "Because, Kuaya says he wants to go home to Garresant. He also said he has three wives. Admiral Kirk is going down there to make sure they became that by their own choosing."

Cax was flabbergasted. "So, he thinks he has some pheromone like on Garresant?" he asked.

"It's possible."

"What's he going to do if he has?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't think he's going to be allowed to take them off the planet like that."

"I thought only the females on that planet could do that."

"Maybe. You have to remember, they lie a lot."

"Right. Suppose he's not lying?"

"I don't know. No one can get him back to Garresant without going down to the planet. He suggested getting a ship of his own."

"A ship of his own? They wouldn't give him a ship, would they?"

"I don't think so," Solan said.

"I hope not. He could help more of them get off that planet. Can you imagine? I think that Garath would like to get out into the galaxy. He knows how to take over, you know."

Solan looked at the gash in his forehead. "Well, I guess that's going to be visible," he said. "Maybe he won't notice."

Cax laughed. "Trust me, he's going to notice. Then you'll have to tell him about that run-in you had."

"So what? Maybe it'll show him how dangerous this situation is. Sometimes, he doesn't take things seriously."

"He should this time."

Solan went to the cockpit where his communication system was and sent a message to Admiral Kirk…

Ajah received the message signal. He pressed the com button. "Admiral, you received a message from Solan," he said.

"Put it through," Admiral Kirk replied.

Solan appeared on the screen, but Jim was not looking at the screen at first since he was studying something on a pad. "What's up, Solan?" he asked. "Did you find out something?"

"I did," Solan replied. "Mac is on this planet and he's coming after you. That's confirmed."

Jim looked at the screen then and could not help but notice Solan's bruised face. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"I tangled with him. He was going to use me as bait."

Jim frowned. "So, you have him in custody?"

"No."

"But he didn't get you either?"

"No. Does it look like it?"

"So, you guys just had a brawl and neither of you won?"

"Well, Cax came along and kinda…helped me."

"OH, so you lost."

"No, I didn't lose…I would have gotten away from him."

"Solan, you could have been his hostage again," Jim said. "What were you thinking?"

"He confronted me in the alley. I didn't come over here to confront him."

"Yeah, right. Well, it certainly looks like he knew you were there."

"I have a big mouth," Solan said.

"Where are you anyway?"

"I'm in New York. I figured this was where he'd come. I found him alright. Nathan said he had not been in the bar in five days. I wasn't even expecting him to be around here."

"He must have seen you somewhere."

"He could have seen my ship."

"Whatever it is, he knows you're one of my closest friends. Will you just be careful?"

"You know I will," Solan replied.

"You should get back here. We have to go to the jungle tomorrow."

"I'll be there."

"Kirk out."

The transmission ended, and Solan just sat there a moment. He had not known Jim considered him one of his closest friends. "I guess I better get on my way," he said. "Thanks, Cax."

"You're welcome," Cax replied. "You better not underestimate Mac."

"I won't."

Cax left the ship. He intended to get out of there himself, so he went to his own ship. He wanted nothing to do with Mac. He knew how dangerous he was and how he could get into places without it being known. He had heard plenty of stories about the man, even how he had helped get Admiral Kirk out of a Klingon prison.

Solan left New York. He grimaced at the pain in his side. He supposed he needed to stop at a medical facility somewhere. He thought he better be at his best for the mission they were about to embark on.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Jim was up early. Solan had arrived back in San Francisco during the night, and they would be taking his ship to the jungle. Helek, Ajah, Anakin, and Priscilla were already at the ship when Jim arrived. "I see the gang's all here," Jim said. He looked at Solan, whom he had not seen since their conversation over the communicator. "I see you went and got patched up."

"I did," Solan replied. "I'm ready, don't worry."

"I sent Carol and Alex up to the Enterprise just as a precaution."

"Probably a good idea. You know Mac can't get up there."

They went on into the ship and Solan prepared it for flight. Anakin sat behind Jim. "How will you know if he's lying?" Anakin asked.

"Won't you know?" Jim asked.

"I might."

"Actually, I'm glad you're coming along. Maybe you can tell us more about Kuaya."

"I'm not a mind reader."

"Yeah, but you're a Jedi."

Anakin smiled slightly. "I'll do what I can," he said.

"That's all I'm asking."

Jim was silent as he thought of their mission. They would have to trek through the jungle at least a short distance because there were not many clearings in the forest. After about two hours, they were over the Amazon Rainforest. "I'm running scanners," Solan said.

Jim looked at the display. "There certainly is a lot of life down there," he remarked.

"It's a jungle down there."

Jim shook his head. "So, now I have to listen to your wise cracks?"

"Sure. Since Doctor McCoy isn't along, you gotta have someone."

"Please don't start pointing out everything that could go wrong."

"Well, you know, we could run into a…"

"Stop! That's an order."

Solan chuckled at that. He wondered what Doctor McCoy would say if he knew they were going into the rainforest. He actually wished he was there because he thought if there was trouble to find, they would find it.

"There," Jim said pointing to the display. "That must be them. They're up in the trees."

Solan began looking for a place where they could beam down. "Wow, there's no place very close to beam down," he said.

"Did you see those trees?" Jim asked.

"I see a lot of trees."

"No, I mean the trees…" Jim scowled as he thought those trees looked familiar.

"I saw them," Ajah said. He flipped through his journal and came to the page where he had drawn the trees he observed on Garresant. He showed Jim the picture.

Jim's mouth dropped open slightly as he looked at the picture. He was a bit alarmed, and a bit speechless. "How did…" He knew the answer to that question before he even asked it. "He planted trees from Garresant here?"

"That's what it looks like." Ajah's eyes glowed. "What do you think his intentions are?"

"I don't know."

"Isn't there an ordinance about planting foreign foliage like that?" Solan asked.

"There is," Jim replied. "It can damage the environment."

"Do you think these trees could be invasive? Could they take over?"

"I don't know, but if he planted them here since he's been here, they grew awfully fast."

"Are you saying you think he has some sort of plan that we don't know about?" Anakin asked.

Jim considered that. "I don't know," he said. "I think it's odd that he happened to have seeds of these trees to plant. I mean, he had to bring them with him."

"Did our stress level about this mission just triple?" Solan asked.

"Maybe."

Jim did not know what to make of this situation but he supposed they would find out more once they were on the ground. He did not know what those trees from Garresant did to the environment. He knew that Garresant hardly had anything else, except the scraggly forest, and the planet seemed to be a desert in most places. "We can't assume anything," he said. "Maybe those are the only ones that will grow."

Solan did not argue but he could not agree with it. If Kuaya had just jumped into the ship to get away, when would he have had time to grab seeds to plant here? It sounded fishy to him. He finally saw a place where they could beam down. "Right there," he said.

Helek and Ajah took over control of the ship. Jim, Anakin, Solan, and Priscilla got ready to be transported. "Energize," Jim said.

They were soon down in the clearing that Solan had chosen, which was not big enough for a ship to land, but it was closer to Kuaya's living area. They could even hear the flowing of the Amazon River from where they were. "Wow, it's humid," Solan remarked.

"Better than sandy," Anakin replied.

Priscilla walked beside Solan. "It is quite beautiful," she said.

"Just looking, it is," Solan agreed. "I think I'm too accustomed to Doctor McCoy pointing out everything that could harm us. I keep thinking of how many biting insects there could be out here."

"Biting?"

"Yeah. I'm sure there are some out here. This forest is teeming with life."

"It is a lovely place. We should come here for a vacation and spend time together."

Solan was silent as he thought about that. He had been seeing Priscilla ever since the five-year mission ended. She was unique because of her cat-like features and ways since she had been a victim of the same science experiments that Ajah and Helek had been. However, her particular situation had been different as Doctor Flannigan on the hospital ship had been able to reverse some of the effects on Priscilla. Solan liked her uniqueness though, and they had just stuck together. He supposed she liked him the way he was too.

The way through the jungle was treacherous because of vines and shrubbery, even bushes with thorns. Solan found that out when some thorns caught his pant leg. Once he was caught, it was hard to get loose. "We went through all that stuff on Garresant, and we didn't find anything like this," he declared as they were trying to get him loose from the bush.

"You would find the trouble, wouldn't you," Jim said.

They finally got the thorns loose and tried to avoid any other spiky plants as they walked. They soon came to the area where Kuaya's living area was, and the ground was free of any thorny plants or vines. Jim and the others looked up into the trees, and they could definitely see that they were the same sort of trees that were on Garresant…and not only that, but the trees were giving off their fragrance, although it was not near as strong as on Garresant because there were only about five of the trees. However, Jim could see that there were seedlings growing around the bigger trees.

"Jim, what do you think this is going to do to this planet if it's allowed to continue?" Solan asked.

"I know," Jim replied.

Anakin was staring up into the trees as he could sense the presence of the beings he assumed they were there to find. He looked at Jim. "What does that smell do?" he asked. "It's not normal, is it?"

"No," Jim said. "We shouldn't be breathing it, but since there aren't as many trees, maybe it won't have the same effect on us."

Just then, Kuaya came flying down from the trees above and landed in the clearing. "Admiral Kirk," he said.

"Kuaya," Jim replied without smiling. "I see you brought a little piece of home with you."

"Yes."

"And just when did you have time to decide to bring something like that? Another thing, it's illegal for you to do something like this…introducing a foreign species into the environment like this can harm this environment."

"You mean, I should not have planted my trees here?"

"No, you shouldn't have."

"Have you decided to return me to my planet?"

"We haven't decided that yet. We have to meet your wives."

Kuaya was silent a moment. "You do not trust me," he said. "I have been on this planet and have caused no trouble or disturbance."

"Oh, yes you have," Jim declared. "You've planted an invasive species of tree here. It could wipe out the whole rainforest! You know that, don't you?"

"I only wished to create an environment for myself and my family," Kuaya said.

Jim pointed to the trees. "You see all those little trees down there? How did these trees grow this quickly? It's an invasive species…" Jim was beginning to wonder if Kuaya and his species were an invasive species as well.

Anakin just stood there silent, but he could definitely feel hostility coming from Kuaya…hostility like he had never encountered in this galaxy. "What do you intend to do?" he asked. "Take over this planet for your species? Force the others out because they can't live in your environment?"

Jim looked at Anakin then and wondered if he had sensed that through the Force. "Is that your intention?" Jim asked as he turned back to Kuaya. "Is that what happened on Garresant? Is that why it's so silent there?" Jim knew Anakin knew very little about Garresant, and he was starting to get very nervous since Anakin made that analysis.

Kuaya just stared at them a moment with his unwavering stare. "It is my intention," he said quietly. "And it will be my success."

Suddenly, Kuaya swung his great wing at them. However, he had never met a Jedi, and Anakin's lightsaber was activated before that wing ever swung in their direction, but Kuaya found himself missing half that wing. He cried out with pain, stumbling backward. When he looked toward Jim and the others again, they had blasters drawn, except for one glowing blue blade which he had never seen before.

Jim was wondering how they would explain this, but it had happened now. No one in Starfleet had ever seen a lightsaber either. "This is the one," Anakin said. "The one I saw in my dream I told you about."

"Well, I guess you solved that problem," Jim replied as he looked at the still sizzling wing lying on the ground.

Just then, they heard a scream, and looked to see a woman coming that way. She was actually clothed in white feathers, and Jim noticed her skin was rather bluish. She came over to Kuaya, horrified at the missing wing. "What have you done?!" she asked.

Jim thought this woman looked remarkably like one of the Garre females, but he knew there were none of them on Earth…or were there. However, this female had no wings. He had not seen a female without wings, but he was sure he had not seen all of the children of the humans on Garresant. "He tried to attack us," Jim said.

The woman started toward Jim, but then Priscilla moved toward her, making one of her feline sounds that was somewhere between a growl and a meow. "Do not touch him," she said as she bared her claws, and Jim noticed her eyes were yellower than normal as well.

The woman stopped. Jim looked from one to the other. "Hold it," he said. "We came here because we had to see what's going on here before we could consider taking him back to Garresant. Are you a Garre?"

"I am not!" the woman said menacingly.

"She is from another tribe," Kuaya interjected.

"So she is from Garresant?" Jim asked.

"She is."

"How did she get here?"

"She was brought here before, and the trees were planted then, long before I arrived. She and my other mates were carrying my children when they came here."

Jim was flabbergasted and was not sure what to say. "And that's why you wanted to escape Garresant?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then why do you want to go back?"

"It is our home. I will create our own tribe there," Kuaya declared. He frowned, looking sorrowful, at his severed wing. "I will now have to mend first."

"Why did you try to attack us?" Jim asked.

"And why do you have so much hostility?" Anakin added. He was not ready to accept Kuaya's explanation. "You have a lot of anger and hate." He thought that brought just a little too much déjà vu.

Jim was not used to someone taking over his conversation. "I want to know those answers as well," he said.

"Humans came to our world and created Garath!" Kuaya declared. "He saw the opportunity to gain power, and he relished in it. He found that when the humans mated with the Garre that many of their offspring were wingless and were easier controlled. It is why the females hide their young now. You do not understand the changes that humans caused to our world!"

"But that's not the case here," Jim replied. "And why would you want to go back there?"

"To take back what is ours!"

"You have to realize that I was there against my will. I had never even heard of that planet. You can't blame all that on the humans."

"You and your kind are always traveling through the galaxy, visiting planets, taking over. You are responsible for the conditions on Garresant."

"How long has it been going on?" Jim asked.

"Many years. Garath learned how to bring the humans into the tribe." Kuaya put his arm around the woman beside him. "Khasha is one of the offspring of a human. That is why she has no wings. Kereh and Iasat also have no wings, but our children do."

Jim looked up into the trees. He could see the cabins that had been built. He was not sure what to think of this situation. "Why would you want to bring those trees here and take over the Earth?" he asked.

"Because it will be our new home away from Garath!" Kuaya declared.

"But…" Jim thought he was getting confused now. He felt like they were going in circles with this conversation, but he thought that was because Kuaya did not want to reveal his true purpose. "You still asked to be taken back to Garresant."

"I would bring more of my tribe here!"

Jim thought this was getting worse all the time. He was silent a moment. "First of all, you didn't tell me that you had your mates brought here from Garresant," he said. "Now, you've introduced an invasive species into our environment, you tried to attack us, and now, you think we're going to take you back to Garresant so you can bring more of your kind here."

"You do not understand!" Kuaya declared. "We would create our own tribe and defeat Garath."

"Then why did you go to all this trouble to get here? Why are you planting trees here?"

"We had to live here until we could get back to the planet. Garath would have killed us all!"

"You're losing me. None of this makes any sense."

Anakin was listening and feeling with the Force. He could sense fear in Kuaya as well as hatred and hostility. "What are you afraid of?" he asked.

"I am afraid of nothing!" Kuaya declared.

"Yes you are."

"What sort of being are you?"

"What sort of being are _you_?"

Jim frowned. He did not know what to do in this situation. He would have to explain all this to Admiral Winston. He did not know how he would do that. "Whatever your goal is here, you're going to have to explain this to Admiral Winston and the committee," Jim said.

"Can we not just stay here until my wing heals?" Kuaya asked. "I am no threat to you and your world as you were a threat to mine."

"I didn't go to that planet by choice! I was kidnapped and taken there! You should stop blaming someone else for what Garath is doing. Don't you know the effects the fragrance on your world has on the humans? Garath is using that to his advantage. These trees can't be allowed to continue to multiply."

Kuaya was reluctant to concede but he knew Jim Kirk was right. "You are speaking the truth," he said. "I have deceived all of you, lied, and I have brought the trees here. They are an invasive species. I am not old enough to remember what our planet was once like. I do not know how the Garre and others took over, nor how they became separate tribes. I only know what happens now."

Anakin looked at Jim. "He's telling the truth now," he said.

Jim shook his head. "You still have to go and talk to the admiral," he said. "I can't let this go."

"Why not?" Kuaya asked. "I will not allow the trees to become invasive. I will only have this small area."

"Will your wing grow back?"

"Yes. In time."

"How much time?"

"I am not certain how to explain it in your terms. Many moons."

Jim frowned. "Do you know how many?" he asked. "I don't know the phases of your moons."

"It is six moons on my world."

"But you have three moons, and I don't know how long it takes…" Jim frowned. He really did not know what to do in this situation. "I'll leave you here for about three months. Let's just say your moons are about the same as ours. Three months here would be about three moons. I'll be back after that. Don't let these trees go any further."

Kuaya scowled. "You are having compassion upon me and my family?" he asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" Jim asked. "Like you said, you haven't caused any trouble. I understand your situation, but you have to understand mine too."

"You are an official, but you answer to others?"

"Right."

"If I chose to simply stay here on Earth, would I be allowed to?" Kuaya asked.

"I'm sure you would," Jim replied. "It would probably be your best option because we can't get you to your planet without endangering ourselves, and probably you too."

"How will I ever have the opportunity to help my world?"

Jim shook his head. "I don't know right now, but for now, you just stay here, and I'll tell Admiral Winston something," he said.

"You need only to tell him the truth," Kuaya replied. "Perhaps my people have decided to rebel against Garath."

"We can't know that for sure. We'll talk again."

"I have learned something today, Admiral Kirk. You are always welcome here."

"Thank you."

Jim and the others turned to go back to their ship. "Well, that wasn't what I expected at all," Jim said.

"Are you really going to just leave him there?" Solan asked.

"What choice do we have? Besides, I trust Anakin's judgment."

Anakin was rather surprised. "Thank you, Admiral," he said.

"Maybe Kuaya is learning."

"You better hope he is," Solan declared. "Are you going to tell the Admiral that Kuaya brought trees from his planet?"

"One thing at a time, please."

"What do you think he's going to say if you don't tell him?"

"I didn't say I wasn't going to tell him."

"You didn't say you were either."

"I did not like him," Priscilla said. "He seems arrogant."

"They're all arrogant," Jim replied. "There must have been more humans on that planet than we knew."

"You did not ask him how many were there."

"I don't think he knows. Garath seems to be the perpetrator in this matter. He only wants power."

"Do you believe that is what Kuaya wants on our world?"

"He seemed to have genuine fear," Anakin said. "And anger. Maybe he really did blame the humans for the trouble on his world."

"People learn all the time," Jim replied. "But we still have to make sure those trees don't get out of hand here."

"How could he blame the humans when they were brought there by force or by some accident?" Priscilla asked.

"It wasn't always like that I don't think, although in my case it was, and Cax had to land there to repair his ship. But Stow went there for another purpose and got into trouble."

"But you can't go to the planet because of…what exactly?" Anakin asked.

"That's a long story," Jim replied.

"One I'd like to hear. Maybe I can help."

Jim was not sure even the Force could help in this situation, but they had gone to the planet with their electro-suits to rescue him. There was no way they could make an incursion onto a planet even at the request of someone like Kuaya.

They made it back to the ship without any trouble and got on their way back to San Francisco. Jim sat in silence on the way as he was trying to figure out what to say to the admiral. He supposed he could say that Kuaya was not causing any problems, but they were going to want to know about his three wives. Jim sighed as he thought this was just going to get him in deeper. He would have a lot of explaining to do, but he had not known there were other beings from Garresant until he got to the rainforest. He thought he might as well just tell the admiral the whole nine yards: about the trees, Anakin, and everything.

"What are you thinking about?" Ajah asked as he walked into the galley where Jim sat.

"I'm thinking about all the trouble I'm going to be in after I tell the admiral about all this," Jim replied.

"Why would you be in trouble?"

"Because I didn't tell the admiral about Anakin and his family." Jim rubbed his face and leaned on the table. "I could be court-marshaled."

"But you couldn't help those situations," Ajah said. "Anakin sneaked onto the ship, and you don't even know when Kuaya's wives were brought here."

"I know that, but I did know that Anakin came here, and I kept it a secret."

"I'll go with you, and I'm sure anyone else will."

"I appreciate that, but it won't matter. It's my responsibility to report things like this. I have to contact Spock."

Jim opened his communicator, hearing that familiar chirp. "Spock," he said.

Spock was still aboard the Enterprise studying a readout of the supplies they were about to deliver when his communicator chirped. "Spock here," he answered.

"Spock, I think you should come to my office when I get there," Jim said. "I have to talk to you about something."

"Is there something wrong, Admiral?"

"I'm afraid there is."

"How long will it be before you arrive at the office?"

"I'll probably be there in about two and a half hours," Jim said.

"I will be there, Jim."

The transmission ended. Spock wondered if this meeting had something to do with Kuaya and Garresant. He did not know of anything else they would be discussing. However, Jim had not told him anything about his meeting with Kuaya. Spock continued with his work. He wanted to finish it before he left the Enterprise again…


	9. Chapter 9

Solan landed his ship at Starfleet Headquarters and then followed the others down the ramp. Priscilla grabbed his arm in a hug. "Are you busy?" she asked.

"Not right now," Solan answered.

"Then, let's have lunch."

"Sure, but I'll meet you somewhere. I'll call you when I can."

"Okay." Priscilla gave him a kiss like she always did and then walked away.

Solan watched her a moment and then went on after Jim and the others. "What do you think's gonna happen?" Solan asked.

"I don't know," Jim replied.

"Shouldn't we all go and talk to the admiral? He knows what happened."

"Just let me handle this. You guys had no part in not reporting everything."

"Admiral Kirk, I will be glad to talk to your admiral," Anakin said. "You shouldn't have to face trouble for something I did. It's my fault, my responsibility."

"It's not that simple. I should have told them, but…I didn't know what they or anyone else would say. I didn't want you to have trouble here."

"You still shouldn't have to face trouble because of us. I know Padme would agree, and so would my mother. You helped us."

Jim nodded slightly. "I know but just let me do what I have to do. All of you."

They all just stopped as Jim walked on to face whatever consequences came alone. "We shouldn't let him do that," Anakin declared.

"We can't do anything," Solan said. "He won't let us and if we tried to do it anyway, it would be disrespecting him."

"I'm not going to stay quiet and let him get into trouble because of me."

"Let's just wait and see what happens. Then we'll try to do something."

Just then, Spock appeared in a swirl of light. They were all surprised to see him. "Gentlemen," Spock greeted. "Where is Jim?"

"He may have gone to his office," Solan said.

Ajah walked on toward the office. "Do you know what is happening?" Spock asked.

"You better let him tell you."

"Very well."

Spock walked on down to Jim's office where Ajah was already behind his desk. "Is Jim in the office?" Spock asked.

"Yes sir, he's in there," Ajah said. "I'm sure he wants you to come on in."

Spock went into Jim's office where he stood looking out the window. "Admiral, you wished to speak with me," Spock said.

"Yes I did," Jim replied. "I'm afraid we've got trouble…again."

"Does it concern Kuaya?"

"Yeah, and some other things too." Jim turned to face Spock. "You know we went to visit Kuaya…well, we found out he has three females from Garresant living down there with him, they have planted trees from Garresant, he became rather hostile, and Anakin cut off one of his wings, which will grow back in…six moons, however long that is, and Kuaya wants to go back to his planet to lead a rebellion to take it back over from Garath. So, now that Anakin is in this, I'm going to have to tell the admiral that three people came here from the other galaxy…need I go on?"

Spock was silent a moment. "Jim, none of these things were under your control," he said. "I was not aware that others from Garresant were living here."

"I wasn't either, but we both knew three people from another galaxy came here to this galaxy, and we didn't report it."

"That is true. However, they have not caused any problems, nor has there been any outbreak of a deadly virus. Therefore, I do not see the problem."

"The problem is: we didn't report it. That's the problem, Spock."

"Do you believe we will be disciplined similar to the way we were after Nabiru?"

"You weren't disciplined, Spock. You were simply transferred to another ship. I lost my ship, and my rank."

"Jim, it does not seem that this merits such a punishment."

"I hope not, but I think I should get into my uniform before I go see him. If you'll excuse me…"

"Yes, Admiral."

Spock left the office and stood in the outer office where Ajah sat at his desk. "What do you think, Captain?" Ajah asked.

"I am not certain," Spock replied. "However, I do not believe the consequences will be as severe as Jim believes."

"I hope you're right."

Jim soon came from his office wearing his dress uniform. "Well, I guess there's no need to wait around," he said.

Spock followed Jim from the office and they went up to Admiral Winston's office. Felonia stood up when they came in. "As you were," Jim said. "I need to see Admiral Winston."

"I'll let him know you're here," Felonia replied.

Jim and Spock waited. "Admiral, I do not believe you have a reason to be so nervous," Spock said.

"Well, I do," Jim replied.

"The admiral will see you," Felonia said. "Go on in."

Jim sighed and they went into the office. Admiral Winston sat behind his desk. "Have a seat," he said as Jim and Spock came in. He eyed Spock. "I didn't realize Spock went on this mission with you."

"He didn't, Sir," Jim said. "But there are some circumstances that we have to tell you about and…they involve Spock as well."

"I see. I take it you went to see Kuaya?"

"We did, Sir. He's living in the rainforest just like he said…and he does have three wives."

"Do you believe he is being honest about those wives? Are they content?"

"Oh, yes sir, they are. That's one of the things I have to tell you about…I didn't know that there are three females from Garresant who were already living on Earth when Kuaya arrived. They are his wives from there."

Admiral Winston scowled at that. "When did they arrive?" he asked.

"I don't know, Sir. They were carrying his children when they came here, and now they have a small colony there in the forest."

"Is there something else?"

"Yes, Sir. They also planted trees from Garresant…in the forest."

Winston frowned as he leaned on his desk. "What? I thought you said those trees are…intoxicating to humans."

"They are, Sir…"

"They brought an invasive species to Earth?"

Jim grimaced as he nodded. "They only have a few there, and he promised to keep them under control."

Winston stood up. "And you trust him?"

Jim was not even sure of that. "I think right now, maybe."

"Maybe?! Kirk, did you know there were others here?"

"No, Sir, not until I went down there."

"Why didn't you bring him back here to face charges for this?"

"Because he's injured, Sir."

Winston frowned… but Jim thought it looked like more of a glare. "Injured? Why? Did he attack you?"

"No," Jim said. "He thought about it."

"Since when has an injury kept you from doing what you know to do?"

Jim wished he was standing up because he felt like Admiral Winston was towering over him. "He lost part of his wing, Sir," he said. "He said it will grow back in time."

"Kirk, this is not making any sense," Winston boomed. "Is there something else you're not telling me?"

Jim thought he felt sweat beading on his forehead now. "Yes, sir, there is," he said.

"Well, suppose you tell me now!"

Jim was not sure how to begin. "Sir, when we came back from the other galaxy…there were three people who…sneaked aboard the Enterprise and came with us," he said.

Winston was silent for so long, Jim thought he was not going to say anything. Jim could not stand it anymore so he stood up. Spock stood up beside him. "Admiral Winston, Jim did not know they had come aboard the ship, and by the time we did know, we were already back," Spock said. "We could not return them to their galaxy."

Admiral Winston paced back and forth. "During your five-year mission, I told you once that you were becoming a legend," he said. "You have relocated beings, brought the Klingons into the rest of the galaxy, and left a trail of destruction, but now, I find out you have even brought beings here from another galaxy…and didn't report it." Winston turned to Jim and Spock. "What do you suppose I should do about that?"

"Whatever you see fit, Sir," Jim replied.

"Admiral, Jim did not _bring _them to this galaxy," Spock interrupted. "They sneaked onto the ship without his knowledge or anyone else on the ship."

Admiral Winston walked around his desk as he paced. "Mister Spock, neither you, nor then, _Captain_ Kirk, reported that incident," he said. "Why was that?"

"We had befriended them in the other galaxy and they were not here for malicious purposes."

"Well, what was their purpose?"

"Anakin Skywalker feared for the life of his mother, and he and his wife, Padme, feared for their own future."

"Feared? Why?"

"Anakin is a Jedi, Admiral," Jim said. "In the other galaxy, they're peace keepers, kinda like us, but they have…the Force."

"The what?"

"The Force. It's…kinda hard to explain."

"Well, why don't you try anyway?"

"Perhaps it would be better if I demonstrate, Admiral," Spock said.

Admiral Winston was visibly confused now, and Jim wondered what the Admiral would think of this…

"Name an object on your desk, Sir," Spock said.

Admiral Winston said nothing for a long moment. "Okay…how about the pad?"

Spock looked at the desk and concentrated on the pad which made its way to the Admiral's hand. Admiral Winston almost dropped it as he was not sure what he had just seen. "Mister Spock, I didn't know Vulcans could do things like that."

"Not Vulcans, Sir, but Spock," Jim said. "When we were in the other galaxy, he discovered the Force, and when Anakin came to this galaxy, Spock was able to sense it here."

"You didn't tell me this either, Kirk."

"Sir, at the time, I thought all this was behind us, and would be forgotten."

"Nothing is ever forgotten, Mister Kirk. You hide something, and eventually, it will come back to haunt you."

Jim thought he was beginning to know exactly what the _tell tale heart_ was about now. He thought he should have learned not to keep things a secret after Nabiru. "I think I'm starting to realize that, Sir."

"If Mister Spock can sense this Force, then how do you know others in this galaxy who are not as honorable as Mister Spock won't be able to sense it as well?" Winston asked.

"That has crossed my mind, Sir, but I didn't know what to do about the situation," Jim replied. "I didn't want them to have to go through a lot of trouble. Doctor McCoy made sure they had no viruses or other problems."

"So, most of your crew knew about these three beings?"

"Yes, sir, but they didn't make the choice not to reveal it."

Winston went back to his chair and sat down. "You two are dismissed," he said. "I have to think this over, and I would like to meet this Anakin Skywalker and whoever came with him."

"Yes sir," Jim replied.

Jim and Spock left the office closing the door behind them. Jim blew out a long breath. "I hate that," he said.

"I cannot say I particularly enjoyed it, Admiral," Spock replied.

"Well, at least it's all out in the open now. I guess we just have to wait now."

Jim realized Ajah was in the outer office. "How did it go, Sir?" Ajah asked.

"Fine," Jim replied. "Now, we just have to wait and see whether we're gonna be sent back to the Academy or just kicked out of Starfleet."

"Jim, I do not believe it will be that severe," Spock said.

"Oh really? Well, we'll see, won't we."

Jim headed back to his office followed by Ajah and Spock. "I will return to the Enterprise, Admiral," Spock said. "I have a delivery to make."

"Go ahead," Jim replied.

Jim went into his own office and shut the door. Ajah frowned. "What do you think will happen, Mister Spock?" he asked.

"I am not certain," Spock said. "However, I do not believe it will be as severe as Jim is expecting. If you will excuse me."

"Yes, sir."

Ajah sat down at his desk. He figured this would be a quiet day by the way Jim closed that door and did not even tell him what happened. However, Felonia came in only a few minutes later. "Hi," Ajah said. "What brings you down here?"

"I wanted to see you," Felonia replied. "I want us to have lunch, and I wondered how things went with Admiral Winston."

"I don't know. Admiral Kirk didn't tell me anything."

"Are you going to lunch?"

"I suppose I could. He went in his office without saying a word."

"Then he probably wouldn't mind if we sneak out."

Ajah was not sure of that, but just then, Jim came from his office, and he was no longer dressed in his dress uniform, but jeans and a t-shirt. "I'm going out to lunch, Ajah," Jim said. "Hello, Felonia."

Ajah and Felonia watched Jim go out the door, not looking like he was down at all now. "Well, I guess that means I can go too," Ajah said.

They left the office and went down to the lobby of the building. They could see that Carol was outside waiting for Jim as he went out. "I guess that's why he feels better," Ajah said.

Felonia smiled. "That's romantic," she replied.

"Romantic?"

"Yes. She takes his stress away," Felonia said dreamily.

"Why is that romantic?"

"Oh, Ajah. You're a writer and you don't know that?"

"I can't know everything. After all, I'm not married."

"Do you think you'll ever get married?"

"I don't know…maybe."

"If the right woman comes along?"

"Of course. She would have to be bright and funny and she would have to put up with my…electrifying personality."

Felonia laughed. "I like your electrifying personality," she said.

"Really?"

"You're just teasing me. I also like that, although I shouldn't admit it."

Ajah smiled. Sometimes he thought he never smiled. He remembered what Felonia had said about Carol taking Admiral Kirk's stress away. He thought he might be starting to understand that.

"You're awfully quiet all of a sudden," Felonia said. "What are you thinking about? Your next novel?"

"Maybe," Ajah replied. "I might write a romance novel."

"Really? About whom?"

"That would be a secret until you read it."

"You would keep me in suspense like that?"

"Of course."

Ajah and Felonia went to a restaurant to eat. While they were waiting for their food, Helek walked in. He hardly ever went out for lunch because he worked in the central power grid and he was usually content to stay there but today was not a normal day. He went over to the table where Ajah and Felonia sat. "Can I join you?" he asked.

"Sure," Ajah replied.

Helek sat down in the third chair at the table. "What brings you here?" Ajah asked.

"Do you know what happened when Admiral Kirk talked to Admiral Winston?" Helek asked. "What did he say?"

"I don't know. Admiral Kirk didn't tell me anything, nor did Captain Spock."

"So you don't know if he's in trouble or not?"

"No. He seemed upset when he came back though."

"They can't blame him for everything. It wasn't his fault. He didn't even go to that planet willingly."

"We all know that but we also know he didn't tell about Anakin and his family. I think that's what the Admiral was most upset about."

"How do you know? I thought you didn't know anything."

"I was sitting in Felonia's office and we could overhear some of it."

"You were eavesdropping?" Helek asked.

"Why don't you say that louder?" Ajah asked. "They might not have heard you outside."

"Sorry. I'm used to talking in a noisy place."

"I would rather no one knew we could hear," Felonia said. "We couldn't hear everything anyway."

"It doesn't matter because we couldn't help him if we knew everything."

Ajah's and Felonia's meals arrived, and Helek ordered his. "There's something else we have to be concerned about," Helek said. "And that's Mac. We know he's on Earth."

"That's all we know," Ajah replied. "What can we do about it?"

"Did he tell Admiral Winston about that?"

"I don't think so. It wasn't important at the time."

They were silent for a few moments. "He could be anywhere from what I hear," Ajah said. "Admiral Kirk says he's like a ghost."

"He must be trying to plot a way to get to the admiral," Helek replied.

"Obviously, but how do we figure out where he is or what he's doing…or even what he plans to do?"

Helek shook his head. "You know what happened to Solan when he got too close to the guy."

"Yes, but he wouldn't have so much luck getting that close to us."

"Uh huh, but he may know what can deactivate us real fast."

Ajah frowned. He could not forget when Helek almost died when he was hit with water. He was just lucky he had not been at full power. "I'm sure it's common knowledge since everything's news these days."

"We just have to be on the lookout for that guy. He can't hide just anywhere because of his size."

"That may be true but he's also a swindler. That's why he's good at what he does."

Helek frowned. "How did he get into our lives anyway?" he asked.

"Some bounty hunter," Ajah replied. "He almost got Admiral Kirk, although he was a captain at the time. He was after twenty-five thousand."

"You're kidding."

"No. I'm not. It seems the captain had a large bounty on him. They thought it was the Klingons at first, but it turned out to be some guy who hated Kirk for breaking up their criminal ring. He just wanted Kirk dead."

"And he was willing to pay that much to get him."

"Yeah. That's a lot of hate."

"So, this Mac got involved like that?"

"You know he helped them get out of that Klingon prison, and after that he betrayed them."

"I guess I'm not as up on my history as you are," Helek said. "I do remember hearing something about that though. Rura Penthe. Might make Nervala Four look like a paradise."

"Uh, no."

"How can we find him?" Helek wondered out loud.

"I'm pretty sure he's going to find _us_," Ajah said. "After what happened with Solan, it looks like he still has no love for Admiral Kirk."

"How could he possibly get to him?"

"He would most likely get someone close to him like he did last time. Although I'm sure, he would be more relentless and cruel."

Helek considered that. "Well, Carol and Alex have been staying onboard the Enterprise since he found out that guy's on Earth."

"That's probably a good idea," Ajah said. "I mean, it's impossible for him to get aboard…"

Helek scowled at Ajah's sudden pause. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Suppose he did sneak aboard the Enterprise…he might be able to grab Alex and get off the ship with him."

"How?"

"There are always people loading cargo onto the ship. Spock makes a lot of deliveries other than diplomatic missions and that sort of thing."

Helek considered that. "That would be too bold even for him," he said.

"I don't know. He was brave enough to sneak into a Klingon prison, get onto one of their ships. He could get on there with some crew and then stay onboard till they get to the other destination, and walk off just like he walked on."

"That's farfetched."

"Probably. But it's not impossible."

Helek had to admit that. "I'm sure Spock oversees all that to make sure there are no stowaways."

"Maybe, if he sees them. I think they should be very cautious because if that guy is so desperate, he could try that…Admiral Kirk would give his life for his son or Carol. There would be no stopping him."

"I really don't think anyone could get past Spock like that. He's very observant."

"Yeah. It was just a theory. He could also try and sneak into the Headquarters building. He could sabotage anything because he's a saboteur-mister fix it-ghost, all rolled into one. That's why he's so dangerous."

"How could you catch such a person?" Felonia asked.

"Well, he may be all those things, but he is human," Ajah said. "He's just very intelligent. He's not a thug. He's an operator."

"I still don't believe he can get aboard the Enterprise and all that," Helek declared. "That would take more than deception."

Ajah was not sure of that, but he supposed he was just creating a scenario in his head. He was known to do that since he was a writer. He thought maybe he would be creating a new novel soon, and he thought maybe, he would include this situation in it…

Ajah's idea was not as farfetched as they thought because Mac was trying to figure out a way to get to Jim Kirk. He knew Solan would be even warier now that they had met up. They knew he was on Earth, but they did not know where. Mac was one who gathered information before he made his moves, and he was trying to find out Jim Kirk's schedule, who he commanded, and also Carol Marcus Kirk's schedule. It would not be easy, but he would find out eventually. Then the task would be finding a way into that schedule without anyone knowing he was there until it was too late. He had almost gotten Kirk on Ogus 1, but they had managed to escape him. That crew worked together too well. However, Kirk did not have his crew around him anymore. He was living on Earth, working in an office…but Solan was around, and so were those two "freaks" as they were sometimes called. He knew how to deal with them if he could get them to the right place…but Solan was a different story. Mac had never been one to kill people, but he figured if he was going to get anything out of this, he would have to, and then he would have to have an escape planned to get off the planet.


	10. Chapter 10

Jim Kirk came back from his lunch break feeling better since he had spent that time with Carol. He could not exactly say they ate lunch, but he was not complaining. He went back up to his office, and then he had to remember the situation he was in. He wondered if Admiral Winston would call the committee together so they could all weigh in on the matter. Surely they would see it was not his fault. He did not go voluntarily into any of this. He sat at his desk looking over reports. He noticed there was a message from Denobula. They requested that he come and be the mediator in a negotiation on the planet which they had not been able to solve on their own. He had certainly not forgot Denobula. It was the planet where the Denobulans and Antarans lived, and while there, he and his crew had discovered that the two tribes were related, although they claimed to be of a different race. The only difference was ridges that the Denobulans had, and Jim found out that the Antarans had become outcasts because they did not have the ridges. There had been countless battles on the planet because of some dispute years ago, the reasons for which none of the inhabitants of the planet knew until Jim began digging. He smiled as he thought of Reenata. She had made him think of his own grandmother. She was a fighter and determined to bring peace to her world. He wondered what they were disputing about. He certainly did not want to get into another civil war…but perhaps he could prevent one if he went there.

Jim pressed the intercom button. "Ajah." He waited a moment and did not get an answer. "Ajah."

Ajah had just walked into the office and hurried to his desk. "Yes, Sir," he answered as he pressed the flashing red button on his intercom.

"Send a message to Denobula for me. I need to talk to Reenata."

"I'll get right on that, Sir."

"Let me know when you get an answer."

"Yes, Sir."

Jim continued looking through his messages, and he finally came across one that said, _Unknown Sender_. He opened the message which simply said, _We'll meet when you least expect it, and you won't see me until I want you to_.

Jim pressed the intercom button again. "Ajah, come in here," he said.

Ajah thought Jim sounded a little aggravated. He hurried into the office. "Yes, Sir?"

Jim showed him the message. "Where did that message come from?" he asked.

Ajah looked at the message and shook his head slowly. "I haven't seen it before, Sir," he said.

"How could you not see it?" Jim asked. "It was in my messages."

Ajah frowned. "It didn't come through my screening first."

They both looked at each other as realization came to them. "You said that bounty hunter guy was some sort of genius, right?" Ajah asked.

"Yeah," Jim replied. "And he's plenty capable of doing something like this."

"Admiral, if he can get a message in here like that, what else can he do?"

"There's no way he'd try to get in this building. Looks like he's decided to toy with us. He wants me looking over my shoulder again."

"Again?"

"You weren't around when we had trouble with bounty hunters before," Jim said. "We were chased by them for a long time, and Mac caught up with us on Ogus One, along with another one. They were trying to get me for the one who had the bounty out, and he just wanted to kill me."

"Good thing he didn't. I guess I wouldn't be here. I'd either still be a science experiment or a slave somewhere."

Jim frowned. He hardly ever considered how many lives he had changed in his trek across the galaxy. "I'm glad you're not," he said.

"It's not just me either. Just think of Priscilla and Helek, and even the Klingon friends we have now."

"I guess I never think of it that way."

"I certainly do."

"That's beside the point right now. This guy will use anyone he can to get to me. He did when we were on Ogus One. He injured Doctor McCoy, and had Solan captive in his ship. But how did he get this message in here? He would have to have a direct line."

"You think he's hacked into the communication system?"

"How else would he do this? And if he's into the communication system…what else is he into?"

Ajah looked rather alarmed. "You mean, he could be into other, more dangerous, systems?" he asked.

"I have to report this to Admiral Winston," Jim said. He was trying to think of someone who could figure this out. "See if you can find Artemus Gordon. Doesn't he work somewhere on the main computer system?"

"I'm not sure, Sir, but I'll find out."

"Good. Do that. I'm going to see the admiral."

Jim hurried up to Admiral Winston's office, not caring that he was not dressed in his dress uniform. "Felonia, I need to see Admiral Winston now," Jim said as he walked by her desk.

"Sir, you can't just go in there!" Felonia exclaimed. "He's in a…"

Jim did not listen but went on and barged into Admiral Winston's office. Jim could see the glare on the admiral's face, as well as on the faces of the other admirals who were in the office for a meeting. "Admiral Kirk!" Winston boomed. "Why don't you join us?"

Jim swallowed hard. He thought he should have put that uniform back on now. "Sir, I have to…"

"Silence, Kirk! Sit down here."

Admiral Winston pulled out the chair at the end of the table. Jim thought they wanted him to sit where they could all stare at him. He went to the chair and sat down. "Sirs," he said. "I'm sorry I barged in but…"

"Be quiet, Admiral Kirk," Winston interrupted. "As a matter of fact, stand up at attention."

Jim paused only a moment and stood up. He stood at attention wondering what was about to happen. "We were just discussing the matter of your secrecy, Admiral Kirk," Winston said. "Since you have become an Admiral, or perhaps since you became a captain in Starfleet, you have managed to become a legend in only five years. You've caused no end of chaos and trouble across the galaxy…but you've also brought peace with many worlds, including the Klingons. We can't very well overlook all that in this conference."

Jim was just a little dumbfounded. He had expected to be dressed down right in front of everyone else in the room, and he thought he felt sweat on his forehead. "Have a seat," Admiral Winston said.

Jim sat down, but he still felt uncomfortable as all of the most dignified officials in Starfleet were now staring at him. "We realize you weren't aware of either of the situations in question," Winston said. "But you did not report that three beings from another galaxy came here to this galaxy with you. Why don't you explain that to all of us?"

Jim just sat there a moment. "Well, Sir, I…knew they weren't dangerous, they weren't a threat, and after we realized they were here, we made sure they had no viruses or anything that could endanger this galaxy. I didn't see that it really mattered."

"Then why did you not report it?"

"I was afraid they wouldn't be able to live in peace if people knew. I just wanted them to have a good life because they had been through so much in their own galaxy."

Winston shook his head. "Your compassion is commendable, Kirk," he said.

"I just made the decision that I thought was right, Sir."

"When you're on a mission in space, many times you have to make decisions without consulting with superiors," Admiral Jay Bradford said. "You cannot always rely on someone else because the decision is right there before you. Since Kirk took every precaution and made sure it was safe to the galaxy, I don't see why there's a problem."

Jim was rather surprised at that, and he was also surprised that most of the other admirals around the table nodded in agreement. Admiral Winston sat down on the other end of the table. "I agree with that," he said. "But we're not really here to discuss his actions, but to discuss the fact that he did not report that there were three beings in this galaxy who came from an unknown galaxy. Plus, one of these beings is what is known as a Jedi, who uses the Force, whatever that is. Mister Spock demonstrated the Force to me earlier, and also declared that he could not feel this Force in our galaxy until this Anakin Skywalker came here. Just suppose others are capable of this…dangerous others."

Everyone around the table looked at Jim then. "I haven't known of anyone else using the Force in this galaxy, Sir," Jim said. "How would they know anything about the Force? It's taught from a young age, discipline, kinda like the Vulcans."

"Not every Vulcan is an upstanding member of society like Mister Spock."

"But, Sir, not everyone in the other galaxy can use the Force, so it's not likely that anyone in this galaxy would just start using it either."

"But you don't know who all can. How would this Skywalker make it felt here?"

"I don't know that much about the Force. You would have to ask Anakin. He's ready to meet with you. As a matter of fact, he and his wife, Padme, want to join Starfleet."

"I would like to meet with them," Winston replied. "Now…what was so important that you came barging in here?"

Jim had almost forgotten about that. "Sir, a known bounty hunter named Mac has been found to be on Earth," Jim said. "He used to work as a reconnaissance man, saboteur, sneak, whatever for Starfleet."

Winston nodded. "I remember him," he said. "He escaped from his confinement."

"Yes, Sir, and he's on this planet. Somehow, he has managed to break into the communication system. You know he's a genius."

"He has broken into the communication system? How?"

"I don't know, but he sent a message directly to me in my office, past filtering. If he's in that system…"

Winston stood up. "He could be in others," he finished. "This meeting is adjourned, except you, Kirk. The rest of you should check your systems for intrusions."

The others all left. "Kirk, why is it that when there's trouble, you are always in the middle of it?" Winston asked as he went over to his own computer system.

Jim scowled at that question. "I wish I wasn't, Sir," he said. "I'm getting Artemus Gordon to see if he can find out whether Mac has gotten into anything else. Artemus is a genius himself."

"Is he now?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Perhaps he should be taking over the position that Mac left vacant in Starfleet then."

"I'm not sure he would be cut out for all of that, Sir, but Solan might be, maybe even Cax."

"I'm not finding any breaches here," Winston said.

"Since he worked for Starfleet before, he knows his way around," Jim replied. "I want to see if Artie can track him down."

"Keep me informed…and Kirk, I want an official report about those other two incidents, and I would like to meet with this Anakin Skywalker."

"Yes, Sir."

"Stand at attention!"

Jim suddenly stood at attention. "Don't assume that this somehow makes it okay to not follow the rules, Admiral Kirk," Winston said. "You're getting off with a warning this time, but next time, it won't be so forgiving. And don't you ever barge into my office uninvited again. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Jim replied.

"Dismissed."

Jim left that office and blew out a nervous breath as he got outside the door. Felonia was not looking very happy at him either. "Sir, you could have gotten me into trouble," she said.

"No, I'm in enough trouble for the both of us," Jim replied. "If you do get into trouble, just call me. I'll speak to the admiral."

Jim went on out of there and back to his own office. Ajah was still at his desk. "Artemus is on his way," he said. "How did it go?"

"Well, I'm still alive, so they didn't kill me," Jim replied. "I just walked in on a room full of admirals."

Ajah's eyes widened. "What?" he asked.

"I just barged into Admiral Winston's office, and he was in a meeting with all the officials of Starfleet."

"Admiral, I think you're the only person in Starfleet who could get away with something like that."

"I didn't get away with it, Ajah. I'm walking a tightrope."

"He was angry, huh?"

"Don't ask. Just send Artie in when he gets here."

"Yes, Sir."

Jim went on into his office. He hated feeling nervous but he had done what he thought he had to. The situation with Mac was serious because he was a genius who could get into and out of anything.

Soon, Artemus Gordon arrived. He had been a crewmember on the Enterprise part of the time that they were on their five-year mission. "Artie", as they called him, was a descendant of someone Jim and some of his crew had met on a trip back to 1879 when the being Q had interfered in their lives. Artie was a computer genius, an inventor, and could do just about as well as Mac at getting into things. Jim thought the genes had been strong in that gene pool because Artie resembled the man they had known in that time with his dark hair, dark eyes, and his complexion, plus he was a lot like his ancestor.

"Hello, Artemus," Jim said as Ajah showed Artie into the office.

Artie stood at attention. "Admiral, Artemus Gordon reporting as ordered, Sir."

"At ease. We've got a big problem."

"What's that, Sir?"

"Come over here."

Artie went behind Jim's desk and sat in a chair so that he could see the communication system. Jim explained to him what happened. "Wow," Artie said. "He would have to get into the main system and know which route…wow."

"Is that all you can say is wow?" Jim asked.

"Well, it's incredible, Sir."

"So you kinda know what he did to do it?"

"Sorta. He would also have to bypass the security perimeters, and bypass filtering, know how to make it come directly to your message system. That's incredible."

"Artie."

"Sorry, Sir."

"Do you know how to stop him?"

"Sure. But I'll have to figure out all the things he already knows."

"Can you find out if he's been into any other systems?"

"If I can track down his network."

"I assume that will take a long time?"

"It could."

"Artie, is there any way he can interfere in other systems, like ship systems?"

"Sir, I'll have to do a lot of digging before I can answer that."

"Can you do it from here?"

Artie considered that. "Well, I could probably trace the message back to its source, that is if it doesn't have all sorts of encryption on it, and…"

"Artie, please don't try to explain all that to me. Do you need to use a more powerful system?"

"It would help, Sir."

"Fine. Then I'll get you into the central control grid."

"Shouldn't there be people in there who can figure this out?"

"I don't know, Artie. They've never dealt with bad guys like you have. You even broke into the Enterprise's systems, so I think you're the right man for the job."

"Thank you, Sir."

Jim and Artemus went to the central computer control system which was underground in a building not far from where Jim's office was located. Of course, everyone knew who Jim Kirk was and stood at attention when he came into the place. He had no trouble getting a computer terminal for Artie to use.

Artie sat down and got to work. He had gotten information from others in the communications grid on codes that would get him into Jim's message system. "There you are," he said as he found the message he was looking for. "How do you know it's from Mac?"

"Because of what it says," Jim replied.

"Oh." Artie continued to work. "Wow. It looks like he directed it through more than one route so it wouldn't easily be traced, and it was encrypted until it got to you. This is genius."

"Artie, please try not to be so awestruck."

"Sorry. This will take a while, Admiral. I have to track down the network he used, and I don't know how many routes he may have directed it through. Once I find the network he used, I might be able to pinpoint the area he sent it from."

"Might?"

"There's no guarantee, Sir."

Jim sighed. "Just do your best, Mister Gordon. Also, I want you to keep a lookout for anything else he may be into…like weapons systems or something dangerous like that."

"Yes sir."

Jim paced back and forth while Artie worked. He did not feel like he could just sit down and watch nor could he just go back to his office and wait. The sounds of the keyboard Artemus was using seemed to make the tension even worse.

After several minutes, Artie had a display showing part of the routing of the message. Jim leaned on the desk and looked at it. "How did you get this out of all that?" he asked.

"I had the computer create kind of a map," Artie replied. "This is only part of it though, Sir. According to what I'm seeing, it's so well routed that it could be days before I find out."

Jim frowned. "You mean you can't get an idea at all of where it came from?"

"Not with just this. He's obviously really good at what he does. But I can see that he bypassed all the securities with some sort of…well, it can decipher codes. I know that much. It's like a message carrier."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you ever watch football, Sir?"

"Football? Once in a while."

"Well, you know how you have one player who just plows through all the barriers in order to make a touchdown. That's kinda what this thing does. It removes all the barriers that keep it from getting all the way to your message center."

Jim absorbed that a moment. "So, it just goes right through codes or whatever would stop it."

"Exactly."

"Then he could do this with other stuff, right?"

"I would think so. He could probably get into anything."

"You think he's doing this from his own ship somewhere?"

"Could be, Sir. If he has all this technology installed there."

"Where else could he do this?"

"Anywhere that he has a system and knows how to break in."

"Now, he has to know how to break into the system before he can use this thing, right?"

"Yes. But, Sir, you know he used to work for Starfleet."

Jim frowned. "Yeah. That may be how he knows how to get in, and how he knew how to create this technology. It's hard to believe he went from a trusted Starfleet agent to this."

"Why is he so angry?" Artie asked.

"He thinks I betrayed him," Jim replied. "He betrayed us and could have…he could have caused Carol to be killed. He blamed me for being sent to a penal colony, but it was his fault. I wasn't going to defend him."

"Why would he think you would defend him?"

"Because he helped us escape from that Klingon prison, but so did others from my crew, and Solan. They didn't betray me."

"I don't have anything to say about that, Sir."

"He became a bounty hunter after he got out. Then he went to prison for trying to kidnap me, injuring Bones, and kidnapping Solan."

"So, he's just angry about the whole thing."

"I don't think that's exactly it anymore. I think he just hates it because we outwitted him on Ogus One. I think he's just out for revenge now. I wonder if he's even talked to his brother since he got him out of prison."

"His brother?"

"Yeah. Zander was in the Klingon prison with us. Mac rescued him as well. I don't know where Zander is anymore."

"Maybe he could talk some sense into him."

"I don't know," Jim said. "I guess anything could be worth a try. See if you can track him down." Jim rubbed his face. There was too much going on. He had not gotten the chance to tell Admiral Winston about the request from Denobula. "I have to get back to my office. Keep working."

Jim left there and went back to Starfleet Headquarters. He would just send a message to Admiral Winston to explain what they had found and tell him about the message from Denobula. He thought maybe he would contact the planet first. "Ajah," he said into the intercom.

"Yes, Sir," Ajah answered.

"Send a message to Denobula, to Reenata or Tarall."

"I'll get right on it."

Jim began composing his message to Admiral Winston about the situation as he knew it now. He certainly did not want anything else to go unreported. He would have to create reports later.

Mac sat at his computer system on his ship, which was not sitting in a normal place. He smiled a smirky smile as he had already blocked the tracking. He had seen how they were already trying to track the message back to its origin. He had also made a false trail at the same time making it look like the message came from the central computer terminal where they were working. He wondered how confusing that would be. They would not find him, but he was sure Jim Kirk would have too much security around him at Starfleet Headquarters and at his own home. However, he had also downloaded other messages and he knew Kirk might be soon leaving for a mission, so he would just have to incorporate himself into that mission somewhere. Once there, he would make Kirk pay for betraying him and then sending him to prison a second time. Did they really think they could keep him in there? He had been gone a week before they even knew he was missing. He had seen to that. Now, he only had to swing his plan into action.


	11. Chapter 11

Artemus Gordon walked into Jim's office that evening before Jim left for the day. "Did you find anything valuable?" Jim asked.

"No, Sir," Artie replied. "He rerouted the message and made it appear to come from the central computer core."

Jim frowned. "How would he do that?"

"Well, that's complicated, Sir. He knew how to erase the route he created before and create a whole new one. Sir, I also believe he downloaded your other messages."

"What good would that do him?"

"He would be able to see who has contacted you and what you talked about. He might use it to track you and figure out how to get to you."

Jim shook his head. "Don't get paranoid like Solan and everyone else around me."

"You have to admit, that's what it looks like."

"Yeah, but I'm going up to the Enterprise to stay tonight. Carol and Alex are already there. We're going to be on a mission in two days. We're going to Denobula to talk to the people there. They didn't want to talk about their governmental problems over a message, so I have to go there. There's no way he can get to me right now, so he can route all the messages he wants."

"If he got into the system once, he can do it again," Artie said.

"They'll find a way to block him out," Jim replied.

"Well, I already devised a way to do that, but it's not in place yet."

"You?"

"Yes, Sir. I've been working on it today after I figured out what he did to the system and how he got in."

"I think you should keep helping with that. I'm gonna speak with Admiral Grayson about that. I want you to work on that while I'm gone on this mission to Denobula."

"Yes, Sir."

"I have some other ideas as well. Right now, just work on that. I have a lot to do."

Jim went out into Ajah's office. "Ajah, have you gotten in touch with Zander yet?" he asked.

"No, Sir," Ajah replied. "I've been trying to track him down, but I think maybe he doesn't want to be found."

"He was from Earth Two. Maybe he's there."

"I tried that already, Sir. He's not there."

Jim frowned. "Well, just keep trying. I'm going up to the Enterprise. I'm going on the mission with Spock and the crew, and then I'm going to Denobula," he said.

"Am I going?" Ajah asked. "I could keep working while aboard the Enterprise."

"You might as well. You're my personal assistant anyway. You should be up there by tomorrow."

"What about Helek?"

"That's fine."

"Sir, I would like to go as well," Artie said. "I could work on my assignment while I'm aboard. I'd like to see Denobula. I've read about it."

"It's alright with me. I'll have to tell Spock I'm bringing a whole crew with me."

Ajah and Artie both smiled. Jim could see they were as excited as he used to be about going to space and seeing new places. He still liked it but he thought some of the shine had worn off it. He wanted to see how Denobula was faring since they had created one government rather than fighting all the time.

Jim opened his communicator as he got outside Starfleet Headquarters. "Enterprise," he said.

"Yes, Admiral," Spock answered.

"One to beam up."

"Momentarily, Sir."

Jim did not see Mac standing I the shadows across the street. He watched as Jim was transported to the Enterprise. He knew that's where he was going. He also knew the Enterprise would be leaving on a mission soon and that Jim Kirk would be on his way to Denobula after the Enterprise's mission. Mac knew he could find a way onto that ship…if that's what he chose to do. They would be loading supplies, and he would get himself onto that crew and conveniently stay aboard the Enterprise. He had created a black hole device so they would not be able to detect him. On the other hand, he might just go on to Denobula and wait for them. Either way, he did not intend for Jim Kirk to make it back to Earth.

Jim appeared on the transporter pad aboard the Enterprise. He was always glad to see the Enterprise, but he was even gladder to see Carol and Alex, who were waiting for him. "Daddy!" Alex exclaimed.

Jim scooped him up as he stepped off the transporter pad. "Hey there," he said. "You sure are excited this evening."

"We're going to space!" Alex said. "I want to see the planet this time, Daddy."

Jim thought maybe it would be a good place to take Alex down. They would be on a diplomatic mission. "We'll see about that."

Carol kissed Jim as they left the transporter room. "So, how was the rest of your day?" she asked.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be," Jim replied. "I didn't get thrown out of Starfleet or demoted, so I guess that means everything's okay. What have you done all day?"

"I've worked on the weapons systems in this ship, chased Alex from one end to the other, and even prepared dinner."

"Oh really? I'm starved. You always seem to know what I need."

Carol smiled. "Good."

"I do have to get in touch with some people, including Bones."

"You're going to ask him to go on this mission?"

"Why not? He can bring Andrea and Mia with him. It's not a dangerous mission."

"Whatever you say. Just don't be too long. I don't want our dinner to get cold."

"I won't."

"Daddy, I want to go with you," Alex said.

"Sure," Jim replied. "But you can't touch anything on the Bridge."

Jim and Alex walked onto the Bridge. "Admiral on Deck!" someone said.

"As you were," Jim said.

"Admiral," Spock said as he stood up from the captain's chair. "I regret I could not meet you at the transporter."

"That's fine, Spock. Have you heard from Bones?"

"Not since we left Pacifica."

"I want to get in touch with him. Have Uhura send him a message."

"Uhura is not onboard now. She is on New Vulcan, but we will pick her up on our way to Denobula."

"She's visiting your daughter, I suppose."

"Yes. Do you expect trouble on this mission?"

"No, but I'd like him to be along." Jim could not help but remember the cuisine on Denobula.

"What have you found out about Mac?"

"Please don't talk about that too much. He can't get to us on this ship. He broke into my message system and sent me a message, and he also downloaded my messages."

"Jim, it is logical to believe that he downloaded the messages to get information about what you are doing."

"It won't do him any good. What's he going to do? Follow us all the way to Denobula?"

"Those who are bent on revenge are not usually deterred by distances."

"We'll deal with it when it happens. By the way, I have a few people coming aboard tomorrow."

"Yes, Admiral. I assume it will be the usual entourage."

"Yeah. I'm gonna be late for dinner. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Good night, Jim…and Alex."

"Night, Spock."

Jim and Alex went back to their quarters where Carol had their dinner waiting. While they ate, Jim thought about what Spock said about Mac, but he did not want to alarm Carol and have her worrying about that on this trip.

"You're certainly quiet this evening," Carol said.

"I'm just thinking. Reenata and Tarall wouldn't tell me what their dispute is. They want me to be there to hear it and try to settle it."

"I wasn't with you when you were there the first time."

"They don't know what they missed, but I intend for you to go with me this time."

"I would be delighted, Admiral."

"What about me, Daddy?" Alex asked.

"You can go after we get the business done."

"Are they going to yell at each other?"

"Well, I hope not. They just want me to help them make a decision."

"About what?"

"I don't know yet, but it's very important to them."

"Does that mean you're important?"

Jim scowled slightly at that question. "Your father is very important to many people in the galaxy," Carol said.

"I wouldn't say many," Jim said.

"Yes, you are. You're certainly important to us."

"You two are very important to me too. I don't know how I'd get through every day without you."

"Does that mean you love us a lot?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Jim replied. "Now. Let's eat."

Carol smiled. She looked forward to having another child. Jim was such a good father, she knew they would be happy.

When they were done with dinner, they gave Alex a bath and got him into bed. Jim fell on the bed. "This has been an exhausting day," he said.

Carol lay down on the bed beside him. "You went to the Amazon Rainforest today. How was it?"

"Complicated. I already told you some of it."

"Yes, but I think I distracted you."

Jim smiled. "It was a good distraction," he said.

"Do you want to be distracted again?"

"I'm always in for a good distraction."

Carol sat up and leaned over him. "It's more fun this way for some reason," she said.

"More fun? What way?"

"Yes. No hindrances or boundaries."

"Oh. Why?"

"I don't know. Now, don't just lie there."

"I was waiting for you."

Carol lay down on the bed. "I'm waiting for you this time," she said and folded her arms.

"I would have gotten around to it eventually. I was kinda letting my dinner settle and relaxing after this stressful day." Jim put his hands behind his head trying not to smile.

"You're teasing me," Carol said.

"Me?"

Carol lunged at him, and Jim rolled off the bed. "You want to play a game?" she asked.

"What kind of game?" Jim asked.

"Oh, I think you're already playing one…hard to get."

"I'm not hard to get. You should know that by now."

Carol lay down on the bed and they just stared at each other a moment. "I don't think this is accomplishing anything," she said.

Jim smiled and crawled over to the bed. "You're not going to bite me, are you?" he asked.

"No promises," Carol replied.

They shared a long kiss, and then Jim crawled onto the bed. "This could last all night," he said.

The next morning, preparations for the journey began early. Jim hoped they would be able to leave by that evening rather than leaving the next day. He wrote more reports to send to Admiral Winston and had Ajah edit them. He figured he was lucky to have an actual writer to correct his mistakes.

Mac had decided to go on to Denobula. He would get there before Kirk and the others. That way, he had his own ship to escape, and the Enterprise would not detect him coming onto the planet. He would investigate to figure out his course of action. By the time they arrived, he would know everything he needed to know.

By that evening, the Enterprise was loaded with supplies and read for its journey. Jim sat in his quarters talking to Leonard McCoy.

"Why would you want me to go with you?" Bones asked.

"You have to ask that question?" Jim asked.

"You remember what happened the last time we were on that planet. You almost got yourself beheaded after you almost bled to death."

"It's a different situation now. Nobody is hostile."

"How do you know?"

"We would know, Bones. Like I said, you can bring Andrea and Mia along. I'm thinking of taking Alex down to the planet."

"I'll see if they wanta go off on this adventure."

"Good. Let me know. We're stopping by Pacifica on our way."

"I'll let you know by then."

"See ya."

The transmission ended and then the door chime sounded. "Enter," Jim said.

Solan and Artie came in. Artie stood at attention, but Solan was his usual, nonchalant self. Jim stood a moment and then decided to pick at Solan a little. He stood in front of him. "You see Artie there standing at attention?" Jim asked.

Solan just stared at him a moment. "I didn't know we had to stand at attention when we came to tell you stuff," Solan said.

"Are you being insubordinate?"

Solan realized Jim was not going to let up so he stood at attention. "No expression," Jim said. "Especially not almost rolling your eyes."

"We have important information, Sir," Solan said.

Jim realized Artie thought he was really angry at Solan. "At ease," he said.

Solan folded his arms. "We don't know where Mac is," he declared. "I watched everything as the ship was being loaded. He was nowhere around."

"Maybe he gave up," Jim replied. "Don't mention this to Carol."

"I wouldn't dream of it, but I also wouldn't think he gave up."

Jim looked at Artie. "What have you got?" he asked.

"Nothing, Sir. I couldn't locate where the message truly came from."

"That's alright. I don't think it really matters anymore. Are Ajah and Helek aboard?"

"Yes, they just came aboard," Solan replied.

"Good. I want to…"

Just then, the door chime sounded. "Enter," Jim said.

Ajah was there this time. "Admiral, I just wanted you to know that I located Zander," he said. "I sent him a message to contact you on the Enterprise."

"Good. Thanks."

Ajah went on over to Solan and Artie. "Hi, guys," he said. They returned the same. "So what's going on?"

"Nothing much," Solan said. "We don't know where Mac is."

"Slippery guy."

"More than that."

"He's a genius on top of being evil," Artie said.

"Guys, don't talk about this in front of Carol," Jim said.

"How can you keep this a secret?" Solan asked. "Shouldn't she be aware?"

"He can't get on this ship."

"Alright. Well, I brought Priscilla along. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't but I hope you reported it to Spock."

"We signed everyone in when I brought my ship aboard."

"Good. Just take it easy while we're at warp."

"Yeah right. You know Scotty's aboard. You know where I'll be."

Jim could not help but chuckle at that. "Just enjoy it," he said.

Solan rolled his eyes as he turned to go to the door. "Hey, I didn't say you were dismissed," Jim said.

Solan stopped. "I didn't really know we were in a formal meeting."

"All of you at attention!" Jim said.

Ajah and Artie came to attention immediately, but Solan took a moment after showing his disapproval. "You guys have to show more respect when we're around other people," Jim declared. "I think I let you be too lax. I would never act this way toward Admiral Winston…would you?"

Solan scowled at that. "No, Sir," he said. "And I would never disrespect you. I thought this was just a casual meeting with our friend. After all, we weren't on a Starfleet mission. It was a mission for you out of our concern and respect for you."

Jim was silent a moment. "Maybe it was, but I just wanted to remind you that we're on a ship with other people."

"Admiral, are you that worried about respect?" Artie asked. "I have great respect for you."

"Me too," Ajah added. "I thought I made that clear."

"I thought my respect for you was clear too," Solan said. "If I didn't care, I certainly wouldn't risk my life to find Mac."

Jim frowned. "At ease," he said. "When I get around a bunch of people, I just feel like we should be more formal."

"Don't worry," Solan said. "If we're around high officials, I'm always formal."

Jim could not argue with that. "I know. I guess I'm nervous about this meeting on Denobula. I don't know what to expect."

"Well, at least you know they're not fighting."

"Yeah. Why couldn't they just tell me what it's about? Why do I have to wonder about it all the way there?"

The others watched Jim pace back and forth as he talked. Then the door chime sounded again. "What is this? A party?" Jim asked. "Enter."

Spock was at the door this time. He walked in and greeted the others. "Admiral, the Enterprise is ready to go when you are ready to depart," Spock said. "Will there be any other passengers?"

"No. I think everyone's here, Spock," Jim replied.

"Anakin and his family are going along as well. They boarded a few minutes ago."

"Oh. I didn't know they were going, but that's fine with me. You can depart when you're ready."

Spock paused a moment. "Jim, is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Just the usual stress of missions," Jim said. "Not knowing what to expect."

"Do you expect trouble?"

"Not really, but sorta."

Spock absorbed that. "Have you heard anything else from Mac?"

"No. He disappeared."

"I do not believe that is a good thing. As we know, Mac is not inclined to give up."

"I was trying not to think about that, Spock."

"I do not believe that will make the problem go away."

"He can't get on this ship. Let's drop it. That's an order."

"We will be underway shortly."

Spock turned and left the room. The other three just looked at Jim. "Can we go now?" Solan asked.

"Yes. You're dismissed," Jim said.

They all left the room. "I thought we were in real trouble for a moment," Artie said.

"He just likes to embarrass me sometimes," Solan replied.

"Is that all it is?"

"Yeah. He's not really mad. Although he has been mad at me before."

"I don't want an admiral angry at me."

"It's no fun."

Solan's communicator chirped. "I'll just bet I know who that is," he mumbled as he flipped it open. "Yeah."

"My favorite assistant," Scotty said. "Get on your way to Engineering."

"Don't order me around."

"I outrank ya, you young whelp, now get down here."

"I'm coming." Solan waved over his shoulder at Artie and Ajah. "See you guys around."

Artie turned toward the science station on the next level. Ajah went on to his quarters. He was still editing Admiral Kirk's reports. He thought maybe he was in the right profession since he enjoyed writing, and if writing involved anything, it was editing.

Jim went to the Bridge and watched as they went to warp. They were on their way to deliver supplies to Caleb IV, and then they would deliver technology supplies to Pacifica as they stopped there to pick up Doctor McCoy. After that, they would go to New Vulcan to pick up Uhura, and then they would go to Denobula. Jim almost felt like he was on another vacation.

Spock came over to Jim. "Would you like to talk more, Jim?" he asked.

"Maybe we should," Jim replied.

"We can talk in the conference room."

Jim went on to the conference room, and soon, Spock was there. Jim sat at the table, so Spock sat down as well. "The Denobulans did not give you any indication of the problem?" Spock asked.

"No," Jim said. "Just that they want me to help them settle a dispute."

"Do you find it odd that they did not share any details?"

"I don't know. They're obviously still working together because Reenata and Tarall both talked to me."

"That is good to know."

"I just can't help but wonder what it's about. I don't have much confidence in myself when it comes to negotiating."

"Admiral, the fact that they chose to ask you for help means they have confidence in you. You should not worry so."

"You know how some of my negotiations have gone."

"I do. However, you are the ambassador for the Klingons. That is an accomplishment in itself. I do not believe this mission could be as difficult as any we faced with the Klingons."

"You're probably right, Spock."

"I believe I am, Jim."

They were silent a moment. "Another concern is Mac," Spock said. "It is logical to believe that he would try to get to you when you are away from Earth. Since security on Denobula is minimal, it is a logical place."

"Spock, that is just an assumption," Jim said. "I have enough to worry about without thinking about that. Besides, I think there are plenty of others worrying about it for me."

"Very well, Admiral. I asked Mister Scott to come aboard and do maintenance. The ship's computer system was given an…upgrade. The technicians thought the computer needed more…personality, but it is rather disturbing."

"Disturbing? Why?"

"Ask the computer a random question."

Jim scowled at that. "Computer," he said.

"Yes, Darling," the computer answered in a rather seductive female voice.

Jim was surprised. "Where is Anakin Skywalker located?"

"Anakin Skywalker is in his quarters, Baby."

"Baby? Who thought this was a good idea?"

"The technicians on Cygnet Fourteen. They felt it should be less mechanized. I assure you, it will not remain so."

"Let's hope not. So, the computer talks more now?"

"Yes. It is designed to answer any question."

"Well, I'm about to visit Anakin. Do you know what his purpose is for coming along?"

"I believe they feel more comfortable with all of us for the time being. And I do believe he is concerned about this mission."

"Okay. I'll see you later, Spock."

Jim grinned slightly. "Computer," he said.

"Yes, Admiral."

"Is Anakin still in his quarters?"

"Yes, Darling."

Jim shook his head. He paused at the door. "Do you think this was some sort of prank since they know this ship's captain is a Vulcan?" he asked.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Fortunately, it has not addressed me in the same manner as you, although with that same tone. I believe it finds you attractive."

"Very funny. Is that your sense of humor showing?"

"As much as it does, Admiral."

"Hey, I think it should stay like that long enough for Bones to hear it. That would be a comedy act all in itself."

"I am sure Mister Scott could work slowly."

Jim chuckled at that. "He's liable to kill us."

"I do look forward to his sarcastic and cynical outlook."

"Hey, he's married now. He might not be so cynical."

"Let's hope."

Jim went down to the guest quarters to find Anakin who was standing in the corridor. "Admiral," he said as though he had been expecting him.

"Anakin," Jim replied. "I hope you're all comfortable. What made you want to come on this trip?"

"The Force. I can't shake this feeling of dread."

"I hope you're wrong about all that."

"I could be, but I don't think I am."

"Just don't mention this to Carol."

"I wouldn't dare. Maybe Padme can help you on this mission. She's great at negotiating."

Jim considered that. "That just might not be a bad idea," he said. "I'd like to talk to her and hear what she has to say."

"Come right in."

Jim went into their quarters where Padme sat in the floor playing with the twins. "Padme, Admiral Kirk would like to talk to you," Anakin said. "I'll take this over." He sat down in the floor as Padme stood up.

"Admiral," she said as she shook Jim's hand.

Jim was not sure what to call Padme. "I wanted to explain this mission to you and see what you think," Jim said.

"Okay."

They sat at the dining table, and Jim told her what had happened on Denobula before. "I don't know what they want now," he said.

"I would be happy to help you, Admiral Kirk, but they wouldn't know me like they know you."

"I'll be there. I'd just like you to help if things get…heated."

"I understand. I'll be glad to go."

"Thank you. I'll let you read the reports about that mission. It might help."

"I'm sure it would."

Jim went over to the computer terminal. "Computer," he said.

"_Yes, Sweetheart_."

Padme and Anakin were both surprised at that voice. "Load all the reports about Denobula, and the information about the planet to this terminal."

"_Anything for you, Handsome_."

Jim was shocked that the computer even giggled. He looked at Padme who was looking rather amused. "Well, good luck," Jim said. "It's being modified."

"Let's hope," Padme replied. "Sounds like it likes you."

Jim shook his head. "See you folks later."

Jim supposed he had seen everyone he needed to see. He thought he was going to get bored on this mission. He was used to being in the office talking to people and directing his fleet. He felt like he had nothing to do now because he was just a guest, and Carol was even working. He supposed he could go and get Alex and spend a lot of time with him on the holodeck.

Just then, his communicator chirped. "Kirk here," he answered.

"Admiral, we're receiving a message from Zander," Spock said.

"I'll take it in my quarters."

"Yes, Sir."

Jim went to his quarters and turned on the communication system. "Zander," Jim said, recognizing the chiseled features of the man he had met in the Klingon prison on Rura Penthe. "How are you doing these days?"

"Never better. I'm married now. Got a couple of kids. Things are going well. And you?"

"I'm married too. One child."

"I hear you're an admiral now."

"I am."

"I also hear you've been looking for me."

"Yes. It's about your brother."

Zander frowned. "I guess it doesn't do much good to say I'm sorry for what he did to you."

"It's not your fault. Have you heard from him lately?"

"I haven't heard from him since he went to prison. I tried to contact him, but he didn't want to talk to me. So, I haven't bothered him."

"He escaped."

"Escaped? How?"

"I don't know. All I know is he's after me again on some vengeance mission."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I was hoping you might talk to him. Maybe he would listen to you."

"I doubt it, Admiral. Besides, I have no idea where he is."

"That's the problem we have, but he was able to break into my message system and get by all the security."

"I'm not surprised. He's a genius in just about everything. He set out to learn something about everything."

"Would you try if you got the chance?"

"Maybe. I wouldn't know what to say."

"Anything. He's your brother. He must have a soft spot for his own brother."

"How can I talk to him when I don't know where he is?"

"I don't know. We're on a mission right now so I suppose he won't be bothering me for a while."

"Great. You think he's on Earth?"

"I know he was. I assume he still is."

"Maybe I'll try to contact him there if I can find him."

"Thanks. Anything you can do will be appreciated."

"Nice to see you again, Admiral."

"You too, Zander."

The transmission ended. Jim just sat there a moment. He knew Mac was dangerous, but he certainly hoped he was still on Earth. Right now, he was going to play with his little boy on the holodeck.


	12. Chapter 12

The Enterprise docked at Caleb IV after three days travel. Jim was on the Bridge as Lieutenant Ashley Jarvis docked smoothly. They would be there for two days as supplies were unloaded. Jim thought this was probably a good place to take Alex. He could at least let him see it. When he went back to his quarters, Carol and Alex were waiting for him.

"You ready?" Jim asked.

"Yes," Carol replied.

"Let's go."

It had been a long time since they were at Caleb IV. Jim could not say it was his favorite place to visit but he supposed it was not his least favorite. He just hoped the overseeing Admiral would not call him for a meeting just because he was there. Perhaps he did not know he was there. Jim often wondered why Admiral Winston did not send him to some faraway station like this one.

As they walked down the corridors of Caleb IV, Jim was surprised to meet Korax there. "Greetings, my friend," Korax said with his usual salute.

"Korax," Jim replied. "What brings you here?"

"Visiting. What brings you here?"

"Well, we're delivering supplies, and then we're off on a mission."

"Is it a dangerous mission?"

"No. It's a diplomatic mission."

"Do you need a bodyguard?"

Jim smiled. "I wouldn't think so," he said. "But if you wanta go along, I'm sure Spock wouldn't mind."

"I have missed traveling without you and your crew. I believe I have become accustomed to adventure and danger."

Jim tried not to laugh at that. Korax was not like most Klingons he had ever met. "You've met my wife, and this is our son, Alex," Jim said.

"He has grown," Korax replied.

"I'll say."

Alex looked up at Korax. "Are you really a Klingon?" he asked.

Jim shook his head. "Why do you always say that?" he asked. "Of course, he's really a Klingon. This is Korax."

"You are much like your father," Korax said. "Always curious."

Carol almost laughed. "How do you do, Korax?" she asked.

"I am well," Korax replied. "I would like to talk to the admiral when he has time."

"I'll have time later. I'll be here about two days," Jim said.

"I will meet with you later then." Korax saluted him again and then walked on.

Jim scowled as they began walking again. He hoped he was not about to learn something else going on with the Klingons. He thought it was rather odd that Korax was on Caleb IV. Carol looked at him. "Jim," she said.

"What?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Jim Kirk. You are too thinking about something."

"Carol, we can talk about this later. Right now, let's get something to eat and have some fun."

Carol was not sure she would have much fun wondering why Korax was on that space station. She knew it was not just a coincidence that he showed up there when they did. How would he have known they were coming there though? She supposed they could have asked, but she was sure there was something happening.

After they gave Alex a full tour of the station, he was so tired, Jim was carrying him as he fell asleep, so they headed back to the ship. As they boarded, they met Spock and Korax. "Admiral, Korax would like to go on this mission with us," Spock said.

"Yes, I know," Jim replied. "I told him to ask you."

"It is quite alright with me."

Jim just looked at the two of them a moment thinking that they both knew something he did not. "I'll talk to you after I get Alex to bed," he said.

Jim and Carol walked on. "Jim, if I've ever seen trouble coming, I see it now," Carol said.

Jim wondered why he could never go anywhere in space without running into a big controversy. "We'll see," he replied for nothing better to say.

When they got to their quarters, Jim laid Alex down for his nap. "He'll be talking about this for a long time," Carol said.

"I'm sure he will," Jim replied.

They left Alex's room and stood in their own room. "You're going to get into the middle of whatever that is, aren't you?" Carol asked.

"Carol, he just wants to talk to me," Jim replied. "It's a conversation."

"About something he didn't want to discuss in front of anyone else."

"He is my friend."

"Don't forget to tell me what it's about."

"I won't. Just don't jump to conclusions and don't worry so much."

"That's hard to accomplish."

"Can't be harder than getting a doctorate."

"Yes, it is. You're far more important to me than that."

Jim kissed her. "I love you, and I'll be back."

Carol watched him leave. She wondered what kind of trouble they were about to get into. She just hoped they could get the mission on Denobula resolved before they took on something else.

As Jim walked down the corridor from his quarters, Spock and Korax were waiting for him. "Well, this must be something if you're stalking me now," Jim said.

"We should talk in the conference room," Spock replied.

They walked down to the conference room. Jim was not sure he wanted to sit down, so he stood at the other end of the table. "What is this all about?" he asked.

"Another has become leader of the rogue Klingons," Korax said bluntly. "His name is Omahk. He is as determined as Duras, and maybe more so."

"And he intends to attack?"

"He has already attacked. He has taken my son to force me to join the rogue Klingons."

Jim frowned. "What? Where are they now?"

"I am not certain. We have many scouts trying to locate them, but they also know of your mission. They know you are on this station. That is why I am here."

"Why do they care that I'm here?"

"They believe that if you and the chancellor are dead, the peace between the Klingons and the Federation will be abolished. They have not succeeded at assassinating the chancellor, but they will continue to try. We will defeat them. They have also placed a bounty on you."

Jim could not believe what he was hearing. "Why me?" he asked.

"Because you are the beacon of peace between the Klingons and the Federation."

"Admiral, you sometimes do not realize your worth," Spock said.

"Is all this starting up again?" Jim asked. "I can't go into space without someone trying to kill me or kidnap me?"

"It is the price for creating change," Korax declared. "If they kill you, we will avenge your death."

"Oh…thanks." He knew that was an honorable thing to the Klingons. "I won't be out here in space long. We'll be back on Earth."

"They do not care if you are on Earth."

"Well, I don't think they can get to us on Earth, nor on the Enterprise. You think any of them are here on Caleb Four?"

"I do not know, Admiral," Korax said. "But when they know you are here, it is likely that bounty hunters will come."

"Not in two days."

"Jim, we will try to get this delivery done sooner so that we may go on about our mission," Spock said. "We will try to leave by tomorrow."

"Whatever you think, Spock. Just don't talk about this to Carol."

"Admiral, I believe she should know what is happening," Korax declared. "She could be in danger as well as your young one."

"We'll just stay on the ship. I don't want her upset about anything else. She knew something was up when you showed up out there, Korax," Jim said. "I just don't want her worrying about this right now."

"Admiral, is there a reason?" Spock asked.

"I'll let you know soon enough, Spock, just don't tell her all this."

"She will not hear it from me. However, if something were to happen, I believe it would be more stressful than knowing that it is coming."

"I'll think about it, Spock, but we don't know that anything is coming. And don't go telling Solan and all the others so they start following me around everywhere. Just let me know when we're departing."

"Yes, Admiral."

Jim left the conference room, and Spock and Korax stood there a moment. "I do not believe he is taking this threat seriously," Korax said.

"Yes, I believe he is," Spock replied. "However, I do not believe he wants to dwell on it, and he does not like being afraid."

"We will watch for him."

"As usual."

By the next morning, everything was unloaded, and Spock ordered the departure from Caleb IV. Jim sat in the floor on the observation deck watching as they went to warp. He had had to tell Carol about the bounty and the Klingons, which she was not happy about, but of course, she knew it was not his fault. He thought he might have to retire eventually, especially if they had another child.

Ajah came onto the observation deck like he usually did when he had free time. "Admiral…I didn't know anyone else was here," he said.

"That's okay," Jim replied.

Ajah sat on the floor in front of the observation window not far from where Jim sat. "Is everything okay? I finished editing the reports."

"Thank you, Ajah."

Ajah looked out at the warp field. "I don't know why staring at the warp field makes me want to write," he said. "There's just something about the way it flows around the ship that's fascinating."

"Fascinating?" Jim looked out the window. He supposed it was a little fascinating, but he had stared at that many times over their five-year mission. "So, what are you writing about? I'm glad you didn't give that up."

"I could never give it up, Sir. I said all that out of anger, frustration, and depression. I did have writer's block for a while."

"You're a good writer, Ajah." Jim was silent a moment. "If something…happens to me during this mission…you know, something unexpected, will you write something about me for my son, and make two copies of it? I don't want him to forget who I was."

Ajah was not sure what to say to that. "Are you expecting trouble, Sir?" he asked as his eyes began to glow. "We will do what we can to protect you and your family."

"Oh, I know, but you know, someday, I'm not going to be able to cheat death again. How many times have I done it so far?"

"I don't know."

"Will you do that for me?"

"Of course I will, Sir. Does this have anything to do with Korax's presence on the ship?"

Jim nodded. "Yes. I didn't know there was so much trouble around me until I got out here in space again."

"You love space travel though."

"I do, but some of the excitement fades when you're always hanging on the edge of a cliff wondering if you're going to fall off and never get back where you belong. That five-year mission taught me something, you know. Responsibility…and fear. I had always thought I wasn't afraid of anything, but when you have the lives of a whole ship full of people on your shoulders…you know what fear is."

"I suppose you have to remember that they joined and knew what they were doing when they became part of your crew as well. Right?"

"Yes, but as the captain, you're responsible for getting them through."

"Do you think there'll ever be anymore deep space missions?"

"Probably. We'll eventually be asking them to join the Federation, I'm sure."

"Do you think any of them will?"

"Maybe."

They both looked out at the warp field. "Warp fields still amaze me," Ajah said. "I think that's why they inspire me to write."

"When I think of how things were in eighteen-seventy-nine, I just wonder if it would be better if things were slower," Jim replied.

"You mean never going to space?"

"Maybe taking your time, looking at what's around you."

"Like writing. I pay attention to things around me more than most people I think."

"That's not a bad thing, Ajah." Jim stood up. "I guess I better start thinking of how I'm gonna convince Bones to go with us on this mission."

Jim walked out of the observation deck. He supposed he was a lot more reserved now than he had been in the past. He did not think so much of adventure, although at times, he wanted nothing more than to get a ship and take Carol and Alex on a trip to one of the planets he had seen during his five-year mission, just to be away. He had not done it yet, but now that he knew there was a bounty on him again, he was glad he had not.

Two days later, they were at Pacifica. Doctor McCoy was waiting when the Enterprise docked. Jim came down the boarding ramp. "Bones," he said in his usual manner. "I didn't think I would be seeing you again this soon."

"Neither did I," Bones replied with his arms folded.

"Are you going with us?"

Bones pretended to consider that. "At least it's not a suicide mission this time," he declared. "Andrea is happy about going, and Mia…well, you know how kids are about star ships."

Jim smiled. "Yeah. I have an idea."

Bones was silent a moment. "You know, Jim, being a father isn't that difficult most of the time. It just takes a lot of love."

"That's right. Has it been going well? How's married life?"

Bones could not help but smile. "It's good," he said.

"Bones, I never thought I'd see you smile like that."

"Stop."

"So, when we get everything unloaded, we'll be on our way to New Vulcan."

"New Vulcan?"

"Yeah. We're going to pick up Uhura. She's been there for a while."

"Well, we're ready so we'll be here to the ship soon."

"Great."

Jim watched Bones walk away. He thought he probably should have told him about the bounty hunter, but he did not want anyone worrying over that right now. No one could get onboard the ship.

Bones soon came back to the ship along with Andrea and Mia. Spock had already arranged quarters for them. Mia was excited about being on a star ship like the Enterprise. "Dad, can we go to the holodeck while we're on the ship?" she asked as they were on their way to the guest quarters.

"I'm sure we can," Bones replied.

"I can pretend to be anyone I want?"

"I suppose."

"I can't believe I get to play on a holodeck!"

Andrea smiled. "So excited," she said. "Perhaps I'll take Mia and Alex to the holodeck and let them both have some fun."

"I'll probably be busy a lot trying to figure out exactly what all the dangers of this mission are," Bones declared.

"Why do you think there are dangers?"

"Because he asked me to come along."

"I thought you said it was because of the cuisine on Denobula."

"I'm not sure of that. He used that for an excuse."

Andrea laughed. "Oh, Leonard, you're funny."

They arrived at their quarters which had room for a family to stay with two bedrooms and everything else. "I think Spock tried to make sure we have enough room," Bones remarked.

"It's nice," Andrea replied. "I don't want you to be on business the whole time we're on the ship."

"Don't worry. I'm going to spend plenty of time with you."

They kissed and then Bones went out the door. He wanted to talk to Jim, so he would have to track him down. He stopped at a computer terminal. He had heard that it even talked now when one asked it where someone was. "Computer," he said.

"Yes, Sexy?" it answered.

Bones was silent a moment. "What did you call me?"

"What can I do for you, Darling?"

Bones wondered if this was some sort of prank. "Where is Admiral Kirk?" he asked.

"Oooh, Admiral Kirk is on the Bridge."

Bones could not believe it even giggled. "Okay, thanks," he said.

"You're more than welcome."

Bones walked away from that hoping no one else heard that. He went to the Bridge and found Jim sitting in the captain's chair looking at a pad. Bones wondered how many times he had come onto the Bridge and found Jim doing just that. He looked up at Bones as he approached. "Bones," he said. "You all settled?"

"Yeah," Bones said. "What's with the computer?"

"The what?"

"The computer. It called me sexy, and giggled when it told me where you were."

"Oh, that." Jim chuckled at that. "Scotty's working on that. It's some supposed improvement that was done to the ship's communication system."

"Improvement? I don't think I like a computer that controls doors and everything on this ship calling me sexy."

Jim scowled at that. "You just made that a lot creepier than it was before."

"Yeah, well, computers shouldn't sound like they actually like you."

"Bones, let's try not to make a horror story out of this."

"Whatever. So, what's the real trouble, and the real reason that I'm here?"

"Why do you think there's another reason?"

"I just know when you're not telling me something."

Jim shook his head. "Bones, did you take medical science or psychiatry?"

"So, there is something," Bones said. "What is it? Klingons?"

"No…well, they're involved."

Bones rubbed his face. "How involved? Should I be bringing my family out here?" he asked.

"Bones, it's not like that," Jim replied. "I don't want to talk about this here."

"Then let's get somewhere else and talk before I take my family out into the darkness and silence and into some life-altering situation that we barely come out alive."

"Fine. Let's go to the conference room."

They left the Bridge and went into the conference room. "Now, what's going on?" Bones asked.

"It's almost a repeat of last time," Jim replied. "There's a bounty out on me, and the rogue Klingons have it on me this time."

"A bounty!? You mean there are bounty hunters after you again?"

"I don't know. I don't see why anyone would try to help those Klingons."

"Jim, this is serious! Do you think that's why Mac's after you again?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I'm nosey, and I do have other connections besides you who don't keep things like that from me."

"Bones, you know you would have known about it eventually."

"Yeah, after a bunch of Klingons or who knows what kind of bounty hunters attack the ship or hunt us down on Denobula. I'm not sure I should take them on this trip, Jim, but I already promised Mia."

"Bones, there's no reason for them not to go. We're going to New Vulcan to pick up Uhura, and then we're going on to Denobula."

Bones folded his arms and paced a moment. "I've never been to New Vulcan. Have you?"

"No. I really haven't had time to go, and really didn't have a reason to go, but I guess we're about to go now."

"Is it as hot there as the other planet?"

"Must be. They wanted the same climate."

"Maybe I can stand it for a little while."

"I'm sure you can. Can't be much worse than that desert on Garresant."

"I don't know."

"Let's try not to let rumors of bounty hunters and all that keep us from enjoying this trip."

By the next morning, the supplies they had delivered were unloaded, and they were off again. Jim lay in the bed still feeling sleepy. He had not slept well the night before, but Bones had decided to go on the mission anyway even though he did not like it.

They arrived at New Vulcan, and Jim thought it looked a lot like the first Vulcan had looked. He went down with Spock just to see it, and it was just as warm there as the other had been. It was rocky and barren in places. However, the Vulcans were just as welcoming as always, but he also saw some who shunned him slightly. Jim had heard that there were some Vulcans who had blamed him for the destruction of their world, although he could not understand why they thought it was his fault. He had known nothing about Nero until they saw him on the viewscreen of the Enterprise. He did not know how it would feel to see one's planet disintegrate. The only one to blame was Nero because he drilled the hole and dropped the red matter into it.

Mac was already on Denobula. He had landed his ship in the abandoned city and used a small transport bike from his ship to get to one of the inhabited places. He had never been to Denobula, but he had studied it some before he got there so he was wearing the typical outfit of this planet. He had been studying the people of the planet for three days so far. He knew about the controversy that had gone on here, how the two different people had fought for years…and then Jim Kirk came along. Mac did not know how a person like Kirk could bring about such a change to a planet like this one. As he walked down the street, he could see that both the Antarans and Denobulans were living together again. He knew there had to be some dissatisfied people on this planet who did not like someone like Kirk interfering in their way of life. If there was one thing that was a constant in the galaxy, it was rebellion. All he had to do was find the rebellious element, and he was sure he would have some help in getting Jim Kirk where he wanted him.


	13. Chapter 13

Not long after the Enterprise came out of warp at Denobula, they received a hail. "What? Were they watching for us?" Jim asked.

"One has to wonder, Admiral," Spock replied. "On screen."

Reenata appeared on the screen along with Tarall. She smiled. "There's that young, handsome Admiral," she said. "It's so good to see you again."

Jim still felt like he was talking to his grandmother. "It's good to see you again as well," he replied.

"We have prepared a feast in your honor."

"Yes," Tarall added. "We would like you to come to the planet as soon as possible so that we may talk to you and give you a tour before the festivities begin."

Jim tried not to grimace at the thought of eating the planet's cuisine again. "I'd be happy to. I hope you don't mind if I bring my family."

Reenata and Tarall both looked genuinely delighted at that suggestion. "They are welcome, Admiral," Tarall said.

"Thank you. I'll also be bringing others."

"We would welcome your entire crew if they wish to visit."

"We'll all get a chance, I'm sure."

"We await your arrival."

The transmission ended. Bones stood beside Jim. "Well, you should have known you'd have to eat first," he said. "Like I said before, no one in this galaxy can do anything without eating."

"Bones, please just stop," Jim replied.

"Admiral, would you like me to accompany you on this mission?" Spock asked.

"I don't see why you can't. I'm taking Amidala. She's an expert at negotiating."

They left the Bridge and went to get ready for their meeting. Carol was already dressed and she was getting Alex ready. "You really think we should take him now?" Jim asked.

"Why not?" Carol asked. "He's well-behaved."

"I know, but I don't think I'm gonna have much time to tell him anything. And another thing, he can't eat that food, and those meetings are going to be boring. After we're done with all that, I'll take him down."

"Okay. I'm sure Andrea won't mind keeping him for us unless she's going down with Doctor McCoy."

"If she is, we can get someone else on the ship to watch after him, maybe even Mia."

Andrea was not going down to the planet, so she was happy to watch after Mia and Alex. "I'll take them to the holodeck and we'll have fun," she said. "Don't worry."

"Thank you so much," Carol replied. "Jim is going to take him down to the planet probably tomorrow."

"Great."

Everyone who was going down to the planet was soon in the transporter room: Jim, Carol, Spock, Uhura, Bones, Solan, Ajah, Helek, Padme, and Korax. "Energize," Jim said.

Mac was standing on the opposite side of the street when he saw Jim Kirk and his entourage appear right in front of the government building. He made sure they could not see him as he glared at Jim. He could see that he had brought Solan with him as well as those electric guys, even Doctor McCoy, but he also noticed that he had brought Carol along. He had finally found some people who were dissatisfied with what Kirk had done to their planet. He had found them by just listening in the right places. He knew everyone could not be happy with it. He had managed to get into a conversation with them and found that they were more than happy to help him in his task. He informed them that he did not need help with capturing Kirk, but with keeping the others occupied.

Jim and the others walked into the government building and were greeted right away and led to the chambers where the council met. Reenata and Tarall were there. "Admiral Kirk," Reenata said as she took his hand. "How have you been?"

"I've been well, Ma'am," Jim replied. "And you?"

"You know me. I'm still going. You're still as handsome as ever."

Jim wished she would not say that in front of the others because they all thought it was funny. "Thank you. I'd like you to meet my wife, Carol."

Reenata smiled as she took Carol's hand. "It is so nice to meet you," she said.

Jim introduced everyone else as Tarall and Reenata greeted them all. "We will have a celebration," Reenata said. "It won't be in the street this time though. It will be at the edge of the forest in the coolness of the shade. The meal is being prepared."

"Can we talk some about the problem before we go to the celebration?" Jim asked. "My friend, Padme, was a queen on her world before, and I think she would have valuable input."

"Let's sit down."

Jim and the others sat around the long table and Reenata and Tarall sat at the end. "Now, what's the problem?" Jim asked.

"As you know, the people on this world are called Denobulans and Antarans, the planet is Denobula. We feel that we should all be Denobulans rather than having two entities on this planet. After all, the Antaran name was created out of spite, and we think it should be eliminated. However, there is a lot of controversy from both sides. What should we do?"

Jim was dumbfounded for a moment. He had never imagined something like this, but he could see the reasoning of them becoming one people. "Why don't you just have a vote on it?" he asked. "Let everyone have their say."

"We thought of doing that, but many do not want the vote, and others have made threats if we dare to try something like that."

"Then why not just change the name of the planet?" Padme asked. "Why do you have to keep a name that has brought so much controversy and war? Why not just drop both names?"

Jim was surprised by that suggestion, and he could see that Reenata and Tarall were as well. However, it was not a bad idea, but it was not likely. "We would not want to change the name of our planet," Reenata said. "I am an Antaran, and I am for all of us becoming one again."

"Then have the vote. Whether there are those who dispute or not, you have to get the opinion of the people. You can't make a decision like this on your own or you will lose the faith of the people in your ability to lead. It would become a dictatorship. You could put both suggestions up for vote."

"She's right," Jim agreed. "You can't make a decision like this. Whether it turns out the way you want it to or not, let them decide. You might get surprised."

Tarall and Reenata looked at each other, looking rather perplexed, but then they both nodded agreement. "We will have a vote then," Reenata said. "Will you stay with us until the vote is cast?"

"How long would that be?" Jim asked. "Wouldn't you want to give them time to think about it?"

"We would need impartial ones to do the count."

"Anakin and I wouldn't mind staying," Padme volunteered. "No one could say we are prejudiced. We've never been to this planet before. Besides, you could never have a better guard than Anakin to make sure everything is fair."

"You would do this for us when you do not know us?"

"I would."

"That's why I brought her along," Jim said. "She's very knowledgeable about these things."

"Then our dinner will honor you, and her as well. Padme, is it?"

"Yes," Padme replied.

When they left the chamber, they went outside, and Reenata showed them to the area where the dinner would take place. Jim could already smell the food cooking with that familiar smell from last time they were here. He tried not to let his stomach turn over just from the smell. "What is that smell?" Carol whispered.

"I'll explain later," Jim replied.

Ajah stood beside Jim as well. "Do we really have to eat that?" he asked.

"No, but let's try not to be rude about it."

"Why, we wouldn't dream of it," Helek said. "Why didn't you tell us this before we came with you?"

"Everyone needs some adventure," Jim replied.

"I think we've had all the adventure we need in life," Solan declared.

Jim tried not to smile at his friends' remarks. He looked toward Spock who simply stood waiting. Soon, there was a large crowd in the area, and Reenata and Tarall walked onto a stage with thunderous applause. Jim remembered the time they were there before. It was just about the same way then, but he thought the applause was more enthusiastic. He could feel that there was a great difference on this planet.

After they introduced Jim and Padme to the audience and let them say a few words, it was time for dinner. Carol grabbed Jim's arm as he came down from the stage. "Jim, are we really going to eat?" she asked.

"I have to," Jim replied. "You don't, but I do."

"Why?"

"Diplomacy."

"Jim, why does it smell like that?"

"The people here have a very poor sense of taste. It doesn't taste to them like it does to us."

They went over to the table where the others were waiting for them. Padme stood as regal as he had ever seen her, and the others watched him to see what he would do first. Even Korax looked rather uncertain about the situation. "Admiral Kirk," Reenata said. "We have studied human cuisine to prepare for this dinner, and we have prepared a separate meal for you and your constituents without the spices which we usually have in ours. You should have said something last time, Admiral."

"I didn't want to offend you," Jim replied.

"You and your friends may eat from the table behind you, and the people of Denobula will eat from the other."

"Thank you."

Jim was so relieved he thought he might be a little hungry now. "Well, that was a break," Bones blurted as he followed Jim to the table. "At least maybe we can eat this time."

Jim looked at the food on the table, and it was much like last time…alien food, but he was sure they would taste it this time without the menthol. He only got small portions. Korax stood beside him. "Admiral, I do not believe I have ever eaten dishes of this sort," he said. "Have you?"

"I have," Jim replied. "I think it'll taste a lot better this time though. You're not worried, are you?"

"No. The Klingon digestive system can…"

"Korax, I would rather not discuss that right now. Alien foods don't really agree with me most of the time. Just eat what you want."

"The Klingons usually gather around the table of food and eat our fill."

"Well, we're in a different culture now. You've eaten with humans before."

"I have. I cannot say that I was completely satisfied."

Jim tried not to smile. "You can eat all you want."

"I would not want to be…rude."

Jim could not keep from chuckling then. "You're not rude, just dig in."

Jim sat down at the table after he got some food. He wondered what this food tasted like without the spices. It still looked the same. Carol sat down beside him. "Why must alien foods always look like they have worms in them?" she asked.

"I don't know," Jim replied. "Why don't they think it's gross like we do?"

"I'm not sure. Have you ever eaten worms on a planet?"

"I'm gonna try to eat this…" What looked like mashed potatoes also looked like it had worms in it.

"You try it first."

"I don't think it'll hurt you. No one died the last time we were here."

"That's good to know."

Reenata came back to the table and sat at the end beside Jim. "I think you will enjoy the food better this time," she said.

"I'm sure I will," Jim replied.

"Your wife is lovely, and I am looking forward to meeting your child."

"I intend to bring him down tomorrow. He's excited to see the planet. It's like his first mission planet, although he's been to Pacifica."

Reenata looked up at the stars. "I think I would love to visit your world, Admiral Kirk," she said. "I have never left this planet. Tell me what your world is like."

"Well, it's not that much different than this one. It has large oceans, beautiful forests, rivers, lakes, it has deserts, majestic mountains, tall buildings, and a lot of great people."

"But there are no…Antarans there. Could my granddaughter, Tessa, join your Starfleet?"

"I don't see why she couldn't. Does she want to?"

"She has talked of it often, but she would have to have a way to Earth."

Jim nodded. "We'd be happy to take her there," he said. "If she's ready, she can go with us when we leave."

"I think you will find there are many young people here who would like to go. I'm sure they would come back with wonderful ideas for their world."

Jim looked up at Spock who was about to sit down. "Spock, Reenata's granddaughter would like to join Starfleet," he said.

Spock sat down. "That would be a productive use of her time," he replied.

Jim tried not to roll his eyes. "I'm sure you would be willing to give some of the young folks on this planet a ride to Earth, wouldn't you?"

"I would."

"Great. There are a few who would like to go."

Jim took a bite of the meat. It did not have the spices, but it still tasted like nothing he had ever eaten. He thought they must have used salt to season it, but it still had an odd taste. He looked at Carol who seemed to be waiting on his opinion. "I think it's a very interesting flavor," he said.

"Interesting?" Carol asked.

"If you tried the alternative, you'd think this was tame. At least it's tender."

"Yes. It is that."

As the evening progressed, Padme talked more with Reenata and Tarall. Jim talked Carol into tasting the extremely sweet fruit dish that was popular at the dinners on that planet. "If I ate many of those, I don't think I'd ever sleep again," Carol declared. She smiled as she moved closer to him. "I might keep you awake all night too."

Jim smiled. "You do that often enough," he replied.

"I? Don't try to blame it all on me."

"Hey, I can't help it if I have a sexy wife and I wake up wanting more."

"Stop."

Bones walked up just then. "Are you two flirting again?" he asked. "Looks like you'd get used to each other after all this time."

"What exactly does that mean?" Jim asked.

"You know…some of the shine wears off, some of the newness."

"Leonard McCoy," Carol said. "That is a horrible thing to say. Is that how you feel about your wife?"

"Yeah, what she said," Jim agreed. "Shine? I still love her even if we're not newlyweds anymore…and I love her more now than I did then."

Bones was smiling. "I was just checking," he said.

Jim shook his head. "You think that was a good joke?"

"It got you going, didn't it?"

"You thought that meat was interesting," Carol said. "It's not half as interesting as your friends and their warped sense of humor."

Bones laughed at that. "Warped?"

"Yeah, it's warped," Jim said. "Maybe it's from all those years of being at warp so much."

"Can this get any worse?"

"I don't know. It could."

"Would it be rude if I went back to the ship now?"

"I don't think so. I'll let you know if I need you later."

Bones rolled his eyes as usual. "I'll see you later," he said.

"So, why are you in such a hurry to get back to the ship?" Jim asked quietly. "You afraid Andrea is having fun without you? Can't wait to get back in her sight again?"

"Very funny."

"Just about as funny as your inquiry."

"Yeah."

Jim laughed as Bones walked away and then went on to catch up with Carol. He had been greeted by several people on the planet, and he had even met some who did not seem particularly thrilled with his presence. One person had even accused him of interfering and trying to force his own agenda on them. He thought that sounded a lot like the Klingons. He had thought everyone here was happy with the peace on the planet now, but apparently there were some who missed the constant wars and death.

"You interfered with our planet," someone said as Jim got close to them. This man was a Denobulan. "We do not want those Antarans called Denobulans. They will never be Denobulans."

"Why not?" Jim asked. "They're all from the same planet. You're all related, whether you like it or not. Why don't you want to know more about the history of this planet rather than holding onto what you want?"

The Denobulan glared at him. "I do not have to do as you say," he declared. "We will keep the Denobulan City and Antarans are not welcome there."

"Well, if that's the way you want it, but it will eventually be a ghost town because most of the people here are not going to keep going along with that."

"Do not venture to our city, Admiral Kirk. You may find yourself very unwelcome."

"Why are you here then? To make threats?"

The Denobulan walked away then. Jim frowned. He hoped there were not too many hostile people like that on the planet. He supposed he would stay away from Denobulan City. The Antarans seemed to be more accepting of the new situation than the others. He had met a few Antarans who did not agree but they were not hostile like many of the Denobulans.

When the evening festivities were over, Jim and the others went back to the Enterprise. "See?" Jim said. "You guys went down there as bodyguards for no reason."

"There could have been something," Solan replied. "You can only say that now."

"Right. Just relax. We're way out here at Denobula, and there's no bounty hunter here."

"If you say so. How do you think Mac would have gotten to you in all that crowd?"

"If he wanted to, I'm sure he would have found a way, but you're right, it wouldn't have been likely."

"I'm ready to sleep."

"You'll do no such thing," Scotty said as they were walking out of the transporter room. "We've still got work to do on that system, and it's easier to do when the Enterprise is sitting right here still."

"Come on! I'm tired." Solan looked at Jim who was snickering at the whole thing. "It's not funny."

"I didn't say anything," Jim replied.

"You're laughing."

Solan shook his head and grumbled under his breath as he was going on down the corridor. "Take it easy, Scotty," Jim said.

"We've got work to do," Scotty declared. "No time to dilly-dally."

"Getting some sleep isn't dilly-dallying. Why aren't you tired?"

"I have a high metabolism."

"I believe it."

Jim hoped he did not meet up with any hostile beings tomorrow when he took Alex down to the planet. He was going to the village where Reenata still lived, although she now had quarters in the Antaran city, which was now a mixture of both Denobulan and Antaran. He had informed Reenata that he would be there the next day to take Alex on an adventure. They did not hide in the village now, but stayed there because they liked it. He thought Alex would enjoy being out there in the woods. He thought maybe he would just take Alex down in a shuttle rather than transporting so he could see the planet as they went down. He thought it would be a fun day.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Jim was awakened by Alex shaking him and jumping up and down. "Daddy, Daddy! Wake up!" Alex said.

"What?" Jim asked.

"You're taking me to the planet today!"

"Yeah, but not at…" Jim looked at the time. "Not at six in the morning."

"But Daddy…"

"No buts. We can't go this early." Jim yawned as he stretched.

"We could see the sunrise!"

"I'm not sure what time the sunrise is on this planet. And we're not on the same time as they are anyway."

Alex frowned. "Daddy."

"No frowning. We're going, just not now. Go back to bed."

Alex reluctantly turned and went back to his own room. Jim turned onto his back, and then Carol put her arm around him. "He's excited," she said. "And you won't let me go?"

"I never said that," Jim replied.

"He doesn't want me to go. He says it's a guy's day."

Jim chuckled at that. "Yeah. He thinks we're gonna have a big time down there."

"I suppose you are. He loves the woods, you know."

Jim could not deny that. Alex even liked playing on forest programs on the holodeck. He liked the forest himself, and he hoped Ajah was going to create a program about those forests on Garresant. Although he had not had such a great experience there, he wanted Alex to see the trees. He scowled as he thought of that. He had never even looked at the program that had been created from Ajah's holo-novel to see if he remembered anything. He supposed he was reluctant because he thought he might not want to remember everything because he had no idea what all had gone on there.

Later that morning, Jim was up and ready, Alex was jumping up and down with excitement. "What am I gonna do with you?" Jim asked.

Alex just laughed with glee. Carol smiled as she stood beside Jim. "I hope the two of you will have fun," she said. "I'll be working on the weapons system." She kissed Jim. "See you later."

"You have fun too," he replied.

Jim took Alex by the hand and they went to the shuttle bay where a shuttle was ready for them. Solan was in the shuttle bay. "Shouldn't I go with you?" he asked.

"What for?" Jim asked. "I'm going to enjoy the day with Alex, having fun, not negotiating treaties or any of that. Padme is helping them with that."

"Still. Don't you think I should go with you? I can at least be on the planet."

"Fine. If it'll make you feel better."

"It will. Scotty won't be able to find me to crawl into the access tubes."

"You mean you're using my outing to get out of work?"

Solan paused a moment. "Yeah."

Jim laughed. "I'm flying," he informed him.

"You could let me," Solan replied.  
"Nope. I have a new co-pilot today."

"Me!" Alex said and ran into the ship.

Jim and Solan went to the cockpit. Jim took the pilot's seat, and Solan sat behind him. "Is this going to be a wild ride?" he asked.

"Hopefully not," Jim said.

They were soon out of the shuttle bay and heading down toward the planet. Alex was excited about seeing the planet and he pointed out the trees and other structures he could see as they descended. Solan could remember when he found it exciting to go down to a planet, but somehow, he did not get quite the kick out of it as he used to. Jim landed the shuttle in a clearing that was not far from the village where Reenata lived, although they would have to walk through the forest a little way.

Alex was still jumping up and down as they descended the ramp. "You stay with me now," Jim said. "This is a strange planet, and you could get lost."

"I think it would be fun to be lost in the woods," Alex declared.

"No, it wouldn't. Now, don't run off."

Alex pointed out leaves and every insect he saw as they walked through the forest toward the village. Solan looked out through the forest. Why did he always have to have the feeling that he was being watched? How could anyone be watching them in this forest?

As they entered the village, they were greeted by Tessa and some others. "Grandma isn't here right now," Tessa said. "She will be here this afternoon though."

"That's fine," Jim replied. "I brought my son down to explore the planet."

"I'm sure you'll find it beautiful. Grandma tells me that you've agreed to take me to Earth to join Starfleet."

Jim nodded. "I have, and anyone else who would like to join."

"Awesome. I think Rett and some others are gonna join."

"Make sure you're all ready by tomorrow."

"Yes. We will be."

Jim talked to Alex about the village, and Tessa showed him her grandmother's hut. It was a hut, but it was a sturdy hut with the red and black color of the bamboo-like wood and the red grasses that made them up. "How did they build this?" Alex asked. "Can we build a hut when we go home?"

"I don't know, and probably not," Jim replied.

"Why not? We could stay in it when we camp out."

"I guess we could."

After a tour of the village, Jim decided they would explore the forest more. It was cool in the forest, although the climate of the planet was rather mild. "Daddy, what kind of animals live on this planet?" Alex asked.

Jim scowled at that question. "I actually didn't see any animals when we were here," he said. "I'm not sure. You can ask Tessa when we get back to the village."

"What if we see a big, wild animal?"

"We'll try to stay out of its way."

As they walked, the forest became a little darker and cooler. Jim looked up through the trees at the sparkling light of the sun. There was a gentle breeze blowing, and he could hear some sort of birds singing, and some cawing that sounded like a crow. Then they heard another sound that was like a frog.

"Is that a frog?" Alex asked.

"I'm not sure," Jim replied. "But it sounds like one. Let's stop and listen."

They stopped a moment, and they could hear the sounds of a stream trickling through the forest, and then they heard that "croak" again. "It's probably out there close to the water," Jim whispered. "Why don't we go down there and see if we can find it?"

"Yeah!" Alex replied.

They walked further and finally came to the small stream that looked incredibly clear running over the rocks at its floor. The rocks were several colors and looked very smooth from the water running over them. The sun light sparkled on the water as it moved along. Jim just stood and enjoyed the breeze and the beauty a moment while Alex searched for the frog.

Jim started to bend over to help look for the frog, but then he felt something prick him in the neck. He first thought it was a bug bite, but when he reached up to swat it away, he found a tiny needle attached to a small yellow dart-like object. He stood there shocked for a moment as he looked at it in his hand, but then he looked around them just before whatever had been in that dart hit his brain and seemed to spread over his body quickly making him feel almost numb. He looked at his young son. "Alex," he said having to force the words out.

Alex looked up at his father. "Daddy?"

"Alex…run."

Jim fell to his knees, unable to keep standing on his feet. He could see the fear on Alex's face as he ran to him. "Daddy!" he exclaimed.

Jim hated seeing fear on his child's face and it made him angry. Then he saw Mac. "Alex…run…"

Alex did not have time as Mac grabbed him from behind. Jim was suddenly even angrier and he launched himself at Mac, knocking him down with sheer force. "You keep your hands off him!" he yelled. Jim could hear Alex crying, but he was in a struggle with Mac. He grabbed Mac by that long hair he always had and jerked it as hard as he could to pull Mac's head backward, but he did not have the strength to stop him from head-butting him.

Jim fell to the ground with blood running down his forehead. "You leave my daddy alone!" Alex yelled as he got between Mac and his father.

Jim thought he would have been extremely proud of Alex if it were not for the dire situation they were in. He could not get up again, however. "I see you have your father's spunk!" Mac declared as he grabbed Alex again. Alex was not easy to hold even if he was only five, and even if Mac was a big, tough guy. "Be still, you little brat!"

"You leave my daddy alone!" Alex said.

"You're both coming with me."

Alex struggled, but he could not get away from Mac, and he managed to get them both to the transport he had brought with him. He went back to the old abandoned city and got them into his ship. He would get that bounty for Jim Kirk this time. He had thought of bringing him in dead, but he did not want to kill him in front of his kid, and he thought the kid would bring even more. He supposed that was cruel, but he would finally have his vengeance on Jim Kirk.

Solan had not known Jim and Alex left the village alone as he had been napping under a tree. He walked out through the forest and could see their trail. He finally came to the stream. "Jim!" he called. "Admiral, if you'd rather I'd call you that!" Of course, he did not get a reply. "Come on, I just want to know that you guys are okay!" He looked at the ground as he saw something yellow that did not look like it belonged there. Solan frowned as he picked it up. "Jim! Alex!" He looked around to find a trail, and he found one that looked like one person walking and another being practically dragged. "Jim!" Solan grabbed his communicator as he followed the trail. "Spock!"

Spock sat in the Captain's chair on the Enterprise. "Solan," he answered just as Anakin walked onto the Bridge.

"I think Jim and Alex have been kidnapped."

Spock stood up. "Explain."

"They came out here in the forest without me. I followed their trail down to the stream, and I found a small dart. I'm following a trail that looks like someone may have been dragging Alex along. Have any ships left this planet?"

"A few. They do have space travel now."

"Spock, you know this is Mac."

"We will monitor the ships that leave the planet. Where does the trail appear to lead?"

Solan stopped just then. "He must have had a transport, Spock," he said. "Looks like he could be heading to the old city. Transport me there." Solan did not get an answer. "Spock."

Spock looked at Anakin. "He's right," Anakin said. "They have been kidnapped. I sensed something. Danger."

"Solan, I believe our transmission was interrupted," Spock said finally as the transmission opened again.

"Spock, transport me to the old city."

"Mister Scott, transport Solan to the old city."

Scotty was silent a moment. "There's interference in the old city, Captain. I can transport him close to it but I can't get him inside."

"Do what you can."

Solan waited and finally he was transported to the area outside the city. He knew Mac had to be in this place. He drew his blaster as he began moving into the city. "Spock, can you still hear me?" he asked into the communicator, but he got no answer.

Solan moved on. "I guess not," he mumbled to himself. He would have to be careful as he hunted Mac. He knew he had those darts, plus he might just shoot him. As he moved further, he finally saw Mac's ship at the back of the old city. He thought this was too dangerous. There was no way Mac would leave that ship sitting there unguarded. Was he waiting for him? Did he know him that well?

Solan frowned at the thought. He moved along the back of one of the old, crumbling buildings, avoiding some old stones that had fallen off the buildings. He came to the corner of the building and looked around feeling incredibly nervous, but he saw no one, but then he heard footsteps. He whirled around to see Anakin coming behind him. "Man, don't sneak up on me like that!" Solan whispered.

"You couldn't have shot me," Anakin replied. "They're here somewhere."

"Oh yeah. You can sense them, can't you?"

Anakin nodded. "I think Admiral Kirk is unconscious, but Alex is…scared."

"Do you know where Mac is?"

"No. I'm not acquainted with him."

"He has to be here somewhere."

Suddenly, Anakin drew his lightsaber and activated it at the same time and deflected a blaster bolt that would have most likely killed Solan. Solan was almost frozen with horror at what just happened, but he did not see the blade coming toward him. A thrown, sharp knife, and it plunged into his side.

Solan grunted loudly and fell to the ground, and then the ship was lifting off. Anakin looked up toward the ship and concentrated, but he could not manipulate the controls without crashing it. It might hurt Admiral Kirk and Alex if he did that. He glared at the ship which he was determined he would find in time. Right now, he had to help Solan. He got him up with a loud groan from him. "He's getting away!" Solan said.

"He won't get far," Anakin replied. "He'll have to get past the Enterprise first!" He kept Solan up until they got out of the old city so they could be transported. "Spock! Transport Solan and me! He's hurt."

Solan was holding his side where the knife handle still stuck out. "Next time I meet Mac, he's not gonna walk away," he said.

As Anakin and Solan were appearing on the transporter pad, the Enterprise was turning to pursue Mac's ship which was traveling fast out into space. Bones was coming toward the transporter room as Anakin and Solan were coming out. Blood was dripping in the floor as Solan was walking. "I'm sure glad to see you, Doctor," he said as Bones started helping Anakin.

"Let's just get you to that medical bay," Bones replied as he was looking at the wound while they walked.

They were soon to the medical bay and got Solan onto a bed. He was grunting with pain but Bones got a hypospray ready. "Just stay still," he said.

Anakin ran to the Bridge. "I'll help," he said as he went over to the helm.

Spock could see Mac's ship getting further away, and he was sure he would soon go to warp if they did not get a tractor beam on him. "Can we get the tractor beam on it?" he asked.

"It has some sort of deflector," Lieutenant Jarvis said. "The tractor beam just bounces off."

"He had everything thought out and planned."

"Who is this guy?" Anakin asked.

"A very disturbed individual."

"I'll try something else. If he's not too strong-minded, maybe I can persuade him to return to the planet."

Anakin closed his eyes and concentrated. He could feel all three people on the other ship, and he could feel Alex's fear. He had to put that aside in order to concentrate on the pilot of the ship. He could definitely feel his anger…plus, his satisfaction with what he had accomplished. "Go back to the planet," Anakin said.

Mac had the thought to go back to the planet, but he shook his head. "I'm not going back to the planet," he declared. He did not know where that thought came from.

Anakin concentrated on the controls of the ship instead. The ship had a stick control, so he shoved it forward. They all saw the ship lurch drastically and then wobble as Mac fought to get back control. Anakin smiled at Mac's confusion. He concentrated on the warp drive next. It was a complicated system, but he pulled a small connector loose.

Mac tried to hide his face as sparks flew out of the warp drive computer. He swung the ship around to head right for the Enterprise. "What's he doing?" Ashley Jarvis asked.

Just then, Carol walked onto the Bridge and could plainly see what was happening. "Evade!" Spock commanded.

Ashley maneuvered the Enterprise, but just at the last minute, Mac swung his ship up and over the Enterprise and fired a torpedo at the left nacelle. Suddenly, the Enterprise shuddered, and sparks flew from the helm. An alarm began blaring in the ship. "Fire back!" Spock said.

"I can't, Sir," Ashley replied. "He's coming back around. He's too close to the ship."

Mac fired another torpedo at the right nacelle. This caused the ship to shudder even worse, and everyone was almost thrown out of their seats as it came to a jolting halt. "Report!" Spock said.

"The ship is damaged, Sir," Ashley replied. "We're not going anywhere."

Anakin stood up. "I can take a shuttle and go after him!" he said.

"Go," Spock replied.

Anakin ran from the Bridge. "I'm going with him," Carol declared and went after him.

"We're being hailed," Uhura said.

"On screen," Spock said.

Mac appeared on the screen with his smug smile. "I'm taking your admiral whether you like it or not," he said. "Now that you can't follow me, maybe you'll accept that."

"You will not get away with this," Spock declared. "Why are you taking the child?"

"To keep him under control."

"Let him go."

"Are you telling me you'll let me leave with your admiral if I let the kid go?"

"No. Why must you frighten a child for your selfish plans?"

"Don't follow me."

The transmission ended. Spock knew that conversation gave Anakin and Carol time to get into a shuttle. "I'm ready for launch," Anakin said.

The shuttle was soon leaving the shuttle bay. However, by the time they got out, Mac was going to warp since he had backup systems that could correct just about anything. "We'll follow his warp signature," Carol said.

They went after Mac as the others on the Enterprise watched helplessly. "Let's just hope they find them," Uhura said as she came up beside Spock.

"Mister Scott, see to the repairs," Spock said.

"I'm on it, Sir," Scotty replied.

"How long?"

"I don't know yet. Gotta see the damage first."

"Thank you, Mister Scott."

Mac left the cockpit after the course was set and went to the hold where his prisoners were. Alex stood up. "You leave my daddy alone!" he said.

Mac scowled at Alex's defiance. "Why don't you lay down over there and get some sleep?"

"I'm scared! Where are you taking us?"

"You'll see when you get there."

Jim was not conscious, but he could hear Alex and Mac. He wanted to wake up, but he felt like a weight of darkness kept pushing him down, keeping him asleep, paralyzed. He wished he could get hold of Mac. How dare he touch his son! Where was he taking them? Was he going to turn Alex over to the Klingons? He thought he must be intending to turn him over to someone since he did not kill him.

Jim tried to move. He had to convince Mac to let Alex go. Mac noticed Jim's head was moving, and he finally got his eyes open. "Daddy," Alex said.

Jim did not like to see his little boy crying in fear. It made him even angrier. He looked at Mac who was still standing at the door in the room. "Mac…let him go…please. Let him go back to his mother." Jim felt like he had to force the words out and he could barely hear himself.

"Can't do that, Kirk," Mac said as he walked closer to them. "I don't know how you're able to be awake, but you won't be going anywhere."

"Mac…Alex has nothing to do with this. Please."

"I don't have anything against the kid, and I don't intend to hurt him at all. Those Klingons will probably take him and make a warrior out of him."

Jim wanted to get up so badly. He thought if he had a phaser, he would just take Mac out right now. "Where are you taking us?" he asked.

"You'll see when we get there. I can tell you this, it's in Romulan territory. The rogue Klingons and some of the Romulans work together."

"Because they're insane enough to think they can take over the galaxy."

"They want to take down the Federation. I can't say I blame them. The Federation threatens everyone's way of life."

"No it doesn't."

"Don't tell me that. You can't convince me. _You either do like we say, or you can't join_. Isn't that how it is?"

"Everyone negotiates, Mac."

Jim felt like he was sliding back into that darkness again. Alex was lying beside him now, and he could feel him crying and sniffing. Jim wanted to comfort him, but he could not…

Anakin was using the Force to follow Mac's ship. Carol sat beside him in the co-pilot's seat. "We don't know where they're going," she said. "If we take a Federation ship into the Romulan Neutral Zone, we can be arrested."

"We'll deal with that if it happens," Anakin replied quietly. He was concentrating on the trail he was following.

"You don't understand this galaxy."

"I've read some about it. Besides, _the Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded_." He could remember Obi-Wan telling him that, as well as Qui-Gon. He wondered how things were going in his own galaxy now. He had not thought he would miss it so much, but lately he had thought about it all the time. He was sure they figured out what happened to him, but he had not felt any urgencies nor had any dreams about the other galaxy. He hoped everything was quiet there.

Carol thought about Alex and Jim. _Why did he take Alex?_ He had nothing to do with Mac's conflict against Jim. She did not think Mac was as genius as he thought if he could not let go of an old grudge like that. It made her feel cold inside to think of how afraid Alex must be. She could not blame this on Jim, although she did not know how this happened. How did Mac get them to a place where he could capture them? She had not had time to talk to Solan who had been injured trying to stop Mac. Anakin had tried as well but had also been unsuccessful. All they could do now was follow Mac and try to stop him before he handed Jim and Alex over to…who knew who it was?


	15. Chapter 15

For two days, Jim had lain on that cot trying to move. Every time he woke up, he felt like his body was heavy. He had done his best to comfort Alex, and Alex had even given him water and food. He lay on the cot now, and he thought his brain was not quite so foggy as it had been. "Alex," he said.

Alex sat up. "Daddy?"

"Alex, stay quiet," Jim whispered. "You know where I keep my communicator when I don't want anyone to find it?"

Alex thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yes," he whispered.

"Get it, and see if you can call Spock. You have to do it very quietly, and don't let Mac see it."

"Okay, Daddy."

Alex crawled down the cot to Jim's feet and found the communicator hidden in the pouch inside Jim's right boot. Then he crawled back up to Jim. Alex opened the communicator and pressed the right button. "Enterprise," he said quietly.

Carol gasped when she heard Alex's voice as she still sat in the co-pilot's seat. She pressed the button. "Alex," she said.

"Mommy."

"Alex, are you alright?"

"I'm with Daddy."

Carol could hear that Alex was on the verge of tears. "Don't cry," she said. "How is Daddy?"

"He can't get up."

"Is he awake?"

"Yes, but he can't get up."

"Okay. Can he talk?"

"Yes."

"Jim," Carol said.

"Carol, we're aboard Mac's ship," Jim said still feeling like he had to force words out. "He's keeping me sedated. I don't know where we are or how long we've been traveling."

"For two days. Anakin and I have been tracking you. We'll find you."

"Be careful. I'm afraid he's taking me to the rogue Klingons."

"We figured as much. Jim, he may be going into Romulan space."

"I know. We can't talk any longer. He might catch us. I love you."

"I love you, Jim…and Alex."

"I love you too, Mommy."

Carol heard the transmission end. She could not hold back tears, and she left the cockpit. Anakin could feel the distress between them…and the love. It made him angry at Mac for causing them this trouble.

Jim realized Mac was standing at the doorway of the room. "So, you've been hiding things from me," Mac said. He walked over to the cot and grabbed the communicator. "You got anything else? Don't lie. You wouldn't want me to search you."

"I don't have anything else," Jim replied.

Mac took the communicator with him. Jim was just glad he did not react any worse to that…

Anakin opened a channel to the Enterprise. "Enterprise," he said.

"Enterprise here," Uhura answered.

"We just had communication from Admiral Kirk and Alex. Mac is keeping the admiral sedated. Alex seems to be fine although he's afraid. We think they're going into Romulan Space."

Spock was hearing the communication. "If they do, we will follow. We cannot allow Mac to hand Jim and Alex over to the rogue Klingons," he declared.

"I'll do everything I can."

"We will be there as well."

"I'll contact you again when we get where we're going."

"Very well."

Spock stood up from the Captain's chair. "Lieutenant Jarvis, you have the con," he said and left the Bridge.

Spock went down to the medical bay where Doctor McCoy was standing beside Solan's bed. "How is he, Doctor?" he asked.

Bones frowned. "I suppose he'll be alright," he replied. "That is, if he has time to heal properly."

"Can he be awakened? How severe are his injuries?"

"It was a knife wound. It punctured a kidney and nicked an intestine. I've taken care of that damage, but as you know, natural healing has to occur."

"I understand, Doctor. However, I need to speak with Solan if possible."

"Sure."

Bones gave Solan a hypo-spray, and he opened his eyes after a few seconds. "Solan," Bones said.

Solan felt incredibly groggy. "Yeah," he answered.

"Spock wants to talk to you. You feel like talking?"

"I guess." Solan looked at Spock. "You found Jim yet? I feel like I've been asleep forever."

"Not quite," Spock said. "Anakin and Carol are on the trail. However, we believe they will end up in Romulan space. You seem to know some about that area of the galaxy. We also require the use of your ship."

"He's taking them to those Klingons," Solan said with a grimace. "I'm gonna pay him back for this. He won't ever kidnap him again when I'm done with him."

"Once the Enterprise is repaired, we will go to Caleb Four and launch our mission from there."

Solan nodded, but he looked very groggy. "How are we going to get him out of there?" he asked.

"We will have the help of a Jedi."

With that, Solan was asleep again. Bones typed something into the chart pad, and then he and Spock went over to what Bones called his "office". "How could a mission like this turn out this way?" Bones asked. "I don't understand it. Can he not go anywhere in the galaxy without some maniac trying to kill him?"

"We knew of Mac's intentions, but Jim did not suspect that he would be on Denobula. I believe he arrived there before we did and had his plan in place."

"How would he guess that Jim would go out in the forest with his kid?"

"He did not. However, I believe he was watching Jim, or he had others on the planet helping him. It is logical."

"Wait a minute. You think someone down on that planet was helping Mac?"

"I do. It is the only way he could have known when Jim was alone."

"So, this wasn't just coincidence then. Someone on that planet doesn't like what Jim has done."

"Precisely. And while the Enterprise is being repaired, I believe we should inform Reenata of this."

"You better believe I will. I'm going with you."

"We will do this in a diplomatic way, Doctor."

"Oh, I'll be diplomatic alright. Jim brought me along because he must have been afraid something would happen."

"I agree."

"They'll take care of Solan while I'm gone."

Bones and Spock went out into the corridor. Spock took out his communicator. "Mister Scott," he said.

"Yes, Sir," Scotty answered.

"Take care of the ship. Doctor McCoy and I are going down to the surface."

"Yes, Sir."

Spock and Bones went to the transporter room, and Spock gave the coordinates, but he also retrieved a phaser, as did Bones. They stepped onto the transporter pad. "Energize," Spock said.

They were soon appearing down on the planet. Padme saw them as they appeared in a swirl of light. She came from the government building. "We were told what happened," she said.

"We wanta talk to Reenata," Bones said.

"Doctor, we will be calm about the matter," Spock warned.

"Calm? Jim has been taken by a bounty hunter and someone on this planet helped it along!"

Bones went into the government building, and Spock and Padme followed him. "Do you actually believe Reenata had something to do with that?" Padme asked.

"No," Spock replied. "However, they may be able to point us to the right people."

They finally caught up with Doctor McCoy. "Doctor, I am leading this inquisition," Spock informed him. "You will follow my lead."

"I'm waiting for you," Bones replied.

They had no trouble getting in to see Reenata and Tarall, and they explained the situation. "There are factions who do not agree with the new government, and they especially do not agree with combining the species into one," Tarall said.

"Would they go so far as to give him over to a bounty hunter?" Bones asked bluntly. "That's what's happened. He's been taken by a bounty hunter, probably on his way to Romulan space."

Reenata looked sad. "I am sorry," she said. "We would not have thought they would go that far. Voria is Beedro's son. He has taken a tribe of rebels, and they cause us trouble from time to time. However, they are outnumbered, but they could have had something to do with this."

"Did you notice a ship arriving on the planet in the days before we arrived?" Spock asked.

"We did not," Tarall answered. "But we do not know of everyone who comes to the planet, I'm sure."

"Have you had any strangers?"

Reenata and Tarall thought a moment. "If there were strangers, they usually go to the taverns," Tarall said. "Rett might know if there have been strangers better than we would. We have been rather occupied with government business."

"Where would we find him?" Spock asked.

"Tessa could help you find him," Reenata said. "We can go to the village. She is there."

"Very well, but we should use the transporter so that we can get there sooner. We do not have much time."

When they were outside, Spock called the Enterprise to transport them to the village. Tessa was surprised to see them when they arrived. "Tessa, where can we find Rett?" Reenata asked.

"He's here," Tessa replied.

"Oh, good. Spock and the doctor need to talk to him."

Rett came from one of the huts. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Have you seen any strangers in town in the last few days?" Bones asked before Spock could ask. "And were they talking to anyone from this planet?"

Rett considered that. "I have noticed one stranger on the planet," he said. "I noticed him because he's a big, tall guy. Has long hair."

"Big built?"

"Yes."

"That sounds like Mac alright," Bones said as he looked at Spock.

"Did he meet with anyone?" Spock asked.

"I only saw him around," Rett replied. "I guess maybe I saw him talking to some people."

"Were any of them people who disagree with the new government?"

"Sure. There are always people like that hanging around in the taverns. I work in one, so I see a lot of people."

"Was Voria there?" Reenata asked.

"He doesn't come into Nadie's. I do think he was looking for someone though because he left with some people once."

"You got any idea where this Voria lives?" Bones asked.

"Probably out in one of the other villages. There are some factions who have created their own villages."

"Doctor, we cannot take the law into our own hands on this planet," Spock declared. "We are trying to find out where Mac may be taking Jim, if that is possible."

"I didn't hear anyone talking about anything like that," Rett said. "Has the Admiral been kidnapped?"

"Yes. The bounty hunter you described is the one who took him."

"I'm sorry. I do not know how to find out this information you look for."

"Do not worry. We have a shuttle tracking them." Spock turned to Reenata. "If these beings were involved in this plot, we would like them to be tried in a Federation Court."

"They will be found if possible," Tarall replied.

"We must return to the Enterprise. It was damaged during Mac's escape."

"He damaged your ship?"

"Yes. He has developed a weapon, or has obtained one from his new allies, which can disrupt warp drives."

"And Anakin has gone after them," Padme said.

"Yes. He did not have time to inform you."

"I know. I am done with the negotiations here for the time being. I will go back to the ship with you."

Jim was still lying on the cot, of course. He did not know how much time had passed, and he felt rather numb. Alex was sitting on the cot beside him. "Daddy, are you thirsty?" he asked.

Jim felt like he could barely swallow. "Yes," he answered. He watched as Alex got off the cot and poured a glass of water and brought it to him. He drank all he could. "Thank you, Son."

"You're welcome, Daddy. Why did that bad man take us?"

Jim was not sure how to answer that question without scaring Alex even more than he was. Just then, Mac came into the room. "Awake, huh?" he asked. "Get up."

"I can't get up and you know it," Jim replied.

"Well, you're gonna get up and go to the latrine. I'm not gonna have you messing up anything in here while you're out."

"Why don't you stop sedating me?"

Mac pulled Jim up off the cot without much effort. "You stay here," he said to Alex. "I'll bring him right back."

"You don't have to talk so mean to him," Jim said. "He hasn't done anything to you!"

"Shut up."

Jim thought maybe he could feel his legs a little better now that he was up, but he still felt like he was stumbling. "I can go myself, if you don't mind," he said.

"What do you think I'm gonna do? Help you?" Mac asked as he shoved Jim toward the latrine. "And don't be all day about it."

Jim glared at Mac's back as he headed back up to the front of the ship. His hips hurt from lying down for so long, but he made it in there and out. As he got out of the latrine, he looked toward the front of the ship. He was not sure he had the strength to take Mac on. Lying on a bed for so long did nothing good for a person's strength.

Mac came from the cockpit. "I'd give up those ideas of trying to take over this ship," he said as he walked up to Jim. "You wouldn't want your kid to see you beat up, would you?"

Jim glared at him. "You must have given up every shred of human decency that you ever had," he said.

"You live long enough being a sneak and a saboteur, and you're liable to forget human decency too. And I did all that for your Federation. Not that it did me any good when I needed someone to defend me."

"I couldn't defend you after what you did."

Mac grabbed Jim by the shirt collars and slammed him into the wall. "What about risking my life to come in that prison after you?" he asked menacingly. "I helped them form that plan, or you might not even be standing here right now!"

"You betrayed us! You didn't even try to help Carol!"

"You were wrong! Don't you ever know when you're wrong!"

"I wasn't wrong! You can't go and wipe out a whole race of people!"

"The Klingons sure had no sympathy for you!"

"That's still no reason to try to wipe them out!"

"We could argue about this all day! You won't convince me!"

"Yeah, some people are just too far around the bend."

Mac glared at him and then shoved him down the hallway toward the room he was keeping him in with Alex. Alex sat on the cot. "Move out of the way, Kid," Mac said.

Jim got out of Mac's grip. "Stop talking to him like that!" he said and punched Mac.

Mac had been caught off guard, so he was knocked backward into the other wall. Jim was coming at him again and they struggled. The struggle did not last long because Mac headbutted Jim. Jim felt his legs buckle under him, and he thought he must have passed out because the next thing he knew, he was lying on the cot again. Alex was beside him, and Jim thought he was asleep too. He remembered what happened, and his head definitely reminded him that Mac had won that fight. He thought he must have sedated him again because he felt very groggy. He just hoped he could find a way to protect Alex…


	16. Chapter 16

After two more days, Mac's ship dropped out of warp. Jim knew when they dropped out of warp, but he wondered where they were. He dreaded finding out, however. He heard Mac talking to someone, and then they were descending. He even knew when they hit the atmosphere of the planet. "Daddy, what's going to happen?" Alex asked.

"I don't know," Jim replied. "But we're together in this. I just want you to know I'm proud of you for being so brave through all this."

Alex frowned. "Daddy, are they going to kill you?"

Jim thought children could ask the hardest questions in the galaxy. "I don't know what will happen," he said. "But you remember that I love you."

Soon, they landed on the planet, and Mac came to the room where Jim and Alex were. "Well, we've finally arrived," he said. "I thought I might never collect this bounty, but I guess if you just keep trying, you finally succeed."

"Mac, let Alex go," Jim said. "He has nothing to do with this. Please."

"Don't worry. I'm not handing him over to the Klingons. He was only here to keep you under control."

"Please take him back to Carol."

Mac pulled Jim up off the cot. "Let's go."

"No!" Alex yelled and grabbed Mac's arm. "Don't take my daddy away!" Jim was surprised that he kicked Mac in the shin.

Mac glared at Alex just slightly. "You better be glad I don't hurt kids," he said.

Jim shoved him then. "Don't you talk to him like that!"

Alex moved out of the way as Jim and Mac were in another brawl. Jim did not have his full strength but he punched Mac as hard as he could, knocking him down. Mac hit his head on the side of the cot. Jim grabbed Alex and ran down the corridor of the ship. He got the boarding ramp open and they were running out into the night on a planet where he did not even know where he was.

When Anakin and Carol came out of warp at the planet, Carol was surprised. "It's Nimbus Three," she said. "Why did he bring Jim here?"

"You've been here before?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. This planet is in the Neutral Zone, and it's supposed to be a neutral planet."

"How long has it been since you were here?"

"Years. I'm hailing the planet."

Soon, they received a reply. The human ambassador to Nimbus III, Jarius Nim, answered. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm Carol Marcus Kirk," she said. "Did you just let a ship land on this planet?"

"A lot of ships land on this planet."

"Do you know the ship that just arrived here was carrying two captives? One of them is Jim Kirk, and the other is our son!"

"We don't monitor every ship that comes to this planet. You can land if you want."

The transmission ended. Carol and Anakin looked at each other. "Well, I guess they're not so proper anymore," Anakin said.

"Obviously not," Carol replied. She got up and went to the back of the ship. She changed into different clothes, namely her electro-suit. She was sure there were strange beings on this planet with all sorts of clothing, so she figured no one would notice her very much. She did not know who was there to meet Mac but she would be ready for anything.

Anakin did not have an electro-suit, of course. "I guess I'll just have to improvise," he said as he hung his lightsaber on his belt.

"You should be careful that no one picks that off you," Carol replied.

"They won't."

They left the ship and made sure it was locked up tight. "This place definitely looks different," Carol said. "I wasn't here, but this is not what Jim described."

"Places change over time," Anakin replied. "You said this is a neutral planet? Why?"

"It was used as a meeting place. There is a human ambassador, a Klingon, and a Romulan who are supposed to be overseeing this planet."

"I guess they're not as trustworthy as you thought."

As they walked on, they heard loud music, and then they came into view of a bar which had a neon sign on it, and the name _The Watering Hole. _"Well, that's original," Anakin remarked.

"Where would he take Jim?" Carol wondered out loud.

"That looks like a pretty good place to start."

"Aren't you supposed to be able to sense people or something?"

"Sometimes. Then you get in a place like this and…well, especially when they're trying to hide, and I'm sure that's what Mac is doing."

"If we could just spot his ship…"

As they approached the Watering Hole, they could hear cheering inside and the music was even louder. They went inside and could see what the cheering was about. A female feline exotic dancer was on stage. Carol thought she looked a lot like Priscilla had when she first came off Nervala IV. "I wonder where she's from," she said.

Anakin was looking around the crowd but he did not see Mac, but he saw several different species there. "Why don't we have a seat so we won't be so noticeable while we stare at people?" he asked.

Carol agreed so they went to a table in the back corner. "There are Klingons here," she said. "I don't think they saw me, or they might know me."

"The wife of their worst enemy…great."

"They just think he's their worst enemy. They're their own worst enemy. There are also Romulans…and even a Nausicaan."

"They're all in this together?"

"Yes. How did this planet become something like this?"

"How should I know?"

While they sat there, they saw Mac come in. Carol tried to hide her face because he would surely know her. "He doesn't have Jim with him, nor Alex," she whispered.

They watched as Mac came in and met with the Klingons…

"He got away from me," Mac said angrily. "You think I'm proud of that?"

"You promised to deliver him," the Klingon, Trogh, replied. "Omahk is not going to be pleased about that."

"They can't have gotten far. He was carrying the kid."

"The kid is your responsibility. We only want Kirk."

"Well, he's on this planet. I don't think he would bring his child in here. I'm gonna find him. He's gonna pay for this." Mac was referring to the sore nose and busted lip he now had from Jim's punch.

"Why don't you let Jaer go with you? He has a score to settle with Kirk, and he can smell him out."

"Fine, but I'm gonna bring him in."

Jaer left the bar with Mac while Carol and Anakin watched. "We should follow them," Carol said.

"I agree," Anakin replied. "But we shouldn't look like we're following them."

They left out the other exit and were just in time to see Mac and Jaer walking out toward the ship hangars. They finally came to Mac's ship…

Jaer smelled of the cot where Jim had lain while on their way to Nimbus III. "I will find him," he said.

Mac followed him out of the ship. Once outside, Jaer sniffed the air. He smiled an evil smile. "He has gone this way," he said with that accent usually had by Nausicaans.

Carol frowned. "Nausicaans are like bloodhounds," she whispered. "There's no way Jim can hide from him."

"Unless we can throw him off the scent," Anakin replied.

"How?"

"If we both follow them, we're more likely to be seen."

Carol looked at him then. "Are you suggesting that I stay here?" she asked.

"I might find him easier if you did. I can use the Force to confuse him."

"You can do that with me along, and they're getting away."

"Fine." Anakin thought Carol was a lot like Padme. Once her mind was made up, she was not going to change it.

They headed out to follow Mac and the Nausicaan. "We can't get too close," Carol reminded him. "He will smell us."

Anakin reached out with the Force. He was not sure why he could not find Jim or Alex, but he supposed it was because they were trying to hide. It was more difficult to find people when they were trying to hide.

Jim got out into the forest with Alex. He could hear music playing somewhere, but he was sure that was not the place for them to go. He stopped beside a tree as he held Alex. "Daddy, I'm scared," Alex said.

"I know," Jim replied. "It's okay." He thought he was scared enough for both of them because he did not know how to get out of this situation. He supposed they might find help if they could find some officials on this planet, and he still did not know which planet he was on. He had no idea where he was going, but he could not just stand there. He knew Mac would be furious about him escaping.

Jim ran on through the forest until he came to the city. He could see the bar where the music was coming from. He stopped in a small clearing and wished he had his communicator. He supposed he should have waited until now to use it. He knew Mac had brought him to this planet to trade him to someone, and if anyone saw him, they might know him.

Jim and Alex began walking again after a few minutes of rest. Jim figured they should just go into the bar. He hoped the ones who were after them would not see them. He went around to the back of the place and found a door which surprisingly, turned out to be unlocked. He opened the door, which was not automatic, and looked inside. There was no one in the hallway so they went inside and turned to the right. Jim did not know what sort of place he was getting into but there were doors in this hallway, all with door knobs, not automated. He turned the knob on the door to the right and it opened. The room was dark, so he assumed there was no one in there. He got Alex into the room, closed the door, and locked it. The room was completely silent.

"Lights," Jim said, but nothing happened. He figured there must be some sort of switch so he felt of the wall beside the door and turned the lights on. The room was completely empty so he figured no one used this room.

Jim leaned back against the wall, suddenly feeling very weary. Being sedated for so long had taken his strength away. He sat down beside the wall and leaned on his knees. "Daddy, are you still sleepy?" Alex asked.

"I'm okay, Son," Jim assured him. "We're safe now. No one uses this room, so we can relax here. Your mom and the others will find us soon."

"Do you think the bad guy will find us first?"

"I don't think he'll think of looking in here."

"Do you need some water?"

"Maybe I do." Jim got up from the floor and felt just a little dizzy, but he wanted Alex to know he was okay. He went into the bathroom and found that there were cups there. He drank water and gave Alex some as well. "Are you hungry?" Alex nodded. "I guess Mac didn't give you much to eat."

"He gave me bread."

"Is that all? I wish I could have stayed awake."

"He gave you a shot."

"I know. He wanted to keep me asleep. Did he talk to you while I slept?"

"Sometimes. He's mean."

"He's angry."

"Why is he angry at you?"

Jim sighed. "Let's go back in there." He left the bathroom light on and turned off the room light so that no one would see it shining under the door.

They sat down beside the wall. "Daddy, I'm hungry," Alex said.

Jim wondered if he could find some food. "Can you stay here while I find you something to eat?" he asked.

Alex looked unsure. "I'm afraid."

"I'll lock the door, and you don't open it for anyone but me. Can you do that? I don't want to take you in there. It's not a good place for a little boy."

"What if the bad man comes?"

Jim frowned. "I can't get you anything without leaving the room." He could see Alex was about to cry. "I promise I won't be gone long."

Alex thought about that and then nodded. "Where will you go?" he asked.

"Just down the hallway where the bar is. I'll find someone to help us."

"Daddy, I'm scared."

"No one can get in. You can even stay in the bathroom while I'm gone if you want to."

"I will."

Jim helped Alex to hide in the bathroom. "I promise I'll be right back," he said.

Jim closed that door. He hated to leave Alex there. It almost made him feel sick, but he could not get food for them any other way. He went out of the room and left that door unlocked. He crept down the hallway toward the barroom. He could see lights flashing, and suddenly, the music changed. As he was about to round the corner, he almost ran into a woman who looked a lot like a cat…almost like Priscilla did when she came from Nervala IV. This woman, however, had orange stripes like a tiger. "Well," she purred. "I don't usually see such handsome patrons on this planet."

She started to touch Jim's chest, but he backed up. "I'm not here for anything like that," he said. "I need help."

"I'll help you anyway you need."

Jim backed up and ran into the wall as she was almost right up against him. "My son and I were kidnapped and brought to this planet. I need something to eat for him and myself."

The woman stared at him a moment. "You're serious, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I'll give you anything you want if you give me something I want."

Jim frowned. "And just what is that?"

The woman laughed what sounded like a feline laugh. "I think you know."

"No. My son is back there in that room, scared. Please, can you just tell me where I can get something for us to eat?"

"Well, I suppose I could help you with that, but I'm going to be looking for you later."

Jim hoped he would be out of there…later. He remembered how Priscilla was when she first came off Nervala IV, and he thought this woman was probably the same way. He followed her down the hallway to the kitchen in the back. "Stay here," the woman said. "By the way, my name's Trina."

"Jim."

Jim waited, and he hoped she was not betraying him, but soon, she came back with what looked like a carry-out platter with all sorts of food on it. "That should tide you over," Trina said. "Who brought you here?"

"I can't say right now," Jim replied. "But I do thank you for helping us."

Trina grabbed him and kissed him before he could move. "Like I said, I'm going to be looking for you later."

Jim watched her go on down the hallway, and he went back to the room that he and Alex were occupying. He locked the door and went to the bathroom where Alex was hiding. "I got us something," Jim said. "Come on."

Alex came out and they sat beside the wall to eat. Jim thought at least the food was good. They ate their fill and then lay down on the floor to sleep. Jim knew Alex was tired because he was asleep right away. Jim sat up beside the wall. He was still worried about Mac finding them, and especially since now, someone knew where he was. He also knew sometimes those Klingons had Nausicaans with them, and they were like bloodhounds. He did not want them to catch him asleep. He still felt a little groggy from whatever he had been sedated with, but he would stay awake.

Mac and Jaer had tracked Jim through the forest and had found the place where he had stopped. "They must have gone into the bar," Mac said.

Anakin and Carol could see them. Anakin concentrated on the Nausicaan, and he deliberately directed a foul smell at the Nausicaan's oil factory sense. Jaer practically gagged with the odor. "What's wrong with you?" Mac asked.

"Don't you smell that?" Jaer asked.

"No."

"Humans! You can't even smell each other's foul smell!"

Mac glared at him. "You don't smell like a bed of roses. Now, get on the trail."

Jaer sniffed, but he could smell nothing but that foul smell. "I lost the scent," he said.

"Well, there's always the old-fashioned way," Mac said. "I'll find him myself. You just stay out here and make sure he doesn't get away…if you can do that."

Jaer glared at him. "Don't push me too far, Bounty Hunter."

Mac turned and headed toward the bar. He would not have thought Kirk would take his kid in that bar, but then again, that's exactly where he might go to hide. He went into the bar and looked around. He would have to search the bar without attracting the attention of security.

"I'll take out that guy, and you go on in," Anakin said to Carol.

"Do you think Jim took Alex in there?" Carol asked.

"He may have thought it was the safest place since maybe they wouldn't think he would take him in there."

"Maybe."

Carol headed toward the bar in the other direction, while Anakin headed through the forest toward the Nausicaan. He walked silently as he came to the area where the being stood. He could say one thing about Nausicaans: they were tall, and they were not very attractive either. He thought of using the Force to choke the Nausicaan, but he did not like doing that. Spock had taught him a non-lethal way of taking care of enemies when they were in this position…but Anakin could do it with the Force. He used the Force to squeeze the Nausicaan's shoulder with a gesture of his hand. Jaer fell to the ground, and Anakin went over to him to make sure he was out. "Have a nice nap," he whispered.

Mac had gone into the back of the bar where the other rooms were. He walked down the hallway checking each door as he went. All of the doors were unlocked…except for one. Mac tried the knob again slowly.

Jim was sitting up but had his head leaned back against the wall dozing. However, he heard the sound of the doorknob being moved. He opened his eyes and looked toward the door. He definitely saw a shadow pass by in the hallway. He crawled over to the door quietly to listen. His breath quickened as he heard someone in the hallway. He knew if anyone could get in, it would be Mac. He was an escape artist.

Jim looked around the room but there was nothing in the room at all…nothing to use as a weapon. He would just have to fight. He got over to Alex who was sleeping soundly. Jim hated to disturb him but he had to move him. "Alex," he whispered.

Alex was startled. Jim did not like his little boy being nervous like that. He put his finger to his lips. "Shhhh. I'm gonna put you in the bathroom."

Alex almost started to cry but he put his arms around Jim's neck as he picked him up. He set him down in the bathroom floor. "Do not open this door no matter what you hear," Jim said. Alex did start to cry then. "This will be over soon, and then we're going home. Don't cry."

Jim closed the door and stood there a moment. He was going to make Mac pay for putting Alex through this. Mac would not escape. They would find a place that would be impossible for even he to escape.

Jim stood beside the door waiting, and he could hear someone working on the lock in the door. He did not usually think of fighting dirty and trying to cause severe harm to someone, but right now, he intended to fix Mac where he was not going anywhere. He just hoped he did not bring any Klingons with him.

Mac was the one outside the door, and Trogh had come into the hallway himself. Mac got the door unlocked and shoved it open. Jim waited for someone to come through the door. Mac shined a light into the room first, and when he was far enough through the doorway, Jim grabbed his arm and jerked him on into the room. Mac was surprised by that action but not for long. He tried to hit Jim in the side of the head with the light he carried. Jim managed to avoid that and punched Mac as hard as he could and then kicked his legs from under him.

Jim realized there was a Klingon there as well. Trogh came into the room ready to fight, and he had a bat'leth. Jim knew he could do nothing against a bat'leth with no weapon at all. However, Mac was getting up and he tackled Jim before he had time to figure out what to do about the Klingon. Jim landed on the floor on his back, but he managed to avoid a punch to the face from Mac and also managed to knock him off him by grabbing his hair and jerking his head sideways.

Jim managed to roll up to his feet just as Trogh was coming at him with the bat'leth. Jim dodged around him. He had a clear path to the door, but he could not leave Alex. However, maybe he could lead them away from this room. He ran for the door and got into the hallway. Trogh was coming after him fast, and Mac was coming that way…but then he stopped. He thought of Alex as he could see Trogh was still fighting with Jim Kirk.

Jim could see that Mac was looking around the room, but he could do nothing as long as Trogh was swinging that bat'leth at him. Jim dodged the blades, and they cut a gash in the wall. He could imagine what that blade would do to him. He finally dived for Trogh's legs and flipped him over his shoulders as he came back to his feet. He heard a cry of pain from the Klingon, and he realized he had fallen on his own bat'leth.

Jim did not have time to think about that. He ran back into the room where Mac was searching for Alex. Mac pulled out a long-bladed knife. "I've had enough of you," he said. "After all, that bounty says dead or alive. I didn't want to kill you in front of your kid, but…it's about to be dead."

Jim glared at him. "We'll just see about that," he replied.

They faced each other, and Mac suddenly lunged at Jim, but he was able to avoid the blade. They struggled over the knife. Jim strained to try and make Mac lose the knife, but Mac rammed his fist into his side. Jim thought he could not keep standing, but…he had to. He returned Mac's punch but to his face while trying to keep his grip on the hand with the knife. Mac growled with effort as he slung Jim almost off his feet trying to make him lose his grip on the knife. Jim could not keep his balance, however, and fell, which gave Mac the advantage he needed. He adjusted his grip on the knife and plunged it into the back of Jim's right leg.

Jim tried not to cry out with pain because he did not want Alex to hear it. He did not have time to think about that as Mac jerked the knife out and tried to slash his neck. Jim dived away from him, but Mac attacked him as he was on his back. Jim shook with effort to keep the knife away from him as Mac pressed with all his strength and weight to stab him in the chest. Jim finally could not hold him back any longer and he felt that long blade pierce him. He did cry out, and then he felt the blade jerked back out. He stared at the ceiling as he thought he was about to die. He could vaguely remember his struggle to breathe after crawling into the Enterprise's radioactive core.

Anakin came in the door of the room just as Mac was about to plunge the blade into Jim's chest again. Mac never finished that action as he lost his hand and forearm to a lightsaber blade. Carol screamed and ran and fell beside Jim. "Jim!"

Jim seemed to be choking and he was lying in a puddle of blood and blood was spreading across his shirt as well. "Jim!" Carol screamed. "Jim, where is Alex?"

Jim looked at her and moved his hand to point toward the bathroom. Anakin was using the Force to try and stop some of Jim's bleeding. "When will they be here?" he asked.

"They should be on their way," Carol replied. She looked toward the bathroom. She wanted to grab Alex, but she did not want him to see this grisly scene.

Solan was piloting his own ship even though he had not regained all his strength. He would not let them leave him behind. Spock, Doctor McCoy, Ajah, Priscilla, Korax, and Helek were with him as they were rushing to Nimbus III. "We should be there in ten minutes," Solan said.

Just then, they received a transmission. "Solan, are you almost here?" Carol asked sounding distressed.

"About ten minutes."

"Please, hurry! Send Doctor McCoy to the Watering Hole as soon as you get here! Jim is wounded!"

Solan wished he could make the ship go faster. "What do you mean wounded?" Bones asked. "What kind of wounds?"

"Stab wounds!"

"Where?"

"One to the back of the leg, the other to the chest! He's choking on his own blood!"

Bones looked at Spock. "Anakin is doing what he can," Carol said.

"What about Alex?" Bones asked.

"He's still hiding. I haven't brought him out yet. Mac is dead."

They could all hear Carol's despair. "We'll be there in about seven minutes," Solan said.

"I'm ending the transmission."

Carol closed the communicator and leaned over Jim. "Jim, you have to hold on. Doctor McCoy will be here soon."

Jim seemed to be struggling to breathe. "I'm doing everything I can," Anakin said as he still concentrated on the Force.

Just then, someone else came into the room, and Anakin was on his feet in a second with the lightsaber activated. "Who are you?" he asked.

The man backed up a step. "I'm a doctor," he said. "I wanted to help."

"Come on!" Carol said.

The man knelt beside Jim seeing the problem. He had a medical bag with him. "I don't have equipment for something like this, but I can try to stop some of the bleeding."

"Do what you can."

When Solan dropped out of warp, Bones was ready for transport as they approached Nimbus III. As soon as he was close enough, he transported Bones, Spock, and Ajah right outside the bar. "Where are you guys?" Bones asked into the communicator.

"In one of the back rooms," Carol answered.

They headed toward the back of the bar and soon came to the hallway. Bones was glad to see that there was another doctor there. He would have some help. Carol moved as Bones knelt beside Jim. "Jim, can you hear me?" Bones asked. He did not think he had ever seen Jim looking so pale.

Carol stood up. She turned toward the bathroom where she knew Alex was hiding. She had blood on her, but she was not waiting any longer. She ran to the room and turned the knob, but it was locked. "Alex! It's mommy! Open the door!" she said.

"Mommy!"

Carol wanted to burst into tears at hearing that tiny voice. "Yes! Open the door!"

Alex got the door unlocked, and Carol went in without letting him see out. She grabbed him into her arms, and she did cry then. "I am so glad to see you," she said.

"Mommy, I was scared," Alex replied. "Where's Daddy?"

"He's with Doctor McCoy. We're going up to the ship." Carol grabbed the communicator with her hands shaking. She wanted to be with Jim, but she had to get Alex to safety. "Solan, beam Alex and me to the ship."

"Right away," Solan replied.

Solan waited while they appeared in the ship. He and Helek were shocked to see Carol with blood on her hands and clothes, but they did not say anything about it. "Alex, are you alright?" Solan asked.

Alex just held onto his mother. Carol held him tightly. "He's fine," she said with tears streaming down her face.

Solan did not ask about Jim because he knew the answer to that. Helek sat down and pressed the bridge of his nose. "What about Mac?" Solan asked. "Where is he?"

"He's dead," Carol said.

Solan was a little surprised to hear that. He would not ask what happened there either until they were not in the presence of the child. Priscilla came over to Carol. "I will help you," she said.

Carol went with her to the back of the ship. Solan sat down in the pilot's seat wishing he were down there on the planet. He knew he could not help Jim, but he hated not knowing what was happening.

"Is there actually a hospital on this planet?" Bones asked.

"There is," the other doctor answered. "After all, the Federation has influence here."

Bones was surprised. "Well, he needs to be in it. I can treat him better there. Get someone over here."

"I will." The doctor hurried out of the room.

Jim was asleep now and no longer struggling to breathe as Bones had relieved the pressure on his lung which was punctured from that knife. Bones looked at Mac sitting beside the wall with the stub of an arm. He did not like seeing that even if Mac was an evil jerk. He went over to him. "I guess you need to go to the hospital as well."

Mac glared at him. "Stay away from me," he said.

Anakin was beside him. "I didn't have much choice," he said. "He was about to finish him off."

Bones nodded. "I understand," he replied. He looked at the blood on his own hands as he had had to work on Jim in a hurry. "I just hope they can get him to that hospital pretty quickly. This is only a temporary fix. Let's get this guy over there too. Then he can stand trial, and maybe he won't have such an easy time getting out of prison this time."

Anakin nodded. "I'll be glad to testify at his trial," he said. "I saw what he was about to do."

Bones took a deep breath and blew it out. He did not like tense situations like that, but he was sure glad he knew what to do. The other doctor, whom he had not even learned his name yet, had been a great help as well. He would have to remember to thank him.

Help soon arrived, and Bones was on his way to the hospital with Jim, while others guarded Mac on his way to the hospital as well. Spock stayed at the bar to have a talk with Jarius Nim and the other ambassadors about the way Nimbus III was deteriorating, and Ajah was with him. "You should not be letting this planet become a hive for outlaws," Spock declared.

"Everyone comes here," Nim said. "No matter the species, they come here."

"You allowed Mac, a known bounty hunter, to come here to trade Admiral Kirk to known rogue Klingons." Spock looked at Korrd. "Did you know this Klingon was here?"

"I saw him," Korrd, who was the Klingon ambassador, said.

"This activity will be reported."

"Who cares what goes on here on this miserable ball of dirt?" Nim asked. "The Federation couldn't care less, and neither could anyone else. Why don't you just leave us alone? How could we know they were bringing Kirk here?"

"You may keep this planet the way you want, but it will not be funded by the Federation when they find out what goes on here."

"Whatever. We make enough off the patrons. Who needs the Federation?"

Ajah frowned. "You may wish you had them around if this place gets much worse," he declared.

"Yes, and I have seen worse," Spock added.

Ajah left that conversation while Spock continued to talk to the ambassadors. He wanted to know if there were other Klingons there who had been in on this situation. As he walked out into the bar, he saw two Klingons leaving the bar, and he also saw a Romulan with them. He went to the door to look out. He figured they were heading for the hangar where their ship was kept. He went back to Spock as he was leaving the conversation with the ambassadors. "Two Klingons and a Romulan just left the bar," Ajah said. "They're probably heading for their ship."

Spock and Ajah left the bar, and just as they got outside, Korax was appearing. "How is our friend?" he asked.

"He has been taken to the hospital," Spock said.

"Then he is alive."

"Yes. His wounds were severe, but he is in the best of hands."

"And Trogh is dead?"

"Yes."

"His death will not affect the rogue Klingons. Omahk is leading them now. What of the Nausicaan, Jaer?"

"We have not seen a Nausicaan?"

"He was most likely here. If he is still on this planet and still alive, our friend is not out of danger."

"You think he'll try again?" Ajah asked with his eyes glowing. "I just saw two Klingons and a Romulan leave the bar."

"They very well may try again. Jaer will not want to lose that bounty."

"Then we should go to the hospital," Spock said. "We cannot let them get to Jim. He is in serious condition."

They soon had a transport to the hospital and arrived to find that Jim was already in surgery, but that Doctor McCoy was performing the surgery. Anakin met them there and told them what was happening. "This is going to be a long stay," Ajah declared.

"Once Jim is able to travel, we will take him back to the Enterprise," Spock said. "He is only here to get the care he needs to survive."

Korax folded his arms. "I would like to hunt for Jaer and the others," he said. "They should be dealt with now."

"Helek and I can go with you," Ajah said. "He hasn't had any adventure in quite a while. Anakin can stay here and help guard the admiral."

Spock's communicator chirped. "Yes," he answered.

"What's going on down there?" Solan asked.

"Jim is in the hospital. Doctor McCoy is taking care of him."

"That's good to know."

"Helek," Ajah said.

"Yeah," Helek answered.

"Korax is going out after Jaer. Why don't you and I go with him?"

"Jaer?" Solan said. "Is he down there?"

"Yeah. He was here with Trogh, but Trogh is dead. Fell on his own bat'leth."

"Maybe I'll go with Korax too."

"Solan, I would not advise you to go on this hunt," Spock said. "You remember what Doctor McCoy told you."

Solan frowned. "Yeah, I do, but I don't have to get in a fight. I can let the others do the fighting."

"It is up to you, but I still advise you against it."

"I understand. Solan out."

Solan sat there a moment. He did not want to be left out of everything. "You better listen to him," Helek said. "Korax, Ajah, and I will find them."

"Fine," Solan replied. "I'll stay here and take care of the ship. Just don't let Jaer get away."

"We won't."

Helek stood up. "I'm ready for transport when you're ready."

"I'm getting the coordinates again."

Solan watched Helek disappear. He did not like being left out…and he was not sure he would just sit here and let them have all the fun…


	17. Chapter 17

Helek met Ajah and Korax at the hospital. "Where would they be?" Helek asked as they headed out into the city.

"I do not know," Korax replied. "But Anakin said he left Jaer in the forest outside the bar."

"Left him?"

"He was unconscious at the time."

"Maybe he still is."

They made their way back to the forest where the bar was, but unfortunately, Jaer was not there. Korax studied the ground. "He was here," he said as he could see where someone had lain in the dirt. "It will not be difficult to follow his tracks in this dirt."

"Good," Helek replied. "I'm ready to take on a bad guy who thinks he can shock people."

"I am sure you will be much more shocking."

Ajah shook his head. "That is so corny," he declared.

They followed the trail until it came back to the hangars. "He must have gone back to his ship," Helek said. "Surely he wouldn't know Trogh is dead."

"I do not see how," Korax replied. "He would most likely be waiting for him."

"What kind of ship would they be in though?"

"Good question."

There were at least ten ship hangars there. There was a great number of people hanging around out there who had spilled out from the bar, they assumed. Most of them had brought their own drinks with them and had built fires. "I guess we could ask someone if they've seen Jaer," Helek suggested.

"We would not want them to alert him," Korax said.

"No human is going to like a Nausicaan, so why don't we find a human to ask?"

As they came to the second hangar, there was a guy lying on the ground beside his own campfire drinking from a bottle. As they approached, he suddenly sat up with a blaster in his hand. "What do you want?" he asked.

"We just wanted to ask if you've seen a Nausicaan out here?" Helek asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"We're looking for him."

"Look somewhere else."

Helek, Ajah, and Korax walked on. "That idea was not the best one you have ever had," Korax remarked.

"Don't be a wise guy," Helek replied. "There must be someone out here who isn't so hostile."

"Are you kidding?" Ajah asked. "This planet is full of outlaws. They're wary of everyone they see."

The next hangar had a ship in it, but there was no one outside. They did not talk as they approached the door of the hangar. There was a small light on the outside of the building. Helek took the primitive bulb out and stuck his finger in the socket to draw some power. Korax watched him a moment. "Does that hurt?" he asked.

"No," Helek said. "It's like a tingle to me."

"He just likes to show out," Ajah said.

"You should power up too."

When they both had their usual display, Korax opened the door of the hangar. As they entered, they saw no one in the hangar. The ship inside was a Klingon bird of prey. "Well, it's likely that we found the right hangar," Helek said quietly.

Korax stared at the ship a moment. "This was Duras's bird of prey," he said. "Trogh took it for his own."

They moved closer to the ship and came around toward the boarding ramp which was still down. "If Jaer's in there, he must be waiting for something," Helek said.

Korax took his bat'leth off his back. "I will handle this menace," he declared.

"Hey, I thought I was going to handle him."

"You may put him out of his misery when I gravely wound him. You should also watch for the others."

"Oh…thanks."

Korax moved over to the boarding ramp and started up. Before he got to the top, Jaer appeared there. "Korax!" he said.

Korax stopped and got into a fighting stance. "I have come to take out the trash."

Jaer bared his teeth. "You will not find me such an easy target!" He took out his lance and it doubled in length.

Helek and Ajah stood to watch the fight and make sure no one else came to interfere. They watched as Korax and Jaer met in battle and heard the clang of metal as the blades of the bat'leth met the metal lance. Korax swung the bat'leth with precision and even grace, but Jaer also did the same with his lance. Helek had seen a lot of battles, but he had never seen one like this. Korax and Jaer somersaulted from the boarding ramp to the floor and began another duel.

Just as they got to the floor, Ajah saw others appear at the top of the boarding ramp of the ship. "Well, I guess it's our turn," he said.

Helek fired up his electrical display even more. "I've been waiting for a fight," he declared.

They met the two Klingons and the Romulan as they descended the ramp. They managed to dodge the electrical impulses that Ajah and Helek threw at them. The Klingons drew their bat'leths, and the Romulan drew his double sword. "Well, which do you want first?" Ajah asked.

"Oh, I'll take the one on the left," Helek replied.

"Good luck."

Helek charged, and the Klingon swung the bat'leth at him, but Helek went under it and grabbed the Klingon by the arm as he got behind him. The Klingon let out a wale as he felt electricity going through him. Korax could even smell burned flesh as he continued his battle with Jaer. The Klingon fell to the ground, but then the Romulan was coming for Helek with his sword. Helek tried to do the same thing again, but the Romulan had been expecting it, and as Helek dodged around him, the Romulan whirled and swung his sword at him. Helek flipped away from the sword and as the Romulan was about to come back with the sword again, Helek grabbed that arm from behind and shocked the Romulan as he had the Klingon. Ajah had taken care of the Klingon opponent he had as well.

Korax finally pretended he would swing the bat'leth to the right, and when Jaer moved to block it, he came around to the left and made a swat across Jaer's legs. He went down then, but he tried to stab Korax with the lance. Korax knocked the lance from his hands. "I should leave you alive to take a message back to Omahk," Korax said. "He will not win this battle, and if he tries once more to take Admiral Kirk, there will be civil war among the Klingons, but it will not be as before!"

Jaer hissed at him. "You would lose!"

Korax swung his bat'leth, and Jaer fell to the floor no longer living. Helek could hardly believe how fast that was. "Are you gonna take their ship?" he asked.

"It is mine to take," Korax said. "I will take it to Kronos."

"What if they track it? They could ambush you."

"They will not know that I have taken it. Are you sure there's no one else in there?"

"We will be certain."

Helek followed him inside and they searched the ship, but there was no one else aboard. "I will return to Kronos when our friend has recovered," Korax said. He sealed the ship.

They left the hangar and locked it as well. "I guess this is nearly over," Helek said.

"Let's hope," Ajah replied.

Helek reigned in most of his electric display, but he always felt like he was buzzing when he did that. "So, are we going back to the hospital?" he asked. "We should tell Spock what happened in there."

"We will."

They arrived back at the hospital and told Spock what had happened. "I have already told the ambassadors about this situation," he said. "They are unconcerned. Once Jim and Mac are ready to travel, we will leave this planet and report to Starfleet. Mac will be kept in the Brig under full guard."

"How is the admiral?" Helek asked.

"He is still with the doctor."

"I will be returning to Kronos with Duras's ship," Korax said. "It will be a trophy."

"Very well," Spock replied.

It was the next morning before Jim was ready to travel. Bones did not like moving him, but they wanted to get him to the Enterprise. They made him as comfortable as possible on Solan's ship. Carol and Alex lay on the bed with him, but he was asleep. She was so relieved that she had them back with her. She rubbed Jim's arm. She leaned over him. "Jim, if you can hear me…I love you," she whispered. Of course, Jim did not reply. She knew he had fought hard for Alex and almost died. She lay down close to him and listened to his breathing. She thought it still sounded a little labored, but Doctor McCoy was keeping a constant vigil. She did not have to worry.

After three days, they arrived at Caleb IV where the Enterprise was still docked. Jim was sitting in the co-pilot's seat when they docked in the shuttle bay. His arm was in what he called a sling because Bones did not want him moving it too much until his wound was healed more, and he was certainly not back to his full strength but he felt better. He had lain on the bed for two days and Alex had been sitting watching him just about every time he woke up. They had spent more time together and of course, he had spent more time with Carol as well. Bones had made sure he stayed on the bed and had only that morning allowed him up.

"I have to say I'm glad to be back aboard the Enterprise," Jim said. "I want to go home."

"You mean you're not gonna stay on Pacifica for a while?" Bones asked just to be annoying. "I figured you might be ready for a vacation."

"No thanks. I've had all the vacations I need."

"You know that matter with the Klingons isn't over," Solan reminded him. "Korax took Duras's ship back to Kronos as a trophy."

Jim scowled at that. "What?"

"Now you see what you did?" Bones asked. "He doesn't need to be worried about that right now."

"It's no big deal now," Solan said. "Trogh was using Duras's bird of prey. Korax defeated Jaer and took the ship back to Kronos. He said it was a trophy for him. You know how the Klingons are."

"I guess I was asleep during all that," Jim replied.

"Helek and Ajah saw that fight and had one of their own. They said it was brutal."

"I'm sure it was. But let's get out of here and go home."

Jim stood up, refusing the urge to grunt as he still had some pain in that leg as well, but he was on the mend. They all left Solan's ship feeling like they were lucky to be alive after that ordeal.

"Admiral," Spock said. "If it is okay with you, I would like to get on our way. We will stop at Pacifica to return Doctor McCoy and Andrea home."

"It's your ship, Spock."

Spock simply nodded and headed for the Bridge. Jim thought of the fact that he had not had much time to even see Bones' daughter while they were aboard. He had been occupied with the mission. Right now, he went on to his quarters with Carol and Alex. After all, Bones was gonna make him stay still too much.

Ajah was finishing up something he had been writing. He wanted to let Admiral Kirk read it soon to see if it was to his liking. He had asked Ajah to write something about him for Alex in case he did not return from his mission. Ajah frowned as he thought of how close he had come to actually making that so. He had been writing ever since they left Earth. It was not difficult to find enough information about James T. Kirk. As Admiral Winston was always pointing out, Kirk was already a legend before he finished the five-year mission.

Within six days, they were back at Earth. Jim was feeling very well now, although he still had a little soreness. As the shuttle set down at Starfleet Headquarters, Jim could see Admiral Winston waiting for him. Carol was sitting beside him. "I wonder if he's just here to greet you or if there's another problem," she said.

"Hopefully, it's just for greeting," Jim replied. "Maybe I should just start wearing a uniform when I'm coming back," he mumbled to himself as he was heading for the boarding ramp.

Jim descended the ramp with Carol and Alex. He and Carol stood at attention as they met Admiral Winston. "Sir," Jim said.

"At ease," Admiral Winston replied. "We've had a good report from Denobula, Kirk. Everything seems to be progressing there."

"I'm glad to hear that, Sir."

Admiral Winston actually grinned slightly. "Reenata said to tell that young, handsome admiral that she appreciates your help."

Jim could see the amusement on Admiral Winston's face. "Thank you, Sir."

Carol smiled. "If you would excuse me, Admiral, I'd like to take Alex home."

"You're dismissed," Winston replied. "We won't be long."

Carol kissed Jim on the cheek. "I'll see you later…Handsome Admiral."

Jim heard her snickering as she walked away. "I assume you received our reports, Sir," he said.

"I did," Winston replied. "Mac is incapacitated, and you had a run-in with a rogue Klingon. Are your wounds healed well?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm doing fine."

"Question is: how did he know where you were going?"

"I don't know, Sir, but I suppose we'll never find out. He would have killed me if…Anakin hadn't acted when he did. He and Padme stayed on Denobula to help them. Padme is an excellent negotiator."

"It's a shame that all that intelligence Mac had went to waste. His trial will take place in a few days. I expect you to testify as well as anyone else who knows anything about this situation."

"Yes, Sir. We'll be ready."

"We also still have the matter of Kuaya and his colony."

"He hasn't caused any trouble, has he?"

"No. Everything has been quiet. Do you intend to take him back to his world?"

Jim frowned at the thought of that. "We would have to figure out exactly how to do that," he replied. "Maybe by the time they are ready to go we'll have something figured out."

"Do you think he can do any good by returning there? You were there."

"I was but that planet has a different effect on humans than it does on the inhabitants there."

"And if he stays on Earth?"

"I don't know, Sir."

Winston was silent a moment. "If he wants to return to his world, I think you should take him," he said. "But don't risk your life to do it."

"Maybe they could exit the ship in the air, and that way, we wouldn't even have to sit down on the surface," Jim said thoughtfully.

"Make it happen."

"Yes, Sir. By the way, Sir, there are some young Antarans and Denobulans who want to join Starfleet. Spock will be bringing them down to the planet."

"It has been reported. I'm looking forward to meeting them. You're dismissed."

With that, Winston turned and walked back into the Headquarters building. Jim just stood there a moment. He blew out a breath he thought he was holding. He seemed to always hold his breath when he was talking to the head of Starfleet. Why did it always have to be him? Why did he always end up having to go on these missions? He knew why it was always him…because he was the one who discovered all this. Now, it was coming back to haunt him. He could not imagine what it would be like to tell Carol about this, not even Solan.

Jim realized he was standing alone. Everyone else had scattered. He supposed they were all ready for some rest after that ordeal. He thought he would just walk home since it was not far. He could still feel where he had been stabbed in the leg. It still had a slight ache and so did the one in his chest, but it was not enough to pay much attention. He just hoped Mac never got out of prison again, but he was glad to be walking in the sunlight on Earth…and he was hungry. He would just go home and get Carol and Alex, and they would all go for something to eat.

During the next three months, Jim consulted with Artie and the others about taking Kuaya back to his home world. They thought it was possible for him to leave the ship without going down to the ground. Jim was on his way to the Amazon to talk to Kuaya about this idea. The trees had grown several more feet since Jim had seen them, but Kuaya had kept his word and had not let any more grow there.

Kuaya had definitely grown his wing back. He flew down to Jim as he approached the village. Solan was with Jim as well as Carol. Jim could smell the fragrance of the trees, but of course, it was not as strong as it was on Garresant. "Greetings," Kuaya said.

"I see you've grown your wing back," Jim replied.

"Yes. It has mended well. Your planet is quite adequate for us."

"I'm glad. We've figured out a way to take you back to your planet. I want to know if you could exit a ship from the air."

Kuaya considered that. "Of course," he said. "That would be safer for you."

"Yes. But would it be safer for your little ones?"

"They are strong fliers already."

"Well, that's our plan. We'll take you to the planet and let you all fly out without landing the ship."

Kuaya was silent a moment. "I have learned a great deal while I have been on this planet…and while I mended," he said. "I have learned that I was wrong about humans. You were forced to stay on our planet like so many others. Could we stay on Earth?"

Jim was a little surprised by that question. "You mean you don't want to go back to Garresant?" he asked.

"Perhaps someday we will. I want to learn more about your world. Perhaps we could even be…friends."

Jim would have never thought he would hear that coming from a Garre. "Maybe we can," he said. "Have you met people around here?"

"There are people who live in the forest. They are like us and are simply trying to survive. I believe if I had not escaped from Garresant, I would be dead by now. The human who brought you there helped my wives and children."

Jim frowned. "Is that why he wouldn't tell us anything?" he asked.

"He thought it was best."

Jim looked at Solan who looked a bit skeptical, but also troubled. However, Jim did not think Kuaya was lying this time. He seemed completely amicable. "There's no reason why you can't stay," Jim said. "But you can't let more of those trees grow."

"We will not," Kuaya declared. "We have a sufficient number for us. We must have them to reproduce."

"Oh. Then, welcome to Earth."

Kuaya smiled for the first time Jim had ever seen him smile. "Your greeting is…shaking hands…is it not?" he asked.

Jim nodded. "Yes."

Kuaya held out his hand to Jim. Jim smiled as he shook his hand. "It's good to know you, Kuaya," he said. "I think I'm learning something too."

"You may visit anytime you wish."

"I may just do that. Any time you need anything, or if there's a problem, you should let me know." Jim put his arm around Carol. "I wanted you to meet my wife."

Kuaya bowed. "I am pleased to meet you," he said.

"I'm pleased to meet you as well," Carol replied.

"Would you all stay and visit for a while? I would introduce you to my family."

Jim shrugged. "Why not? I have nothing else to do."

As they climbed up into the treehouses that Kuaya had built, Jim remembered doing that on Garresant. However, this time was very different. He supposed he should have learned that people can learn since he had Klingon friends now, and that was something he had never expected to have. As he saw the little ones of Kuaya's small tribe, he looked at Carol who smiled a knowing smile at him. They would soon have another little one of their own…


End file.
